


【GGAD】末夏回音 Summer Echoes 末夏篇

by MsSunless



Series: 末夏回音 Summer Echoes [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 79,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 1899年夏天，戈德里克山谷故事





	1. 前途

“真是完美，邓布利多先生！”  
阿不思从泥沼里从容地走出来，褐色蓬松的鬈发微微跃动着，微笑着望向评分席中间激动地站起来的瘦高个儿老巫师。二十英尺开外，一个同学正在挣扎着不要被藤蔓给拖进泥潭中间去。  
这是N.E.W.T.s考试的最后一项，黑魔法防御术实践考试，尚暖的阳光洒在阿不思脸上。他知道，自己花了不到一个小时就完成了野地穿越。  
“那是自然的，阿不思可是新晋的三强争霸赛冠军。”边上的胖女巫自豪地说，她曾是霍格沃茨的教授，“比起决赛时马形水怪的包围圈，这里的小家伙对他来说不算什么。”  
“傲罗办公室期待你的加入。”一个表情严肃的女巫说，嘴抿成一条冷峻的直线。  
“噢，别这样梅根，”最后一位评委，面色红润头发稀疏的男巫说，“邓布利多先生在圣芒戈会大有造诣。你的魔药学和魔咒学可真出色！”他假装压低声音狡黠地说。  
“阿不思干什么都会出色，完全不用操心职业，除非——”胖女巫笑着顿了顿，“你想去当魁地奇球星。”  
阿不思礼貌地立在一旁看评委给他写简评，边帮他畅想未来，不禁神游开去。七年前也是这样，分院帽在他脑袋上和自己辩论：“聪明的脑瓜，这是没错的。嗯，我看到了不输格兰芬多的勇气，可是精明地又如同老萨拉查，还有博爱……小家伙，你有些难住我了。不过分院帽总会做出正确的选择。你一定是属于，格兰芬多！”  
他至今忘不了那一片欢呼着迎接他的红金色海洋，要是能再来一次多好。在学校里度过充实和快乐的时光，虽然他没有几个朋友，但是置身于魔法的钻研之中，他感到无比享受。比起那个忧郁而沉闷的地方，这座城堡才更像是他的家。阿不思并不在乎斯莱特林们的冷嘲热讽，别的学院同学对他也只是崇拜更多。他其实不反感与人交往，相反地，他常常在格兰芬多公共休息室里看书，顺便观察头发像一团团火苗儿似的韦斯莱们将他们的小团体搞得风生水起。而阿不思更多时候充当大家的活图书馆，大伙儿遇到冗长的论文作业，复杂的魔药配方，或者忘了哪个刁钻魔咒的发音，总能得到他的帮助。  
对了，除了有一次，阿不思想起唯一的那次答错问题。

早春寒意料峭，年轻的巫师们从霍格莫德村抱来一堆堆的糖果和热腾腾的黄油啤酒回到公共休息室继续狂欢。  
“阿不思，看在梅林的份儿上，现在才开学第二周。”看到阿不思一解开围巾就往他常坐的扶手椅上陷进去，顺手要拿起一本大部头，埃菲亚斯·多吉赶紧制止他。  
“只是本杂书而已。”阿不思笑笑说，喝了一口蜂蜜水。  
这时候，不知为何大家开始齐刷刷地喊号子，好像是在喊女生级长的名字。  
“詹娜！詹娜！”  
阿不思没有搞懂是什么情况，就看见詹娜被她两个室友半推着到了跟前。她的脸红扑扑的，也许是冻的。可不是，外面的积雪厚得能堆到巨怪的大腿。  
人群突然安静，似乎都在望向这边，低年级的矮个子们努力地踮脚在人缝中观望。  
阿不思有点紧张，拼命在脑海中思索自己是不是忘了什么，不由自主地站起来。  
“怎么了詹娜，是我忘了要去巡逻的时间吗？”  
后面不知是谁怪笑了一声。詹娜左边的姑娘忙推了推她，耳语着：“快呀！”  
詹娜犹犹豫豫地从背后掏出一个粉色的纸盒，塞给他说：“阿不思……给你。”  
阿不思双手接过，忙说谢谢。正要放到一边，另一个室友喊道：“快拆开看看吧！”  
看到埃菲亚斯也在朝自己使眼色，阿不思笨拙地开始拆包装纸，他修长的手指离开魔杖就不怎么听使唤。  
“是巧克力坩埚啊！太谢谢你了，詹娜。”少年脸上绽出了笑容。  
“你不尝一口吗？”詹娜忽闪着眼睛马上移开了目光。  
不远处的格兰芬多们窃窃私语着，伸长了脖子往这边看。阿不思拿着巧克力坩埚正要往嘴里送——  
“噢，詹娜，”他突然流露出恍然大悟的表情，“你一定是在考验我。”  
对面的姑娘睁大了眼睛，嘴也微微张开，她两个女伴甚至捂着嘴偷偷开始笑，直到阿不思接着说：  
“我闻到了一丝，很微弱并且不易察觉的，不属于巧克力的味道。嗯，有一点儿像是成熟的稻谷。据我判断，应该是稀释了很多倍的迷情剂，而它展现出来的气味因人而异。梅林啊！这么隐蔽，我差一点儿就忽略了！这一定是吉格教授的主意吧？而你又是他最喜欢的学生。他一定是发现我最近在魔药课上老走神……”  
但是没等他说完，人群炸开了锅，大笑声震耳欲聋，甚至有人在地上打滚。  
“一个加隆，愿赌服输！”雷·韦斯莱站在桌子上大声喊着，底下几个同学懊丧地交出金币。他还向阿不思眨了眨眼：“你果然没让我失望，邓布利多！”  
阿不思没回过神来，詹娜已经甩头走了，脸色似乎变得铁青。两个女伴无奈地瞪了他一眼并摇摇头，而埃菲亚斯埋头蹲着仿佛想要钻进什么地方去。  
直到现在临近毕业，詹娜都没在执行级长任务之外再和他说话。

女孩子的心思可真难懂，阿不思心想。而事实上，他生命中接触到的年龄相仿的女性并不多，他又何曾能得知她们的所想呢？要是妹妹也在霍格沃茨，情况肯定不至于会那么糟糕。噢，妹妹……想到这儿，阿不思轻轻地叹了一口气。那些模糊的红色影子一闪而过，取而代之他眼前蒙上一层阴霾。又要回到那里去了吗，而且是再也没有理由离开了吗？沉重的责任感和轻盈的梦想撞击着阿不思的胸膛，使得他甚至没听到瘦瘦的老巫师问道：“那么邓布利多先生，你最想去哪儿呢？”  
“戈德里克山谷……”阿不思喃喃着。那儿明明风景宜人，宁静祥和。本该是个桃源，对于他却像是枷锁。  
“你是说戈德里克山谷？”严肃女巫的嗓音很锐利地刺破了他的沉思，仿佛觉得不可思议。  
“呵，果然是不一样的年轻人！”老巫师赞许道，“我看他一定是冲着巴希达·巴沙特女士去的，那里的故事可不一般。”  
阿不思没有解释，微笑一下表示默认。


	2. 归乡

转眼到了要收拾行装的时候，阿不思和埃菲亚斯约定一周后在伦敦破釜酒吧见面，开始他们的毕业旅程。  
“真不敢相信，我们做到了，阿不思！”热闹的毕业派对结束，回到宿舍的埃菲亚斯兴奋地一秒都坐不住，“我听说希腊的巫师用的是神杖而不是魔杖，好想现在就去看看！”  
“是啊，”阿不思坐在床上整理书籍，挥了挥魔杖把掉在不知道哪里的数支羽毛笔给召唤出来，“我们可以去挪威的巫师村，德姆斯特朗可能不太好进。巴黎的话，首先要参观布斯巴顿的宫殿，伯特兰德小姐还可以带我们去拜访尼克·勒梅。”  
“我可真羡慕你有那些勇士朋友，传说中的炼金术士！”埃菲亚斯咂了咂嘴，“可是北方似乎尤其宽容黑魔法，你确定要去吗？”  
“我们只是去参观，埃菲亚斯。而且你也看到了，卢卡斯·珀金斯在比赛的时候相当光明磊落。”

待宿舍里鼾声四起，阿不思蹑手蹑脚地爬下床。在过去的许多个不眠之夜里，他都会在城堡游荡，轻巧地像一个幽灵。他知道每一幅睡得浅的壁画人物位置，知道如何巧妙地避开皮皮鬼。可这个夜晚将是最后的告别了，阿不思真想时间不要过去。他梦游似的，听从着双脚引他去向任何地方。他听不到自己，耳畔只有此起彼伏的画像的呼吸；而他是城堡的一部分，是坚实的砖墙，是旋转的楼梯，是天花板夜空中的一颗星。  
又是这里，阿不思在地下教室门口停住。他清楚地知道门后面是什么，心开始不安地跳起来。  
那是一种诱惑，他知道的。他曾经整夜整夜待在这里，为一种虚幻的景象着迷。尽管他现在自信用大脑封闭术可以抵挡成年巫师的摄神取念一阵子，但是对于这件魔物，似乎是无效的。  
等阿不思回过神来，他已经揭下了幔子站在了厄里斯魔镜的正前方。他深深地吸一口气，最后一次吧，再坏也就是一个晚上。  
影像渐渐清晰起来。这是丽痕书店的签售会，阿不思站在正中间，比现在高和壮实一些，留着飞扬的长鬈发，皮肤被太阳晒成小麦色略显粗糙，然而他在爽朗地大笑，他是真正快活的。身后是母亲挽着父亲，他们时而对视，眼里满是欣喜。弟弟阿不福思神气地站在一旁，左手肘支着一摞崭新的书《阿不思·邓布利多的世界魔法之旅》。妹妹阿利安娜在他另一侧，穿着霍格沃茨毕业生的袍子，温柔地笑着，双眼熠熠生辉。摄影师正在努力的从热情的书迷中向前进，寻找最佳的拍照位置。闪光灯四起，有人变出了魔法彩带，飘落在这一家人的头发上、衣服上，又一下子变成银色的蝴蝶，飞向半空中，令人炫目，令人着迷……

“走了。”阿不福思一下子从长凳上站起来，扶着他的箱子，并没有看阿不思。  
“走吧。”月台上没剩多少学生了，阿不思最后回头望了一眼城堡，踏上了霍格沃茨特快。  
他走到列车的最末，那里还有一个空隔间。阿不福思跟了过来，这令他感到意外，因为以前阿不福思一上火车就不知道钻哪里去了。  
“怎么啦，有什么事要告诉我吗？”阿不思轻声问。  
阿不福思清了清嗓子：“别的地方都满了。”他看向了别处。  
阿不思平时和弟弟交流甚少，坐下后只见他望着车窗外逐渐模糊的绿影，眉头微皱，欲言又止。阿不思看到那双跟自己几乎一模一样的眼睛，放弃了追问，只说道：“我现在要给朋友们写信，手推车过来的时候，叫我一声好吗？”  
他似乎听到阿不福思鼻子里哼了一声。  
要写的信可真多，阿不思结识了不少国外有名的巫师，在拜访前理应打声招呼。和年长的人们交谈总是更加轻松和有收获，相比起来，同学们热衷的话题他总是插不上话。信渐渐地叠起来，阿不思越写越带劲。回到村子里就去一趟猫头鹰邮局，他这样想着。  
“我说，”不知道过了多久，阿不福思又生硬地咳了一声，“我不想回学校了。”  
阿不思的笔停顿了一下，抬眼望向弟弟，又马上垂下眼帘继续写，平静地说：“你一定是舍不得阿利安娜，可下个学年是O.W.L.s年，至少拿着成绩单能找份好工作。”  
“我才不在乎O.W.L.s，霍格莫德的老伙计们连霍格沃茨的大门都没进去过。”阿不福思耸耸肩，“阿利安娜长大了，我必须好好守着她。”  
“阿利安娜已经稳定多了，妈妈春天的时候写信来过。”阿不思坐直了正视弟弟，“她们两个人在家里能过得更安稳，而且妈妈也一定不想让你放弃学业。”  
“那你呢？”阿不福思把重音落在“你”上，“你会在家里照顾她吗？”  
“我会想出一个好方法的，阿不福思。我一定要找出治好她的办法。”阿不思轻轻地说。  
“治疗！”阿不福思冷笑着，“你根本什么都不知道，阿不思。”他别过头去狠狠咬下了巧克力蛙的脑袋， 不给阿不思任何辩解的机会。

火车在柔和的阳光下渐渐停了下来，阿不思深吸了一口气，推着行李下了车。国王十字车站九又四分之三站台非常热闹，孩子们在和他们的家人拥抱，不甘冷落的宠物猫咪在主人脚边呼噜呼噜地蹭来蹭去。  
必然是没有人来接兄弟俩的。  
“回家吧。”他抬起左胳膊，示意阿不福思挽住他。  
不到一秒钟，阿不思就带着弟弟随从显形到了家门口。而旋转一停止，阿不福思就松开了他，径直冲进了家门。  
“阿利安娜，看哥哥给你带什么回来了！”阿不福思异常温柔地快步走向正在客厅一角安静看书的妹妹。  
阿不思慢慢走近屋子，没有打扰他们。一年不见，阿利安娜脸上瘦削了一些，眉眼总有些怯怯的，少女的模样逐渐萌发。但她太苍白了，加上屋子里静得出奇，阿不思错愕地一刹那以为她是一个幽灵。  
对了，妈妈呢？通常她都会在阿利安娜身边寸步不离的。阿不思察觉到一丝异样，四周打量一番，正要发问，突然被猛地推出屋外——  
眼前却是一个小个子家养小精灵，不过半人高，忽闪着水汪汪的大眼睛，垂着长满绒毛的耳朵，尖声细气地说：“阿不思先生，您可算回来了！”  
“你是，绒绒？巴沙特女士的家养小精灵？”阿不思认出她来。  
“主人让绒绒来照顾阿利安娜小姐！”绒绒说，“直到先生们回家来。”  
“你来照顾阿利安娜，那巴沙特女士呢？我的母亲呢？她出门了吗？”阿不思的心里沉了一下。  
“噢，坎德拉夫人！”绒绒抓着自己的大脑袋，像是要哭出来似的颤抖起来，“不能告诉阿不思先生，主人会生气的……”说着就要把头往地上撞。  
“绒绒，你说清楚。”阿不思蹲下来扶着她的肩膀，努力想稳住她的情绪，“妈妈出什么事了吗？”  
无济于事的，小精灵抽泣着：“求求您，好心的先生……不要问绒绒，绒绒要惩罚自己！”  
门“嗵”的一声开了，阿不福思快步冲过来揪起阿不思的衣领：“母亲已经死了！一个月前阿利安娜失控的时候。”  
阿不思怔住了，后半句仿佛是幽谷传来的回音。


	3. 阴影

这一定不是真的……阿不思大口地喘着气，心口发闷，眩晕感比从冰冷的湖水里刚出来更甚。  
“阿不思先生，噢，太可怕了……”同样崩溃的还有那个小精灵，她颤抖着尖叫，“绒绒看到黑色的烟雾，在爆炸……主人花了一个下午修好邓布利多的宅子和阿利安娜小姐……”  
“修好……阿利安娜？”阿不思嘶哑地问，双眼通红，“修好是什么意思，绒绒？”  
但是小精灵被恐惧的记忆笼罩着，呜咽着再也说不出话来。  
“你自己看吧。”阿不福思递来一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸。

亲爱的阿不福思，

真抱歉由我来向你传达这个悲痛的消息，你的母亲不幸过世了。  
阿利安娜最近很不好，上周我去探望你母亲的时候，坎德拉已经十分憔悴。但是我们都没有料到事态会如此急转直下，在我翻遍书籍找出或许有效的守护咒匆忙赶回你家去的时候，意外突然降临。  
为了让阿利安娜平复下来不继续伤及村子里其他人，我不得不修改了她的记忆，现在她只记得自己住在乡下，家人只有两个哥哥（但是我从未见过那样的魔法，她甚至脱离了原本的形态，因此不能确定我的咒语能有效多久）。在暑假之前，我会让绒绒照看阿利安娜，请不必挂念。  
又及，暂时不要告诉阿不思，你母亲在预感会出事之前是这么嘱托我的。

巴希达·巴沙特

阿不思跪在草地上，夕阳还暖融融地洒下一地橙黄，但是他只觉得羊皮纸上渐褪的墨水朝他奔涌而来，染黑了他的全世界。  
良久，他擦了擦眼睛，轻轻地对绒绒说：“谢谢你，绒绒，回家去吧。”  
小精灵退后两步，微微鞠了一躬，打了一个响指就不见了。  
阿不思踉踉跄跄地站起来向家里走去，身后阿不福思的身影十分模糊。而在家门口，少女半掩在门后小心翼翼地向外张望。  
“阿不思……哥哥？”  
她是那么纯净，就像一只洁白柔软的小羊羔。  
“见到你真好，阿利安娜。”阿不思迅速上前用力地抱住妹妹，没让她看见滚落的泪珠。

阿不思尽量想让自己忙起来，但是家里就这么大，清洁打扫不过是挥挥魔杖的事。他将全部的窗帘打开，让阳光充分地照亮每一个角落，晒化屋内凝重的空气。  
阿利安娜习惯在壁炉边坐着，要么看故事集，要么把玩着布娃娃。她不爱说话，也有点抵触出门，只有跟阿不福思在一起的时候才显出天真自然的模样，偶尔也乐意被二哥牵着去后院的坡地走走。  
每当他们要出去，阿不思会一下子紧张，毕竟阿不福思自己才十五岁，而且在校外不能使用魔法。若是稍不留神他们都离开了视线，他便会下意识地僵立起来，紧攥着魔杖指节发白。阿不福思埋怨他过于紧张，“太像个家长了”，阿不思却觉得弟弟盲目乐观。  
每晚等妹妹睡下后，阿不思就悄悄在她门外点亮魔杖看书，或者修改火车上写的还未寄出的信，告诉他们突发急事不能前去。真正的缘由，他只告诉了埃菲亚斯，也很快就收到了回信。埃菲亚斯诚恳地安慰了他，并且保证会将旅途见闻详细地在信里描述给他，然而这让阿不思心中又添一份苦涩。在他迷迷糊糊睡过去之后，稍有动静便会惊醒，其实只是阿利安娜在睡梦中翻了个身，或者是突然响起来的一阵蛙鸣。  
将满十八岁的阿不思·邓布利多，第一次深切体会到生活的沉重和复杂到无从着手的问题，这种望不到头的愁绪在他低垂的眼底打下了阴影。


	4. 初遇

要打破这个困境，关键还是要根治阿利安娜的怪病。阿不思很快把家里的魔法书翻遍了，仍然没有找到头绪。要是在霍格沃茨图书馆就好了，阿不思苦闷地想，哪怕要潜入禁书区。  
没过多久，家里的飞路粉快用完了，后院果树的肥料也告急，阿不福思个子似乎一夜之间猛长了几英寸，需要换新的袍子。  
“我才不去，”阿不福思固执地拒绝阿不思邀他一起去对角巷的请求，“你又不是拿不下东西。”  
阿不思把到嘴边的话咽了回去。他原本抱有一丝渺茫的希望，就是能说服弟弟同意让阿利安娜去圣芒戈看病，至少问明缘由。只要稍稍施几个变形咒，没人能认出他们来。  
“好吧，晚饭之前我一定回来，”阿不思迅速变出记忆卷尺量好阿不福思身上各处尺寸，匆匆出门，“你们在家千万当心。”  
“阿利安娜跟我在一块儿好得很。”阿不福思嘟哝着，瞥了一眼旋转消失的哥哥。

阿不思站在圣芒戈的大厅里踌躇。器物事故科？魔咒伤害科？他说不清阿利安娜真正发病的缘由，她被麻瓜男孩们逼迫变魔法，但是之后呢？她自己拒绝谈起细节——事实上，她的表达能力永远停留在了六岁。对了，她彻底失控的时候，绒绒说的黑色烟雾和爆炸又是什么，难道阿利安娜偷拿了母亲的魔杖？  
这时阿不思注意到问询处的年轻女巫朝他投来暧昧的目光，胃里涌起一阵不舒服，赶忙低头要走，却不小心撞上了人。  
“真是抱歉，先生。”阿不思低头盯着那人的皮鞋说。  
“没关系，充满活力的小伙子！”声音有些耳熟，阿不思抬头发现这竟然是N.E.W.T.s的考官之一。  
对方也认出了他，激动地喊道：“看呐，原来是年轻的邓布利多先生！你是回心转意想来寻求工作机会，我说的没错吧？”  
他这一嗓子把周围人的目光都吸引过来了。一个绷带缠满全身只留一只眼睛的病号也饶有兴致地把轮椅转了个方向，而问询处的那个女巫甚至把半个身子都探出台子外面来了。  
“先生，我只是路过。”阿不思涨红了脸，他本不想在这里引起注意的，“请原谅，我还有别的事要去处理。祝您心情愉快！”  
尽管他刚毕业，但是在巫师界也算小有名气。真该给自己变个形的，阿不思懊悔地想着，好在他还没来得及去问病情。他心事重重地大步穿梭几个街区，钻进了对角巷，甚至没有注意到有人已经悄悄跟上了他。  
对角巷里不像临近开学时那么拥挤，不用避让窜来窜去兴奋不已的小巫师和不明缘由送来修的失控的扫帚，因此买东西也相对顺利。只是书店令他大失所望，畅销书区最显眼的位置竟然是炸毛猫女巫乐队主唱和奥地利魁地奇国家队队长的罗曼史。正儿八经的魔法典籍被迫挤在侧边的小屋子里，看上去灰扑扑的，显然不如《家用魔咒大全》和《一千零一条猫咪护理守则》那么受欢迎。  
他走出书店，脊背后拂过一丝阴风。那是翻倒巷，阿不思停下来往里张望了一眼，里面零星闪过两三个穿黑色垂地长袍的身影，他们戴着压抑的兜帽。一瞬间他产生了走进里面去一探究竟的冲动，毕竟绒绒所说的爆炸和黑色，说不定真和黑魔法有关。但是下一秒他就打消了念头，并且惊异于自己的疯狂。  
等阿不福思的新衣服制作的时候，阿不思漫步到猫头鹰商店，挑选了其中看上去最健壮的一只。  
“之后你可能会过的很辛苦。”阿不思无奈地望着猫头鹰，爱抚着它的羽毛，猫头鹰目光炯炯地回望他，表示肯定地啄了啄他的手指。在相当长的时间里，他只能用信件和外界来往了。  
接着，阿不思来到弗洛林冷饮店门口的大遮阳伞下面，点了一杯冰淇淋。  
天气已经渐渐热起来了，玻璃杯里的银勺子不时尖叫一声：“要化掉了！”阿不思才漫不经心地舀一口送进嘴里。  
记得雷·韦斯莱说过，这里是个约会的好地方，果不其然有几对儿年轻人在别的伞底下腻腻歪歪，似乎还偷偷笑他，只跟一摞杂物和一只神气活现的猫头鹰坐在一起。阿不思假装没听见，做出对正对面的一间似乎快要倒闭的出版社饶有兴趣的样子。那家出版社门面窄得可怜，在两侧亮堂店铺的夹缝里勉强生存。一个店员正在试图让灰扑扑的招牌“默默然”看上去更显眼一些，不过那几个字好像在抗议，故意变得歪七扭八。  
“速速冰冻！”一个陌生的轻快的声音。淌成半杯奶的冰淇淋立马恢复了球形，几乎快要蹦出来的银勺子也应声停止了尖叫，发出满足的哼哼声。  
“柠檬口味的，浪费了可惜。”阿不思感到一阵炫目，原来是阳光透过面前少年的淡金色头发，闪耀异常。他的右眼是霜白色的，阿不思注意到，并且那目光并算不上柔和，甚至有点审视的味道，正如他棱角分明的下颌一样。  
“谢谢。”阿不思简短地说，礼貌地微笑了一下。  
“盖勒特·格林德沃，”少年伸出右手，“很高兴认识你，阿不思·邓布利多。我可以叫你阿不思吗？”  
阿不思轻皱了一下眉头。对方看上去是还在上学的年纪，而且认识自己，但他不记得在霍格沃茨见过这张引人注目的脸。不过从口音上，他还是察觉到了一些端倪。  
“请便吧，格林德沃先生。”他握住了那只手，“您喜欢英国吗？”  
盖勒特若有所思地抬了抬眉毛，顺势在边上的座位坐下：“喜欢，我该这么说，充满了惊喜。而且这里比我想象的更温暖。麻烦来一杯莓子酒，谢谢。”他扭头对服务生说。  
“那么您来这里有何贵干呢？”  
“噢，别这么生疏，阿不思。”盖勒特松弛地向后靠在椅背上，依然直勾勾地望着他，“如果我说是为了你，是否会过于冒昧呢？”  
阿不思呛了一下，赶紧吃了一大口雪糕。  
“在见到你之前，我还在猜想鼎鼎大名的天才少年魔法师是个什么样子。”盖勒特继续说道，“他会不会根本不愿理睬我这个无名之辈，而我又该用多快的反应来躲开他让我闭嘴的无声无息咒。结果他问我，‘您喜欢英国吗？’”他故意大声模仿着阿不思的腔调。  
“我可没说我不会，盖勒特。”阿不思被逗笑了，突然一弹魔杖，“无声无息！”  
“飞鸟群群！”盖勒特懒懒地挡住了咒语，那一道小光束散落开化成了两只小黄鸟，互相追逐着飞向其他彩色的大遮阳伞，惹得几对情侣都开始围观。  
“老天，怎么只有两只。”盖勒特扶着额头，翻了一个很大的白眼，吞下一口莓子酒。  
阿不思笑他反应过于夸张，但转念一想，他一定是故意这么做的。


	5. 约定

“说正经的，盖勒特，你远道而来肯定不是为了跟我开玩笑。”阿不思说，“如果你有什么特别的地方要去，我或许还可以提供一些攻略。比如去伦敦郊外的巫师古堡的话，里面真的有烦人的吸血鬼。”  
“随便走走看看罢了。我对破房子兴趣不大，倒不如偶遇几个才华横溢的巫师有意思，能结伴更好。”他玩味地在阿不思周身扫视一圈，“你看上去倒不像是在旅行，阿不思。”  
“买点儿家里缺的东西。”阿不思坦诚地说。  
“家里！”盖勒特打趣着，“你在院子里养鹰头马身有翼兽吗？不然我想不出家里有什么可待的。”  
阿不思脸有些发烫，低头继续吃冰淇淋。  
“好吧好吧，”盖勒特替他解围，“我知道你们英国人不好意思太直白地拒绝。”说着就站起身来，耸了耸肩。  
“请不要误会，盖勒特。”阿不思忙说，恳切地望着少年，“我原本也有旅行的计划，只是不巧被一些事情，嗯……绊住了。”  
他说完又有点儿后悔，因为撞上了盖勒特满含坏笑的表情，仿佛在说：你一准是迷上了邻家的姑娘。  
“……不是你想的那样。”他小声地又补了一句。  
“我保证我什么都没有想。”盖勒特举起双手，他的手臂可真长，阿不思想，那样子真像一只伸展翅膀的鹳。但是他的表情分明暴露了他在说谎。  
“请写信给我吧，盖勒特。我住在戈德里克山谷，猫头鹰准能找到。”边上的棕色猫头鹰闻声骄傲地站直了身子。  
“戈德里克山谷，我记住了。”盖勒特双眼一亮，顺手抚弄了两下那只鸟儿，“我可能会在城里待一阵子，然后去乡下看望姑婆，希望她有一只聪明的送信鸟。古堡嘛，我考虑一下。”  
说着他将杯里的酒一饮而尽，注视了阿不思几秒，然后转身大步地走开了。  
那天余下的时间阿不思忘了是怎么度过的。他只记得，当晚给阿利安娜守夜的时候，他在上衣口袋里摸到一小张羊皮纸，上面狂放地写着盖勒特·格林德沃的大名，并且在后面附了一个三角形的像眼睛一样的符号。  
明天该去查查如尼文字典，长久不读果然是生疏了。阿不思想着想着就渐渐睡过去了，一夜安稳。  
而与此同时，住在破釜酒吧二层的盖勒特正在烛光下写信。

亲爱的巴希达姑婆，

非常抱歉之前我向您抱怨“乡下一定又闷又无聊”，我为我的无知感到羞愧。  
这几天我在英国逛了个大概，听到不止一人提起戈德里克山谷和那里埋藏的迷人历史。我希望在收到您回信的时候即刻动身去看您，如果您还欢迎我的话。

盖勒特

他读了一遍，觉得语气相当诚恳，姑婆一定不会拒绝他。戈德里克山谷的确是他此行目的之一，但是巴沙特女士似乎希望他长住。盖勒特觉得自己会被闷死，因此本打算悄悄前往不被姑婆察觉。但是因为阿不思的出现，他突然觉得这是个绝佳而顺理成章的机会。  
他可不是自称的无名之辈，并且他有野心在不久的将来让自己的名字响彻全世界。不过他需要盟友，尤其是正在成长的新兴力量。阿不思·邓布利多就是上天安排给他的第一份礼物。  
在盖勒特的设想中，他与阿不思的“偶遇”应该早几个月就发生了。  
他之前就读于德姆斯特朗，一所以拥护黑魔法出名的学校。不过上到四年级的时候，盖勒特就无法满足于停留在高级决斗课程的档次了。在他看来，大多数纯血统的同学都是“过惯了安逸生活的蠢货”,看他们模拟对战的样子，简直滑稽得像跳舞。他们更多时候只想着攀附一个古老纯血统家族、寻求一个伴侣，等读完书就回到深山里的大宅子里过贵族先生太太的生活，而浑然不顾整个巫师界可能会受到的外部冲击。还有那个被公认为是一个世纪以来德姆斯特朗最优秀的学生卢卡斯·珀金斯，整天就知道板着脸故作高深，终身理想竟然只是当德国魔法部部长。  
盖勒特不愿意在一群少爷小姐中间浑浑噩噩。同学中偶尔有几个愿意听他宏伟计划的，他又他们嫌资质平平，因此急需要一个走出去结识朋友的机会。去年的三强争霸赛正是这样一个机会，代表团的选拔标准也正好是他擅长的决斗。  
只是他偏偏首轮碰上了珀金斯，而且选拔是淘汰制。盖勒特现在想起来仍然觉得意难平。他们酣战了一百个回合，然后他找到一个卢卡斯没站稳的空档狠狠炸出了一个恶咒；可惜没有炸歪他的扑克脸，而是只烧焦了对方半边头发。  
珀金斯痛苦地尖叫起来，而正当盖勒特准备迎接他的胜利时，裁判冷冷地说：“犯规，格林德沃先生，加计一次警告。”  
要不是被几个教授拦着，他大概当场就把台子烧了。  
“伙计，他们早就放话给霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿，说今年要派最强的珀金斯出场，你就是运气差了点儿……”后来他的一个跟班小心翼翼地告诉他。  
因为那个警告，盖勒特最终连参观团都没能进，只能通过张贴在学校布告栏里的赛况小报了解情况。当他看见布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨的勇士分别是个娇小妩媚的姑娘和纤细清秀的少年时，他觉得魔法界完蛋了。


	6. 来信

当盖勒特得知阿不思最终捧得三强杯时，已经是他被德姆斯特朗开除、游荡在巴黎街头的时候。  
“噢，别这么难过，伯特兰德老伙计。”调酒师一边指挥着空酒杯排队去被冲洗一边安慰吧台前暗自神伤、胡子快垂到膝盖的巫师，“伊娃已经很棒了，况且她还是最年轻的勇士。”  
“你什么都不懂，威尔森。”老巫师突然攥紧拳头，“霍格沃茨的邓布利多小鬼竟敢拒绝跟伊娃交往，真是胆大包天！我倒要看看他敢不敢踏进法国一个脚趾头。”  
盖勒特隐藏在阴影中，听到他们的交谈偷偷笑了。他忍不住想象备受瞩目的珀金斯的臭脸，又更加好奇那位阿不思·邓布利多是何方神圣。在比赛第二个项目结束后，珀金斯的分数其实已经被邓布利多甩开一截，为此盖勒特还兴奋地在学校礼堂一角挂起一道“珀金斯是傻帽儿”的横幅，并在底下喝了一夜酒。至于珀金斯的一票朋友来找他挑衅、他接着酒劲突然放出厉火（只可惜没有真的点着人）把校舍烧出一个大窟窿、第二天他就收到开除通知，那是后话。  
呵，官僚，腐朽，这所学校本来他也不愿意待。他在一面墙上刻下了死亡圣器的符号，也就是三角形、圆圈加上贯穿中心的直线，并且施了不可消除咒，然后不带一丝留恋地离开了。  
所以今天上午当盖勒特无意间看到那张照片上的脸，他毫不犹豫地就跟了上去。在圣芒戈的时候，他看到少年踌躇不前，面有愁容，但未曾踏进病区，而且一被认出来就匆匆逃离。他身上有秘密，直觉告诉盖勒特，便也紧着步子尾随他到对角巷，最终找到一个机会搭上话。他自有一套拉拢人心的方法，寥寥数语往往就能参到对方的痛处。并且他清楚地在阿不思眼里看到了逐渐被点燃的蓝色火苗。当听到他本人说出戈德里克山谷，盖勒特的心几乎都要狂跳出来。是的，任何一只但凡尝过一口自由空气的鸟儿都不会再回到牢笼中，他完全确信阿不思的忧郁来自于无处展现羽翼。他需要有人帮他打破枷锁，而这个人必须是盖勒特·格林德沃。

阿不思做了个梦。他梦见自己抓着一只巨大的猫头鹰的爪子，在山林湖泊间飞行。在他远远看到城市的轮廓时，发现猫头鹰爪子竟变成了两只手，而手的主人是个神采飞扬的少年，金色的头发在风中恣意舞动。少年低头看了一眼阿不思，快乐地大笑起来，却突然松了手。急速的坠落使他来不及尖叫，正想要掏出魔杖时却发现自己已经悬浮在一个奇怪的图形上，像是一个阵，由三角形、圆和直线组成。  
阿不思身体微微颤动一下醒了过来，发现天已大亮，阿利安娜的房门开了，里面空无一人。他赶忙弹起来冲到客厅，看到弟弟妹妹若无其事地正在吃早饭。  
“早上好，阿不思哥哥。”阿利安娜柔柔地说。  
“早上好，阿利安娜，阿不福思。”阿不思晃了晃头，用力地眨几下眼。  
“早上好。”阿不福思满不在乎地嘟哝了一句。不过阿不思注意到他已经换上了新衣服，袖口不再像之前那样短一截了。

如尼文字典里没有这个三角形的字样。  
阿不思皱起眉头咬起了手指。他不认为这是代表家族的符号，因为巫师家族纹章往往复杂而精细。肯定是个暗号，或是什么谜题，总之这张纸片不会无缘无故躺进他的口袋里。他回想着那个年轻人的自信的神情和高昂的下巴，没错，这个符号一定是对他能否够格深交的试探。  
这样一想，阿不思更加跃跃欲试了。盖勒特来自外国，说不定该从他的来处着手。苦于手边资料甚少，阿不思想到了求助朋友。他很快写好了三封信，分别给另两所学校的勇士和正在旅行的埃菲亚斯。  
“全靠你了。”阿不思把信拴在猫头鹰脚上，郑重地说。  
出乎意料的，当天下午他就收到了一封信，不过是邮局的猫头鹰送来的。

致阿不思·邓布利多   
G.G.

信封上如此写道。阿不思感到意外又惊喜，没想到分别不过一天那个年轻人就来信了，便迫不及待拆开来读。

阿不思，

此刻我正在你所提到的古堡，不过比我想象中要热闹许多。对，都是些小孩子，好像是要做假期历史作业才来参观。我敢保证有人夹带了粪蛋，老天，那个味道。  
至于你提到的吸血鬼，他们的心情的确很糟。  
“这些讨人厌的巫师小崽子，”我听到他们在下水道里恶狠狠地说，“我宁可回去佛罗伦萨看沃尔图里的臭脸。”  
我也就不好问他们是不是真的能活一千岁了。  
好在古堡外面兜售的气泡水味道还不错。  
你今天过得怎么样呢？愿你——或者你的猫头鹰——能有机会出来走走。

盖勒特

他的字体是如此张牙舞爪，内容却满满都是孩子气，阿不思每读一句都忍不住要笑。一瞬间他想把之前做的吸血鬼方面的研究洋洋洒洒地写下寄回去，转念又觉得那样显得自己太像个学究。送信来的猫头鹰歪了歪脑袋，圆溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨地望着阿不思，看来等不到回信它是不会飞走了。  
“好吧好吧，我这就写。”阿不思对猫头鹰说着，铺开一张崭新的羊皮纸。猫头鹰轻轻啄了一下他的手指，退后几步给他腾出地方。

亲爱的盖勒特，

收到你的来信我真高兴。  
我在家里也有许多事情可做，比如说读书，研究魔咒是如何从冗长难懂一步步演变到现在通用的短语相当有意思，而时间也过得很快就像被施了加速咒。  
你提到的沃尔图里我也曾有所耳闻，那是最古老的吸血鬼家族，或者说是皇室，位于意大利佛罗伦萨的沃特拉城。他们之中最年长的皇室成员应该已经超过三千岁了，我有一位教授曾与他打过照面。虽说六世纪以来吸血鬼和巫师就签订了合约互不侵犯干涉，沃尔图里家族的管辖也一直没有出过差错（或许这是吸血鬼专政给巫师带来的唯一好处）。但你知道，我们毕竟在某种意义上是他们的“食物”。所以如果你将来恰巧旅经佛罗伦萨，请务必不要只身前往。  
期待听到你的新消息。

祝好，  
阿不思

他没有提起三角形符号的事。既然盖勒特的来信没有问也没有解释，他也不急着追根究底，毕竟解谜的过程总是比谜底更有意思。  
邮局猫头鹰在叼起回信后，注视了阿不思几秒才起飞，使得阿不思有一种古怪的感觉，那就是这鸟是盖勒特变的。  
十九世纪登记在册的阿尼马格斯只有五位，而其中绝对没有盖勒特·格林德沃这个名字，阿不思提醒自己。或许是太渴望与外界的联系了吧，阿不思用冷水抹了一把脸，抬头看到镜中的那双湛蓝的眼睛正困惑地望着自己。  
后院里，阿利安娜正在阿不福思的鼓励下抱起一捧草慢慢地靠近山羊。她在阳光下真像一个天使，但是阿不思又担心，下一秒钟，她就会像一个肥皂泡一样悄无声息地破灭消失。


	7. 困惑

盖勒特当然没有那个闲工夫变成猫头鹰亲自去送信。这一天，他大概在巫师古堡只待了一刻钟，余下的时间他一直在翻倒巷里逗留。  
在一家叫博金-博克的古董商店里，盖勒特发现了不少新奇玩意儿，比如说一个拖着长长的水烟吸管的骷髅，下面写着“警告：使用者易混淆现实与虚幻”。玻璃柜里陈列的首饰看上去华贵高雅，但是难说里面被下过什么诅咒。盖勒特看到哼了一声，他对这种并不光明正大的报复行径感到嗤之以鼻。  
翻倒巷的路中间没几个行人，但在阳光照不到的地方攒动着不少人影。  
“要来点儿新鲜的眼球吗，小哥？”牙齿掉光的佝偻老女巫阴笑着将篮子提到盖勒特鼻子底下。那些粘皮带血的眼球还在咕噜噜地转动。  
他没有说话，只回瞪了老女巫，异色的右瞳闪着寒光。老女巫低低地咒骂了一句什么就缩回了暗角。  
关于他这只右眼，盖勒特也是近几年才发现可用之处。即使在巫师界，天生异瞳也不是什么吉兆，因此学校里不少人视他为怪胎避之不及，这也间接养成了他独来独往、雷厉风行的性格。某次他偶然发现自己开始能用右眼“看到”一些即将发生的事情，并且对跟他有牵绊的人看得尤为清楚准确之后，种种“意外”就开始发生在那些讥讽他的学生身上。久而久之，大家对他的态度从背后窃窃议论变成了畏惧。少数认为这是领袖气场的同学，后来统统成了他的跟班。  
因此当深夜猫头鹰飞来啄窗户时，盖勒特一点儿都不意外。他接过信闭上双眼，甚至能看到阿不思写信时，脸颊边褐色的头发微微颤动的样子。  
“年轻的朋友，你讲话可真像个教书先生。”盖勒特躺在四柱床上，对着信自言自语，然后用魔杖熄掉了蜡烛。  
一片黑暗中，他努力的凝神注视着头顶的幔帐。画面渐渐清晰起来，他看到飞扬的旗帜和躁动的人群，而被这些喧闹簇拥在正中央的，是两个意气风发的年轻人：他和阿不思。

阿不思陆续收到了朋友们的回信。首先是伊娃·伯特兰德，这个姑娘热情洋溢地写了三页纸，其中两页半在抱怨他为什么躲着她不去巴黎，以及解释她的曾祖父其实非常慈祥只是装得凶神恶煞。关于三角形符号，她表示不知情，但是重申了“如果你能来，我非常乐意和你乘马车去各处找线索”。读到结尾“爱你的，伊娃”时，那封信忽然大声唱起歌儿来还往外冒粉红色的泡泡，吓得阿不思在阿不福思投来怪异目光前赶紧施了一个咒立停。他此刻觉得没有去法国是个无比正确的选择。  
同样的，除了知道希腊保守派和维新派目前就该不该将神杖替换成魔杖、东欧联盟就大型熊类是否该被纳入魔法宠物范畴正在进行热议之外，埃菲亚斯那里也没什么发现。  
倒是最晚的卢卡斯·珀金斯的来信引起了阿不思注意。

抱歉阿不思，我正在魔法部实习，所以回信晚了。我不记得曾从部里任何法律文件或者我浏览过的案底里见过这个记号，不过这并不能排除它可能有着某些阴暗的含义。争霸赛结束我返校的时候，看到学校一堵墙上有与这一模一样的记号，并且据说是出自德姆斯特朗有史以来最危险的学生之手。你可否告知我是从哪里看到这个记号的呢？我可以再去查查看。

最危险的学生？阿不思心里一沉，盖勒特的确应该是来自北方，如果说他就读于德姆斯特朗也顺理成章。卢卡斯所指的会是他吗？他仔细开始回想盖勒特一举一动的细节。他的确富有才华，毕竟能轻松挡住他的咒语并且在他毫无知觉的情况下留下纸片。阿不思也不得不承认，他狂放跳跃的性格极具煽动性，而这种天然的领导力是把双刃剑。  
对了，会不会是他的看似很危险的眼睛？阿不思知道德姆斯特朗全体学生都是纯血统，而古老的巫师家族对于异瞳这种怪象多少会带有偏见。想到这里，阿不思心里宽慰了许多，便在回复给卢卡斯的短信里也只说是偶然读书时看到的。  
阿不思站起来伸展了一下胳膊，给猫头鹰喂了食，然后静静地眺望又一个傍晚的夕阳。目前让他比较在意的是，在几轮密切的通信之后，他已经有整整三天没收到任何盖勒特的消息了。  
或许他只是出于礼貌才往来了几次信件吧，阿不思想到毕竟是自己先提议的，对盖勒特那样自由洒脱的人来说，笔友肯定比不上旅伴。又或者，他迟迟没能解开那个符号，对方也失去耐心了吧。  
他轻轻地叹了一口气，短暂虚幻的快乐消退后现实再一次压迫过来。是的，阿利安娜。他知道自己心底一直在排斥真相，一段日子以来总是找各种借口麻痹自己，但是现在不能再拖延了，否则他会在这个囚笼里越困越深。  
于是第二天一早，阿不思踏着晨露前往巴沙特家，打算彻底将阿利安娜暴走的状况问清楚。巴沙特女士住在村子另一角，因此会途经村子中心。尽管阿不思很少出家门，他也清楚地知道那里有什么。  
母亲的坟墓。  
他在墓园门口犹豫了一下，还是踏了进去。前排那个最新的墓碑十分刺眼。  
坎德拉·邓布利多  
母亲的名字孤独地刻在上面。当阿不思走近时，看到墓碑变成了一组雕像：他的父亲站在母亲身侧，母亲怀里抱着尚在襁褓中的婴儿，一高一矮两个男孩分立两侧。阿不思不敢细看雕像的表情，怕他们一瞬间活过来诘问他为什么在这个家摇摇欲坠的时候身在远方。  
他强忍着即将夺眶而出的泪水，变出一个白色的花环放在空荡荡的墓碑前。这时他听到墓园外有脚步声，出于一种想掩饰的本能，阿不思迅速整理情绪走开了，假装是在散步，只等路过的人离开。  
他绕到了后面几排墓碑，一边读着碑上的姓名和年份，一边侧耳细听逐渐远去的脚步声。有几方墓碑已经历时相当久远，有的被藤蔓攀绕，有的字迹已经辨认不清。他走了一会儿，确认外面已经没有行人，正打算离开，却瞥到让他心停跳一下的东西——  
盖勒特画的三角形符号，就在前方的墓碑上，即使经过岁月的消蚀，但那一定是同样的记号没错。  
阿不思立马俯下身拨开缠绕的藤蔓，试图辨认上面的名字。  
“伊格……诺图斯·佩弗利尔？”阿不思飞速地在脑中搜索与这类似的名字，好几次他觉得都快要想起来了，但是那条确切的线索总是一瞬间溜走。  
最终他还是悻悻地离开了。至少知道了一个名字，不算太糟。

巴沙特女士热情地邀请阿不思进到屋里。  
“孩子，看到你能来找我真是太好了。”她拉阿不思坐在软沙发上，绒绒及时端上了一杯热牛奶。  
“我一直在等你来，但我知道你需要时间平静。”她拉着他的手说。阿不思稍微把头偏到一侧，不让她看到自己些许发红的眼睛。  
“请您告诉我所有您看到的好吗？”  
“当然，当然。”巴沙特女士陷入了回忆，“我记得房子外边有大团的黑雾，就像有生命一样在旋转。我快要走近时，突然听到响亮的爆炸声，还有桌椅翻倒、玻璃碎裂的声音。这一切大概持续了五分钟，然后一下子黑雾全部消失了，就好像什么都没有发生过。”  
她停顿了一下，喝了一口茶，继续说道：“我去敲门，没有人应答；不过已经没有那个必要，房子的一半都炸毁了。坎德拉倒在地上已经失去了呼吸——抱歉，我的孩子——她脸上很恐惧，完全没有血色了。”  
阿不思的手不自觉地攥紧了裤子。  
“绒绒在壁炉后面找到了阿利安娜，她害怕得发抖，像只受伤的小猫，我现在还是无法相信她做出了那样可怕的事情……”  
“那您知道阿利安娜究竟怎么了吗？”  
“我不能确定，阿不思，这和我以前所知的不一样。我猜测是……”  
然而谈话被楼梯上传来的一阵急促的脚步声打断了。


	8. 向导

“您有客人在，女士？”阿不思惊慌地站起来，他并不希望家里的秘密被旁人听到。  
“瞧我的记性，”巴沙特女士拍了拍脑门，“不妨事，阿不思，他不是外人。”  
说着她也起身迎向楼梯口：“孩子，我以为你会晚些起的，毕竟你四个钟头前才到。”  
从楼上下来的年轻人个子很高，必须弯下腰来才能接受巴沙特女士的拥抱。  
“这算不了什么，姑婆，”年轻人越过巴沙特女士的肩膀饱含笑意地向阿不思眨了眨眼，“您这儿的空气让我感到精力充沛。”  
阿不思凝固了。  
此刻站在他面前的绝对是盖勒特·格林德沃本人没错。  
他刚要脱口而出“你怎么在这里”，就看到盖勒特右手食指做出了个小小的“不”的手势，他只好把一肚子话硬憋回去。  
“正好，我来介绍你们认识。”巴沙特女士把盖勒特拉过来，“阿不思，这是我的侄孙盖勒特，他从国外来看我。盖勒特，这是我跟你提过的阿不思·邓布利多。你们年轻人一定有很多话可以聊。”  
“盖勒特·格林德沃，”他调皮地跟阿不思握手，“很高兴认识你，邓布利多先生。”  
邓布利多先生？阿不思又好气又好笑，瞪了他一眼，仿佛这样就能在盖勒特英俊的脸蛋儿上烧出一个洞。  
“哎呀，我才发现自己饿得不行！”盖勒特伸着懒腰，夸张地打着哈欠，向厨房走去。  
“早饭好了，盖勒特少爷！”绒绒尖声细气地喊，端出一盘煎蛋和培根。  
趁盖勒特离开，阿不思回头看到巴沙特女士的口型。她正不出声地说着“默默然”三个字。

“别生我的气，阿不思。”在阿不思被过分热情地塞下第二顿早饭后终于离开巴沙特女士家的时候，盖勒特匆匆追上来，甚至衬衫扣子都没有全扣好。  
“我没有生气，格林德沃先生。”阿不思冷冰冰地说。  
“你是为了这个？”盖勒特上来勾住阿不思的肩膀，“拜托，我可不想在肚子空空的时候还要花一个钟头跟老太太解释我们俩约过会的事。”  
“我没有跟你约会。”阿不思想甩开他的手但是失败了，盖勒特是个人形魔鬼网。  
“这几天我在赶路，我发誓。”盖勒特把右手手背亮给阿不思看，“因为不方便给你回信，你那鸟儿已经教训过我了。”他的手上的确还留着淡淡的伤痕。  
阿不思勉强接受了这个解释。沉默片刻，他开口道：“好吧，是我过于狭隘了。”  
“那么你愿意做我的向导吗？我恐怕一会儿找不到回去的路。”盖勒特即刻恢复了活泼。  
“别开玩笑，盖勒特，你多大了？”阿不思才不吃这一套，独自跨过半个欧洲却会在小山村里迷路？  
“十六岁。”他无辜地说。  
该死，尽管盖勒特比阿不思高半个头，严格意义上却还是个未成年巫师。  
没等他想好回绝的理由，迎面就撞上盖勒特胜利的表情。  
“就一天，我保证。”  
于是阿不思也不知怎么就带着他逛遍了广场、邮局、书店和教堂，他甚至怀疑盖勒特偷偷对他施了混淆咒才使得自己言听计从。经过墓园的时候，他再三警告自己不能把这个眼尖并且善于套话的家伙带进去。  
“盖勒特，你知道默默然吗？”为了转移他对墓园的兴趣，阿不思如是问，并且尽量让视线不要移到母亲的新墓上。  
盖勒特的眉毛挑了一下，回答：“听说过一些。似乎是巫师在年幼时受到抑制，他们体内的魔法就被压缩扭曲而形成的一股神秘力量。很罕见就是了，怎么，你对这个有兴趣？”  
“但是默然者从没有活过十岁的，不是吗？”阿不思回避了问题。  
“事实是要靠知情人提供、有心人收集才最终被公之于众的。”盖勒特意味深长地说。  
他没有坦诚相告的是，早些时候正是他跟在墓园外面，并且看到了阿不思凭吊母亲、发现佩弗利尔墓碑的全过程。至于阿不思与姑婆的谈话，他也全部听到了。对眼前人的过去，盖勒特已能推测出十有八九；但他更在意他们由无数偶然和必然交织成的未来。  
不知是否因为夏日炎热，盖勒特的右眼突然烧灼得厉害，他不得不用手捂着，放慢了脚步。  
“你需要休息，盖勒特。”阿不思关切地说，同时也有一点儿如释重负，“我送你回去吧。”  
“麻烦了，阿不思……”他的嘴唇异常苍白，不像是装病。  
阿不思赶忙支撑住他即将要倒下的身体，扛稳他一条胳膊后立刻幻影移形到巴沙特门前。在小精灵的协助下，他们用悬浮咒将盖勒特送回房间。待他平躺下来，阿不思正准备走，却见意识模糊的盖勒特因为燥热胡乱地扯开衬衣的上面几颗扣子，衣服里面露出一截项链。而挂在项链上的坠子，正是他画在羊皮纸上的三角形记号。


	9. 急病

又来？阿不思有些许恼火，他要操心的事已经够多了。  
他把坠子塞回盖勒特衣领里，无意间触到他的皮肤，好烫。  
他没能收回手，因为被榻上人一把抓住了。  
“阿不思！”盖勒特急促地喊了一声，但是没有醒。他没闭严的眼皮下面翻着白，眼珠无规则地颤动着。  
这家伙在做什么梦？阿不思撇撇嘴，努力地想抽出手，不过被越攥越紧，指节都发白了。  
“力松劲泄。”阿不思自有对策。  
盖勒特闷哼了一声，手臂一下子没了力气，软软地甩到枕头上。他无意识地翻了个身，背后一片汗湿。  
“快快烘干。”阿不思叹了口气，这才离开。  
巴沙特女士在楼梯口张望，阿不思迎上前去：“放心吧，盖勒特没事。他只是睡得不够。”  
“那就好，这孩子就是爱胡来。我得让他向你学学，多叫人省心。”  
“他打算在您这里住多久？”阿不思不动声色地问。  
“唉，随他吧。”巴沙特女士露出一抹愁容，“可怜的孩子，在学校里受了不少委屈，还被开除了。他写信说要到处走走散心，可我真怕他出事，才想要他来我这里休养，好早点儿忘记那些烦心事。”  
阿不思无法想象盖勒特会受人欺负。不是巴沙特女士对他盲目宠爱，就是他在长辈面前装得太乖。阿不思倾向于后者，毕竟刚才那番话印证了盖勒特退学的事实。这样看来，卢卡斯所指的最危险的学生就更可能是盖勒特了。  
阿不思一直是个好学生。他聪明、可靠、善解人意，这是公认的事实——可能只有阿不福思反对。但那又有什么关系呢？有个古怪的弟弟却还是耐心有加，反而衬托得他更加完美。他用这种完美编织成精巧的外壳，让人们自动敬而远之，这样他就不用担心有人闯进他的世界、知晓他的秘密。  
人们道他是温水，能解渴能取暖，但是缺了点刺激。然而当他触碰到盖勒特这团火，意外地察觉到自己有点儿，沸腾？  
阿不思摸了摸自己的额头，确信没有发烧，然后赶紧调整一下情绪向巴沙特女士继续询问早上未完的话题。  
“女士，您认为阿利安娜是默然者？”  
“我这样猜测，不过你也知道历史上……”  
“从没有活过十岁的例子。”阿不思短促地说。  
“正是这样。”巴沙特女士忧心忡忡，“如果与我们假想的方向一致，那就危险了。默默然在巫师身上寄生越久就越强大，到我们都无法控制的时候，恐怕毁掉的不只是一栋房子。”  
“有没有可能……把默默然转移出来？”  
巴沙特女士沉重地摇了摇头：“很难，阿不思。默默然不是一个可以消除的恶咒，它会长成巫师的一部分，把它强行抽离无异于谋杀。”  
“那如果让阿利安娜慢慢地把默默然的能力释放出来呢？或者用魔药控制？”阿不思焦急地说。  
“那不是我的专长，孩子。”巴沙特女士无奈地说，“历史没有告诉我答案。”  
阿不思陷入了久久的沉默。父亲的牺牲、母亲的固执、弟弟的坚持，最终只是勉强将阿利安娜注定的结局推后了一点吗。他自己空有一身虚名，到头来连至亲都拯救不了，真是莫大的讽刺。  
“多陪陪她，阿不思，”巴沙特女士站起来，“她需要快乐。”  
她离开了客厅，但没有要送他走的意思，还留下了一杯热茶。  
快乐，阿不思苦涩地想，他自己都久久没有感受到快乐了，还如何有多余的传递给别人呢？  
想到这里他由衷地羡慕起楼上睡着的家伙来。  
“嗵！”一声巨响打破了他的沉思。

其实楼上的那位睡得并不安稳。  
盖勒特的右眼使用过度了，他太急不可耐地想知道接下来将发生的事情。但是今天的状况他始料未及，他一向很少生病的。  
真是丢脸啊。这是他倒在阿不思纤细肩膀上前最后的清晰意识。  
接着他开始看到各种模糊的幻象嗖嗖飞过，好像是地牢，好像是漩涡。然后他抓住了一只手，确信那是阿不思的，便大声呼喊着他的名字希望他能把自己拽出困境。  
可是阿不思轻蔑地扫了他一眼就松开了手，任凭他坠入无底的深渊。  
这感觉糟透了，孤立无援，就像要同时跟十条龙搏斗。  
然后那些龙就真的出现了，嘎嘎怪笑着追赶他，还不时往他身上喷着带火星的热气。他拼命躲闪，魔杖却不知什么时候丢了，真是雪上加霜。  
跑着跑着，眼前突然出现了一个湖，他迫不及待地一跃进去，冰爽的感觉使他舒服了许多。他甚至还发现了自己的魔杖，正在慢慢下沉。于是他赶紧抓住魔杖，回头声嘶力竭地对追上来的龙念出咒语——  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“昏倒在地的是你啊，盖勒特。”  
龙会说话？盖勒特愣了一下，然后一下子睁开了眼睛。  
眼前不是什么龙，而是阿不思颇为无奈地俯视着他。而他手里拽着的是阿不思的鞋带。


	10. 探病

阿不思闻声马上赶到楼上房间时，见到眼前情景没忍住笑：盖勒特卷着半截毯子，脸贴在地板上一副陶醉的神情，一只手还在乱扑腾。  
正想把他弄起来，没想到还闹了“昏昏倒地”这一出，真是恩将仇报啊。阿不思丝毫不怀疑，如果盖勒特真的拿着魔杖，自己一定已经飞出去了。  
“阿不思，你真好。”在被抱回床上去时，盖勒特趴在阿不思肩膀上呼着热气虚弱地说。  
“是啊我真好。”阿不思索性顺着他的话，把盖勒特的脑袋安放到枕头上，并帮他把凌乱的金发抹到两边，心想自己大概摆脱不了照顾人的命运了。家里两个，这里又加一个。  
“你还会来看我的吧？”他抓住阿不思的两根手指，直勾勾地望着他，仿佛一只深情的护树罗锅。  
“也许吧。”阿不思摸了摸他的额头，似乎烧得不那么厉害了。  
盖勒特没有说话，而是吃力地摸索着床头柜上的魔杖，朝阿不思的鞋子指了指。  
一个漂亮而结实的结。

阿不思在客厅里仔细地读着《高级魔药制作》。  
不是解毒，不是疗伤……或许缓和剂在阿利安娜发病前能起点作用？  
遗忘药水？巴沙特女士已经修改了部分阿利安娜的记忆，但是不知道默默然会不会抵抗遗忘咒；果真如此的话，药水可能也没多大用处。  
欢欣剂，可使服用者获得幸福感。  
阿利安娜幸福吗？阿不思抬头看到妹妹正坐在后门口，望着远处的山林出神。她的表情似笑非笑，像是在欣赏梦境。不一会儿，她的视线像是跟着不存在的鸟儿起飞了一般移向了空中，又静静眺望着像是目送什么远去了。就这样一天天的，也不怎么主动说话，沉浸在自己的小世界里。  
阿不思将心思收回到书本上，皱着眉看着每种魔药后面长长的原料单子，思考着他要从哪里搞到这些稀奇古怪的东西。  
退烧药水似乎是配料最简单的了，但是用不上。药剂配方上面有个小小的示意图，服药前显示的是一个歪斜在椅子上的巫师，周身冒着烟。阿不思盯着看了几秒，突然发现图上巫师的脸变成了盖勒特。  
“梅林啊！”阿不思猛地向后一仰，“啪”地一声合上书丢了出去，仿佛那是一只燃烧的刺猬。  
他在是否要去探望那个年轻人的问题上纠结了许久。一方面，他坚决不相信盖勒特身体有大碍；相反的，一定是他过剩的精力没处消耗才憋出的内伤。但另一方面，不去会显得自己太冷漠，未尽地主之谊，于心不忍不说，极有可能还给那狡猾的家伙留下话柄。  
但愿他现在正睡着吧，阿不思这样想，打定主意只看一眼就回来。

“真是贴心的孩子，阿不思。”巴沙特女士听到阿不思的来意，轻声说着拉他进屋。  
“可怜的盖勒特少爷今天只喝了几口水，”绒绒带着哭腔说，“先生快去看看吧！”  
阿不思一惊，连忙轻手轻脚地上楼。窗帘拉着，房间里很昏暗。阿不思见到一个人形埋在毯子里，盖得很严实，只有些许金发软塌塌地搭在枕头上。  
“盖勒特？”他小心翼翼地向前走，怕惊扰了他。  
床上的人一动不动，甚至看不到呼吸该有的起伏。毯子都没过额头了，这种不自然的感觉是——  
当阿不思意识到不对的时候已经来不及了。他一把掀开毯子，还没看清那个被变成人型的软垫脸上丑丑的表情，一下子就被从天而降的盖勒特压倒在床上。  
“阿尔，你可算来看我了！”盖勒特的确很努力地想表现出楚楚可怜的样子，但是他声音里过于明显的笑意出卖了他。  
阿不思心里有一百个后悔。  
盖勒特并不是单纯从床罩顶上跳下来吓他而已，他还钳制住了他拿魔杖的手。  
盖勒特如果不是小型的巨蜘蛛，就是被施了放大咒的康沃尔郡小精灵。  
“我就不该来。”阿不思的声音闷闷地传出来。  
盖勒特快乐地大笑起来。好，趁这个空档——  
阿不思突然反转手腕射出一个无声咒。  
但是不意外地，还是被盖勒特轻松挡住了。  
“锁腿咒？真狠心呐，阿不思。”盖勒特松开了他，顺势又躺了下去，假咳了两声，“我是个病人啊。”  
“病人！”阿不思站起来，用力扯了扯起皱的上衣。  
“我等了你二十六个小时，”盖勒特用一种受尽委屈的语气说，“一口饭都没吃。”  
“那是你自找的。”阿不思头也不回地走了。  
出门又碰见了巴沙特女士，她似乎在他带着褶皱的衣服上多看了两眼。  
真是不顺的一天。阿不思回到家，在用魔法烤苹果馅饼准备当晚饭的时候，用力过猛烤糊了。  
兄妹几个和屋后的山羊对这个失败品都没有兴趣。  
“给那家伙送去吧。”阿不思将馅饼塞进盒子，打发猫头鹰飞一趟。  
“你最近有点儿不大对头。”阿不福思指出。  
“是这样吗？”阿不思忍着一股气，“那真是对不起。”他转过身去忙着准备重新做一个馅饼，心想着这一个个的都不让人省心。  
“你可以回房间里去睡觉的。”阿不福思眼睛低低地看着别处，“我是说，你用不着整晚守在阿利安娜门口。”  
阿不思有一瞬间想给阿不福思一个拥抱，但还是忍住了。  
“谢谢你，阿不福思。”  
事情似乎都在渐渐向好的方向发展。但愿吧。


	11. 赔罪

盖勒特感觉好极了，是前所未有的好，好得像喝了福灵剂。  
躺了一天一夜，此刻他的思路清晰异常，右眼如同获得新生一般。他看到了更多，尤其是在与被预测对象有肢体接触的时候。  
想到阿不思那双过于认真的蓝眼睛，盖勒特简直兴奋得要发疯。他一会儿跳起来，一会儿又重重地倒上床，掏出胸前那枚坠子摩挲，然后放在嘴唇上亲吻。  
猫头鹰来了，拍打着窗户，捎来一个包裹。  
苹果馅饼浓郁的甜香立刻充满了整个房间，虽然带着一点焦糊。盖勒特风卷残云似的三两下解决了它，感到一阵满足。此时盒子底部浮现出一行细小的字：  
如果你看到这里，想必身体已经大好。  
A.D.  
真是心口不一的家伙啊，盖勒特想，决定要推他一把。

阿不思很久没有在自己的床上睡觉了，上面甚至积了薄薄的灰尘。  
“清理一新。”  
床抖动了一下，被子和枕头也变成了松软舒适的模样。他几乎一沾到床就睡着了，身体比大脑更知道他此刻所需。  
窗户留了一丝缝透气。  
夏日的夜晚总是很短，好像天才擦黑就迫近黎明。柔和的晨光照进房间里，照到阿不思脸上。他朦胧间睡眼微睁，只见窗台上蹲着一个黑影。  
大概是猫头鹰吧……猫头鹰就是这样悄无声息的体贴的动物。  
阿不思正打算再睡一会儿，惊觉怪异，猫头鹰怎么有一只眼睛是白色的？  
他“噌”地弹坐起来，却发现窗台上的确是猫头鹰没错。它的眼睛也没有不对劲的地方，正在好奇地打量着主人。  
“过来吧。”阿不思抬起一条手臂，让猫头鹰可以停靠。  
鸟儿扑棱棱地飞过来，抬起一只脚，上面系着一个羊皮纸卷。  
阿不思把羊皮纸展开，上面密密麻麻的，有几处还沾了水渍。这是一种非常蹩脚的字体，看得出写信人很想写工整但是徒劳，那些字母就像要离开纸张拼命飞起来似的。

致最亲爱的阿不思，

我正在做深刻的检讨，为我早些时候的莽撞懊悔不已。姑婆伤心极了，她指责我将“单纯无私的邓布利多先生气到头也不回”是一件“极其幼稚的蠢事”，并且警告我“不立即道歉的话，戈德里克山谷将不再欢迎你”。  
可是梅林知道，我是多么盼望你来呀！我原本烧得发抖，根本写不了信，连话也说不出来，只能乖乖躺着。好几次她们在底下走来走去，我都当是你过来，激动得冒汗，这才不得不起来透透气。

透透气。阿不思半个字都不会相信的，就像他不相信宾斯教授会讲笑话、皮皮鬼会夸奖人一样。

可是当你真的走近，我就什么都忘啦。我对你没法假装生病，一秒都忍不了。我的朋友，我大概是错在没有一进门就给你一个拥抱，好让你立即知道我多么开心。以你的聪明，怎么会识不破我笨拙的伪装？而且我的心跳得厉害，你也准能听见。除了简单粗暴先发制人，还能有什么办法阻止你嘲笑这样拙劣的我呢？阿不思，我是真的害怕，怕你厌烦了总是冲动的我；但我更怕你不在乎我，当我是只吵闹而无足挂齿的地精。

“我并不讨厌你呀。”阿不思喃喃地说。  
信仿佛听懂了似的，显示出新的字迹：  
如果你看到这里，想必心情已经大好。请到门口来吧，我带了礼物。  
G.G.  
不妙。阿不思抓起魔杖冲出房间。盖勒特来他固然高兴，但是还没有做好把家人介绍给他的准备。  
开门、揪起坐在门前台阶上的盖勒特的衣领、幻影移形，阿不思用了半秒钟。他们显形到不远处的一棵树上，透过树冠能隐约看到家里。趁盖勒特还没站稳，阿不思赶紧补了一个无声无息咒。  
但是盖勒特甚至没有试图反抗。他颓然地靠在枝干上，怀里抱着一个盒子，眼圈泛红。  
“听着，盖尔，”阿不思一下子有点心软，“你别不打招呼直接过来。”  
盖勒特配合地点点头，将盒子往阿不思手里推了推，幽怨地望着他，全然没有初见时的锐气。  
盒子里面出乎意料的是个柠檬蛋糕而不是会炸出黑烟的小恶咒。  
“你做的？”阿不思扬起了眉毛。  
无声的盖勒特更用力地点着头。  
“终了结束。”他挥了挥魔杖，盖勒特喘了一口大气。  
“你原谅我了吗？”他听起来甚至有些惶恐。  
“当然，”见盖勒特喜上眉梢又要扑过来，阿不思赶紧把魔杖抵住他胸口，“还没有。我怎么知道你没往蛋糕里面掺打嗝药水。”  
“其实我加了迷情剂。”盖勒特赌气地说。  
“不，你没有。我知道迷情剂闻起来是什么味道。”阿不思轻轻地笑了。  
“什么味道？”他必然是会追问的。  
阿不思撞上了近在咫尺的热烈的目光，脸腾地红了。  
“噢，闭嘴吧……无声无息！别那种表情，你又不是吃不了蛋糕了。”  
是啊，有什么比柠檬蛋糕和夏日清晨更相配呢？


	12. 吸引

“为什么不能让我进去坐坐呢？”盖勒特在重获声音以后响亮地说，一边紧跟着阿不思往回走。  
“不为什么。”他并不担心盖勒特跟着。只要他想，盖勒特就绝对摸不到大门。  
“我看你是在偷偷研究黑魔法吧！”盖勒特故意激他说。  
“原来德姆斯特朗的学生对黑魔法是这样的保守态度。”阿不思回击道。  
盖勒特一时语塞。  
“……还不是因为学校里多的是像卢卡斯·珀金斯那样的傻帽儿。”  
“哦？你说卢卡斯是傻帽儿？”  
见阿不思像是饶有兴趣的样子，盖勒特赶紧接茬：“他的蠢事我能连着给你讲三天，走，进屋说！”  
“我看我自己写信问他好了。”阿不思弹了弹魔杖，示意盖勒特知趣的话就自动离开。  
可是没料到房门自己开了。  
“是谁在吵吵闹闹！阿不思？”门后面，阿不福思带着些微怒气低吼。他没有阿不思高，但体格很壮实。  
“你是谁？”阿不福思注意到哥哥身边陌生的少年。  
“我是你哥哥的客人。我叫盖勒特·格林德沃。”盖勒特骄傲但不失礼貌地说。  
“没听说过。”阿不福思眯着眼表示不屑。  
“他是巴沙特女士的亲戚，到山谷来小住。”阿不思平静地说，见弟弟的敌意变淡了点儿。  
“你们最好安静一些。”  
阿不福思侧过身子让开去路，但是仍然满怀狐疑地盯着盖勒特。  
阿不思不动声色地迅速把盖勒特拉进自己的房间。幸好阿利安娜还没有起床。  
“哇，你的房间是这样的！”盖勒特压低了声音，但还是很兴奋，就好像他早晨没有到窗户上偷看过似的。  
房间里的色调是猩红和金色，继承了格兰芬多的风格。他有一个巨大的书柜直接连到阁楼，不过天花板被阿不思施了魔法变成天空的样子，因此书柜仿佛高耸入云。写字台靠墙，摆着一些奖章和精密的小仪器、厚厚的咒语书、几卷羊皮纸，还有早晨被丢在上面的盖勒特写的字迹蹩脚的信。角落里有一个衣帽架，现在只挂着霍格沃茨的袍子，其余的衣服都被阿不思收好在柜子里。  
“嗯……”盖勒特双手抱着胸审视了一圈，“要不是这里有张床，我真以为进了办公室呢，邓布利多教授！”  
“小声点儿，盖勒特。”阿不思一边比了个“嘘”的手势，一边往房间门上发射了一个反向抗干扰咒。  
“干嘛那么听他的，你不才是哥哥吗？”盖勒特满不在乎地说，“袍子飞来！”  
校袍“嗖”地飞到盖勒特手里，他一把披上。  
“好看吗？”他得意洋洋地问阿不思，一边低头看着左右转着圈，“你居然连穿衣镜都没有？”  
除了袖子和下摆有点短，他穿上去意外地合适，尤其是金色的长发与狮子徽章很是相配。  
“阿不福思只是不太擅长跟人交往。”  
“你们可一点儿都不像。”盖勒特摇摇头，又对桌子上三强争霸赛的奖杯产生了兴趣，把它捧起来叉着腰说，“我还真想跟你较量较量，这玩意儿就不一定是谁的了。”  
“是嘛，”阿不思笑，“可是我都没在代表团里见到你。”  
“那是黑幕！”盖勒特气得跳脚，将决斗选拔的事滔滔不绝地说了，“你得感谢我呢，阿不思。我打赌你们对付客迈拉的那场，珀金斯一准想起了他倒霉的半边头发才分了神。”  
“你不怕我告诉他你说的坏话吗？”阿不思戳了戳他的额头。  
“无所谓啦，只是那样你就再也见不到我了。”盖勒特耸耸肩说，“老珀金斯一定会让他最亲爱的魔法部捏造一个‘黑巫师格林德沃挟持英国天才少年魔法师’的罪名，把我丢进监狱里关一辈子。”  
“进监狱之前，你需要一杯茶，朋友。”阿不思愉快地说，“待在这里。”他补充道。  
阿不思万分没有想到的是，当他端着茶回到房间里，盖勒特虽说乖乖的没乱跑乱翻，但是屋里多了一个人——  
“阿利安娜！”阿不思脱口而出，茶都快洒了。  
“瞧你，多么冒失。”盖勒特撇撇嘴，给茶杯茶壶施了悬停咒，“你会吓到这位小天使的。”  
好像他才是这里的主人一样。

按照盖勒特的说法，他听到敲门声，就跑去开，却是个小姑娘——  
“阿不思哥哥？”她轻轻地呼唤，结果发现是个陌生人，正要躲，却被拉住手亲吻了一下。  
“可爱的小姐，我是你哥哥的朋友，他一会儿就会回来。在那之前，我能否有幸知道你的名字呢？”盖勒特弯着腰，一手别在背后，非常绅士而温柔地问。  
“我、我叫阿利安娜……”她几乎没有见过家人之外的任何人，非常紧张。  
“请原谅我的冒犯。”盖勒特松开手，然后随手将桌上他写的信变成一只纸鸟，让它在阿利安娜身边慢慢飞舞，“喜欢吗？”  
阿利安娜显然被纸鸟给迷住了，她眼里有了神采，嘴上有了笑意。  
“我们在这里一起等哥哥回来好吗？”  
“嗯！”

“就是这样？”阿不思感到不可思议。  
“不然呢？”盖勒特停止了再现场景的夸张表演，阿利安娜咯咯地笑了。  
“阿利安娜，怎么想到来找我呢？”阿不思柔声问妹妹。  
“阿不思哥哥不在楼下，阿利安娜就到处找。”她竟然一口气说出了这么长的句子。  
阿不思看看妹妹，又看看盖勒特，他们都没有觉得有什么不对劲之处；倒是他自己大惊小怪，像个神经质的病人。  
他好言说马上下楼去陪她，阿利安娜才满足地走出门去。  
“嗨呀！”盖勒特立马捶了阿不思一下，“怪不得不让我出去，有个这么可爱的妹妹却藏着掖着。”  
“她以前从来不会主动找我的……”阿不思像是没听见他的话似的，突然又紧盯着盖勒特说，“该不是你又动了什么手脚？”  
“天地良心，”盖勒特举起双手，“五分钟前我才知道她的存在。”  
阿不思沉默。阿利安娜和盖勒特相处似乎并不困难，还挺开心的样子。  
“真要说有的话，”盖勒特倾过身子轻轻撞了下阿不思的肩膀，在他耳边用气声说，“大概是我对于邓布利多们具有独特的吸引力。”


	13. 解惑

盖勒特一跃成为了邓布利多家的核心人物。  
没过几天，阿利安娜就熟练自然地喊他“盖勒特哥哥”了，阿不思甚至觉得比叫自己还亲。他没想到盖勒特是如此有耐心，可以一遍又一遍地给阿利安娜讲童话故事。  
阿不福思的地位一落千丈，这使得他很不适应，尽管阿利安娜只管他直呼“哥哥”。他总是会恶狠狠地盯着盖勒特一会儿，但是又挑不出什么刺。  
“这样不礼貌，阿不福思。”阿不思皱着眉头指出。  
阿不福思便会挥挥手，嘴里不知道嘟哝什么，然后头也不回地消失几个小时。这样的场景最近频频发生。  
“请你不要往心里去。”阿不思叹口气向盖勒特说。他心底也知道，自己正在越来越依赖这个热情的朋友，害怕他因自己家人的冷漠而不再登门。  
“当然，”盖勒特故作老沉，“年轻人嘛，总是富有个性。”  
“你只比他大一岁而已吧。”阿不思摁了下盖勒特的脑袋。   
“您说的没错，”盖勒特吃吃的笑声从那些随意垂下的金发里面传来，“邓布利多教授。”  
这时候阿利安娜走过来，扯了扯盖勒特的袖子。  
“盖勒特哥哥，你能再给我讲讲三兄弟的故事吗？”  
“当然可以，我的小天使。”盖勒特马上变得异常温和，接过那本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，“我们来看看，佩弗利尔三兄弟的传说……”  
阿不思脑中“嗡”的一声。他说的的确是佩弗利尔，那个墓碑上的姓氏！  
“盖勒特，”他忍不住打断道，“你是说那个童话故事是有原型的吗？”  
“没错，阿不思，”盖勒特显得有点不耐烦，“劳驾别打扰我们。”然后他开始绘声绘色地给阿利安娜讲起三兄弟路遇死神、索要礼物的故事。  
阿不思一个字都没听进去。他立刻在纸上画下了那个三角形的符号，它代表什么呢？三个兄弟，是三角形的三个顶点吗？那么中间的圆圈就是死神，被包围着说明被三兄弟压制了？可是那根竖线又代表了什么含义……  
盖勒特读着故事，一边用余光打量着阿不思。很好，他在朝正确的方向前进。  
三件圣器，战无不胜的老魔杖，起死回生的复活石，躲避死神的隐形衣……  
对了，如果那个形状所指的是物而不是人呢？  
阿不思在纸的空白处重新整理了思路，画下一根竖线代表魔杖。复活石，没人知道长什么样子，姑且用圆圈来代替。隐形衣既然是斗篷，那么简化成三角形也很合理。  
“据说，只要同时拥有了这三件圣器，就能成为死神的主人。”盖勒特的故事讲完了。他看到阿不思若有所思的样子，不易察觉地露出一抹笑容。他一定会来向他证实的。

等阿利安娜去午睡，阿不思一把将盖勒特拖进了房间并带上了门。他利落地挥了挥魔杖，盖勒特最上面的两颗扣子开了。  
“阿尔、阿尔，”盖勒特邪魅地笑了，“没想到你是这样心急。不过如果你一定要的话……”他懒懒地伸开双臂，闭上眼一脸陶醉的样子。  
“瞎胡闹。”阿不思又抖了下魔杖，盖勒特只觉得脖子一勒，是被胸前飞出来的坠子拉的，“解释解释。”  
“你就不能温柔一点儿。”盖勒特撅起了嘴，不过面前的阿不思一点不为所动，举着当时他写给他的名字纸片。  
“解释什么？”他装着傻。  
“这个记号！自从我遇到你，它就总是出现。我从没有在任何一本书里看到过，它却就刻在我家附近的一块墓碑上，而且墓的主人竟然是个童话故事的原型？我不能相信这都是巧合。”阿不思越说越快，盖勒特饶有兴致地看着他，然后扶住了他的肩膀。  
“所以呢，你搞懂它的意思了吗？”他淡淡地问。  
“我不知道，盖勒特……我只是瞎猜。”阿不思微微地颤抖着，移开了视线。  
“说说看。”他捧起了阿不思的脸，紧锁着他的双眼不让他的目光游离开。  
阿不思脑子里一片空白。盖勒特的眼神前所未有的认真，左边一片炽热，右边冷如寒霜。  
他麻木地将他的推断和盘托出。  
盖勒特的目光随着他的讲述渐渐柔和，他的嘴唇也从抿成直线到舒展出弧度。  
“你大概打算笑我了吧，说这些都是我胡思乱想……”阿不思见到他玩味的表情颇有些羞恼，用力想再把头扭开。  
盖勒特摇摇头，轻轻一跃整个人挂在阿不思身上，双腿在他腰后打了个结，害得他踉跄一步差点摔倒。  
“不是的，阿不思。”他在他耳边轻轻呢喃，甚至有点哽咽，“你做得真棒，把它完全解开了……你是第一个、唯一一个……”他把脸埋在他肩膀里没能说下去，抱得更紧了些。  
阿不思不得不花了一刻钟安抚他，就像抚摸拍打一个婴儿。好在他虽然个头高，分量倒不是很重。

“你是说这三样东西真的存在？”阿不思追问道。  
盖勒特这会儿舒舒服服地霸占着阿不思的床，一条腿搭在另一条上，正就着阳光欣赏自己灵活的手指。  
“不然呢，你以为我来这里干嘛？看你吗？”这很盖勒特，他从惹人怜到惹人厌简直是无缝切换。阿不思忍不住捅了他一下。  
“这么说你已经去过墓地了。”他阴郁地说。  
“是的。”  
“你应该看到了些别的？”  
“没错。”  
两人心照不宣，知道所指的正是他母亲的墓。  
“你为什么不问我？”半晌，阿不思才又开口道，“你肯定早就发觉我家里不对劲了。我的弟弟妹妹……”  
“阿不思，我们是朋友。”盖勒特打断他，“朋友不会强迫你说你不愿意主动提起的事。”  
阿不思没有说话。  
“况且你不是也没问我圣器标志的事吗？”他接着说，“你再闷声不响我都要憋不下去啦！阿，尔，小，倔，倔。”最后几个字从他口中一蹦一跳地飞出来。  
即使阿不思往他脸上砸了一个枕头，也没能掩盖住紧接着爆发出的一阵大笑。


	14. 圣器

“伊格诺图斯是第几个兄弟？”阿不思问。  
“应该是老三，所以那件隐形衣有可能就在这个山谷某处。”  
“看来你还没有找到。”  
“是的，”盖勒特承认，有点不情不愿，“伊格诺图斯显然不会把它带进坟墓里。那么就是一代传一代，或许姓氏都已经变了。”  
“可是隐形衣有什么特别之处呢？你用咒语隐身肯定不成问题。”阿不思指出。  
“话虽如此，”盖勒特眼里放光，“但那毕竟是三件圣器之一啊。想想看，阿不思，‘成为死神的主人’。”  
“听起来非常黑魔法。”阿不思揶揄他。  
“别那么较真，”盖勒特不以为然地，“非要细究的话，也就复活石比较邪乎。可是老魔杖，战无不胜啊……”  
阿不思低头看了一眼自己的魔杖。自从他十一岁第一次拿起它的时候，这魔杖就成为他身体的一部分，他们与彼此完美契合。  
“我可能还是会选复活石。”阿不思平静地说。  
“行啊，我们下一个就找复活石。”盖勒特拍拍他的肩膀，“老魔杖肯定不难找，就像我姑婆总是挂在嘴边的，‘老魔杖的血腥溅满了整部魔法史’。”  
“我们一起找？”阿不思打断了他的滔滔不绝。  
“难道你指望我千辛万苦找到它，然后用猫头鹰给你寄过来吗？”盖勒特撇撇嘴，“我还没有爱你到那个份儿上。”  
“盖勒特，别误会，”阿不思轻轻地说，“我是没法从家里离开。阿利安娜需要我，你知道，她上不了学。”  
承认这个事实还是让阿不思心痛了一下。他能想象出如果此时身边是埃菲亚斯·多吉，他一定会露出忧伤而怜悯的表情说一堆安慰的话，这只会让他更难受。  
但盖勒特给了他一个斩钉截铁的表情：“放心吧，一定能找出解决方案的，凭我们。”

每天晚饭前告别盖勒特的时候，阿利安娜总会悄悄在门后面张望，也不说话。等到盖勒特回头注意到她，才会脸一下通红。  
“我明天一早就来看你，小甜心，我保证。”他将阿利安娜一绺长长的头发温柔地别到她耳朵后面，留下一个微笑后“噗”一声消失在空气中。  
阿不思确定他看到阿不福思鼻子里喷出了火星。不过他也确实看到了，他一直当做是个小孩子的妹妹，脸上第一次流露出少女的神态。

夜晚还是太漫长了。盖勒特不在的时候，邓布利多家就像炭火燃尽的壁炉一样沉寂。阿不思也总是在这时候才想起来有很多话在白天没来得及说。

亲爱的盖勒特，

请原谅我变得话多，不过在晚上我才有机会思考一些事情。  
关于“成为死神的主人”，我不知道你是作何理解。在我看来，那些圣器分开的时候，似乎并没能帮助主人远离死亡——反而还拉近了，比如说老魔杖。复活石也并不能将逝者真正带回人世间，虽然我承认这种想法本身危险但迷人。它带回的是种幻象，我猜，引诱人步入深渊。不管你相信与否，我一度沉迷在另一种幻象中无法自拔，现在想来我所虚度的时光并没有能带来真实的快乐。所以，诱惑，我的朋友，我无法确定我能否承受得住。至于隐形衣，它更像个避世的道具，我不太能想象你会用到它。  
当然啦，这些是我的臆想。况且圣器聚齐以后是否会出现不一样的效果，故事里没有告诉我们。如果有幸，希望能与你一同见证。  
此外，你惧怕死亡吗？

你的，  
阿不思

猫头鹰消失在夜色中。  
盖勒特正靠在软垫上翻开一本小册子，里面夹着大大小小的剪报。他挥舞了一下魔杖，这些纸片就自动立起来排列在他面前，仿佛空气中有一堵看不见的墙。这些是他从姑婆收集的《预言家日报》上裁下来的，内容全部有关阿不思·邓布利多。  
“巴纳布斯·芬克利优异施咒手法奖……威森加摩英国青少年代表……开罗国际炼金术大会开拓性贡献金奖……”盖勒特读着那些奖项和头衔的名字，“不赖嘛！就是镜头感差了点儿。”他评价道。  
只见面前十几个阿不思用整齐划一的、略带羞涩的表情看着他，连微笑的角度都一模一样。除了一格花边小报，标题是：大失所望！三强勇士未能携手。配的照片是争霸赛颁奖仪式上，那个法国小姑娘突然亲吻了阿不思的脸颊，紧接着他的脸就一下子红了——该说是油墨色变深了——眼睛也不知道该往哪里看才好。  
盖勒特强忍着笑开始读：  
正如同凶猛的巨兽、严苛的规则一样，年轻萌动的爱情也向来是三强杯传统之一。险象环生、高潮迭起的比赛项目过后，不少年轻的巫师朋友纷纷给本报来信询问本赛季最热门的情侣候选，即布斯巴顿的伯特兰德选手与霍格沃茨的邓布利多选手的最新进展。  
在这里，本报不得不让大家失望了。在日前举办的颁奖仪式上，伯特兰德小姐大胆示爱，却被邓布利多先生误以为是法国表示祝贺的礼仪而不予回应。对此，伯特兰德小姐大方承认自己“不会轻易放弃”。  
那么，究竟是礼貌婉拒还是不解风情呢？一位不愿意透露名字的韦斯莱先生说：“邓布利多每个情人节都在图书馆过。”本报衷心祝愿邓布利多先生未来的情路和他的学术研究一样顺利。  
另外据悉，德姆斯特朗的珀金斯勇士在向伯特兰德小姐表白遭拒后，独自神伤提早回校。本报特此奉劝珀金斯先生学学法国年轻女士的豁达，并且在下次表白的时候不要板着脸。  
盖勒特笑得在地上直打滚，他简直想亲吻那个记者。  
以至于当他看到猫头鹰送来的消息时依然没能缓过来。  
他歪在地上，一手举着纸片，对着它边乐边说：“不行，阿不思……在回答你死不死的问题之前，你得先学会面对镜头……哎哟我的肚子……”


	15. 合照

阿不思等了许久。就在他以为当晚收不到回信时，猫头鹰来了。

心急的阿不思，

我不能说不惧怕，但我认为没到惧怕的时候。而且如果不能感受到自由和快乐，活着还真不如死去。  
因此我理解的“死神的主人”，是可以不受任何挟制、自由选择活着的方式；那么在面对死亡时，也无所谓后悔和畏惧了。死神乐意看到的，不就是人们面对他时的害怕吗？我偏不想让他称心。  
又及，明天穿得漂亮点儿。

盖勒特

阿不思颇感震动，并且自愧不如。他明明不过只大他两岁，说话行事却总是思前想后不够果断。  
也难怪盖勒特想笑就笑、想闹就闹，虽然有时候冲动或者不合时宜，但显然活出了自我。  
于是阿不思决定配合他信末的没头没脑的“穿得漂亮点儿”的要求。  
不过显然没有达到盖勒特的预期。  
“阿不思？”盖勒特第二天过来非常诧异，“这是你最好看的衣服？”  
阿不思特意在阔袖衬衫外面穿上了一件灰色的修身马甲，这还是为了圣诞舞会特别订做的，每一颗扣子都很光亮。  
“是啊，有什么问题吗？”阿不思看看自己，未觉不妥。  
“我是说，”盖勒特顿了顿，“你没有件像样的外套吗？”  
“噢！”阿不思恍然大悟，“我有几件袍子。”  
“打住、打住，”盖勒特一把抓住要回卧室的阿不思，用一种“真遗憾你上了霍格沃茨”的眼神怜悯地看着他，“我不知道英国巫师对‘衣服’有什么误解，你们认为‘袍子’和‘深色床单’真的有区别吗？”  
“我有什么办法。”阿不思摊开双手，翻了一个白眼。  
不过盖勒特自己的确穿得很考究。不像平时那样有时候扣子都不扣全，他今天穿着黑色双排扣短大衣，不带一丝褶皱，甚至还围了领巾。他用魔杖指了指自己的脑门，那些飞扬的金色长发立马老老实实地服帖到耳后，显露出饱满的额头。  
“所以你搞这些名堂到底要做什么？”  
“当然是拍照啦，阿不思。”盖勒特说着就把阿不思拽了出去。  
相机在不远处静静的站着，对着几棵树。  
“没事拍什么照，”阿不思挣开他，“还有你哪来的相机？”  
“我姑婆的，她常常要去访问这样那样的人，有台相机比较方便。”盖勒特眨眨眼睛。  
“她就肯借你了？”阿不思冷笑，怀疑是他偷偷拿的。  
“不许笑，阿不思，我这是在帮她积累素材。”盖勒特说着又蹦起来，大手一挥，仿佛眼前是片草原还是大海什么的，“你想想，两个最有名的巫师，年少就已相识，多么有宿命感……”  
“口气还真大啊！”阿不思笑他又做白日梦，但还是稍微理了理自己的头发。  
“来吧！”盖勒特拉他站到正对镜头的位置，“注意自信，带点儿霸气那种。”他轻快地拍了拍阿不思的肩，然后用背在身后的手抖动魔杖控制快门。  
“咔嚓”一声，照相机闪了一下，冒出一缕白烟。  
“一会儿就能洗出来！”盖勒特兴奋地说。  
阿不思在一旁笑笑没有说话。他也很期待看到这第一张合照，而且之后将会有更多。  
照片在显影药水的作用下渐渐显示出人形。  
效果不错，至少阿不思这么觉得，照片上的两人洋溢着年轻的气息，他本人看上去非常放松自然，盖勒特的热情果然传染给了他。  
然而盖勒特看到阿不思那个完全复制《预言家日报》的招牌笑容，苦笑了一下。  
“伙计，”他试图很耐心地说，“我说的自信是像领袖那样……你有点儿太温柔了。”  
“领袖？”阿不思疑惑。  
“没错——当然不是像男学生会主席那样就管一群孩子。”盖勒特赶紧补一句，“阿不思，我们是能创造一番事业的人。”  
“也就是说，寻找圣器只是一个开始。”阿不思试着整理他的计划思路，“然后你要组织一支队伍？”  
“正是这样！”盖勒特两眼放光，“我需要自由，所有巫师都需要。可是你瞧瞧咱们，多么年轻，又有天赋，可是偏偏要躲着麻瓜走路。”  
“《国际保密法》。”阿不思指出。  
“没错，真搞不懂他们为什么要退让。麻瓜残害了那么多巫师血脉，各国魔法部竟然通过了这种荒谬的法案，一躲了之。”  
“我认为绝大多数麻瓜并不天然对我们存在恶意，他们只是无法一下子接受他们的认知中难以解释的事。”阿不思努力想公允地说，但还是不由自主想到阿利安娜被几个麻瓜孩子毁掉的悲剧。  
“可是麻瓜也在进步。他们的‘科学’，他们的武器，使得我们被迫步步后退；最终当我们无路可退的时候，火就会烧到我们身上。”盖勒特十分认真地说。  
“你希望的结果是什么？”  
“统治。”盖勒特简短有力地说，“这对巫师和麻瓜都好。保守的做派已经站不住脚了，新生的力量得扛起旗帜。来吧，阿不思，我需要你加入我。”  
“请给我一点儿时间，盖勒特。”阿不思没有避开他的目光，“我会给你一个答复的。”


	16. 利益

阿不思在床上辗转反侧，月光照得他心烦。  
翻了第四十五个身后，他索性坐起来给盖勒特写信。

盖勒特，

我一直在回想你所提的计划，因此今晚格外难以入眠。  
你说得不错，我们的确生来被赋予了能力。这能力可以带来权力，但不该是强权。  
我愿意相信先人选择的道路是为了巫师的利益，毕竟人们散居各处，很难保证一切敌对巫师的行为消止（尤其对于大部分巫师来说，一旦失去魔杖就无法自保）。  
但也正如你所言，时代在变化，固守成规甚至内斗显然对我们不利。巫师统治是否是最优的办法尚待考证，但它确实可行。只是有一点，盖勒特，我们必须是为了更伟大的利益——

写到一半，窗子笃笃响了两声。玻璃上映出一个少年的脸，正在用口型让他把窗打开。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思压低声音。他愣了一秒钟，不过转念一想他有什么事情做不出呢。  
“我有话跟你说。”待少年悄无声息地跃进房内，两人同时开口。  
“你先。”盖勒特轻轻笑了。  
阿不思便将信纸给他看。  
“我喜欢这个说法。”盖勒特评价道。  
“另外，‘统治’不该剥夺任何人的自由——巫师和麻瓜都是。如果要成为当权者，我们必须担负起相应的责任。”阿不思接着说。  
“当然。不过你不能否认在争取变革的过程中会有反对、有牺牲。”  
“你说得没错，即使是我们彼此之间也难免会有冲突。”阿不思承认，“当必要的武力不得不被采取的时候，我们得保持清醒的头脑和坚定的初衷……”  
“为了更伟大的利益。”他们又异口同声，然后一起笑了。  
“阿尔，我真爱听你说‘我们’。”盖勒特凑近了些，低头注视着阿不思，然后捧起了他的脸。  
阿不思在被触碰到的一瞬间颤抖了，心跳急剧加快。  
“嗯？”他知道听上去有点儿傻，但是也不知该说些什么。身体和思想仿佛都已经不是自己的了。  
“有件事情，我想尝试一下。”盖勒特的视线离他只有几英寸，“不过是第一次，不知道能不能成功。”  
“……”除了知道自己脸上烧得厉害，阿不思什么都感觉不到了。他闭上了眼睛。  
盖勒特见状不出声地笑起来，然后将自己的额头贴上了他的。  
阿不思感觉到一阵刺麻，然后他的眼前一下子明亮了。这很像是梦境，不过又不全然，因为他看到了自己。  
是他和盖勒特，他们奔走于不同的城市，在集会上演讲，在广场上辩论。盖勒特慷慨激昂，阿不思沉稳睿智，他们是人群中耀眼的核心。他们有了追随者，每个人都佩戴着圣器的标志，目光炯然而坚定。  
接着他看到了战火，麻瓜操纵着铁兽和铁鸟向他们紧逼，又筑起高墙和网栅围捕他们的同胞。  
“让这一切终结！”人们在身后喊，有的是疾呼，有的是哀求。  
然后盖勒特和阿不思合力放射出魔咒，将阴沉的夜空划破，亮如白昼……  
战场的喧闹渐渐消失，一切趋于平静。  
山谷黄昏时色调柔和，阿不思回家了。出门蹦跳着迎接他的是妹妹，她挽着他的胳膊，叽叽喳喳地说着她和她朋友的趣事。  
饭菜的香味从门里飘了出来。阿不思回头，盖勒特就在不远处，沐浴在金色的阳光下，高昂着下巴冲他大笑。  
他立马转身一个箭步用力地抱住他，呼唤着他的名字：  
“盖尔！”  
场景消失了，阿不思回到了自己的卧室。  
没等他回神，盖勒特突然垮了下去，他勉强支撑住没让他摔到地上。  
“阿尔……”盖勒特虚弱地说。他脸上煞白，沁满了汗珠，坚持几秒钟后昏了过去。  
阿不思只得把他搬到床上去，自己坐在他身侧。  
刚才那些画面是盖勒特的构想吗，还是预言？阿不思向来对占卜持保留怀疑态度，但是他看到的是多么真实。尤其是结尾处，他做梦都想过那样的生活。  
等他醒了要问问清楚，阿不思这样想，低头看了一眼沉睡的盖勒特。  
然后他无法思考了。月光把盖勒特的侧脸描绘得过于好看，他的额头、眼窝、鼻梁、嘴唇和每一根头发。  
“犯规，格林德沃先生，加计一次警告。”阿不思没来由地想到这句话。  
他躺了下去，希望在天亮前还能睡着一会儿。一旦稍微侧头，就会看到扰乱人心的那张脸，梅林的胡子啊。  
当阿不思的意识回到自己脑中时，他发现自己已在盖勒特脸上印下了一个吻。

阿不思醒来的时候，疲劳并没有散去。一是他睡得少，二是他正被盖勒特用一种很高难度的姿势缠绕着。  
盖勒特显然还睡得很甜，看他的表情，应该是把阿不思当成了一个手感松软的大枕头。  
阿不思试图推开他，刚伸手，却被盖勒特打了一下手腕——  
“噢，这狡猾的毒触手……”他喃喃地说着梦话。  
阿不思不禁笑出声，便作罢打算等他自己醒。他并没有等太久。  
盖勒特睁开眼，发现阿不思正目不转睛地盯着他。他们甚至睡在同一个枕头上。  
“梅林在上，”他故作惊讶，但是绽放出一个坏笑，“你对我做了什么，阿不思？”  
“我大发善心收留了一个爱昏倒的家伙，”阿不思已经能够泰然自若地面对他了，“下次我该把你直接丢出去。”  
“啧啧，还想着下次。”盖勒特回击。  
“只要你能忍住不来翻窗。”阿不思挂上了胜利的笑容。  
这回轮到盖勒特语塞了。  
“哎呀！”他烦躁地蹦起来，用力地揉了揉蓬松的长发。


	17. 密道

“我要去找阿利安娜，你这个大哥太不可爱了。”盖勒特迅速拾掇了自己，恶狠狠地甩给阿不思一句话，夺门而出。  
“喂，你别从楼上……”阿不思惊叫道，但是来不及了。  
楼梯上有节奏地响起咚咚的脚步声，然后阿不思听到了令人绝望的一句话。  
“早安，阿不福思！”报复似的格外大声。  
阿不思确定他听到了些餐具当啷作响的声音，甚至可以想象出弟弟愤怒的表情。  
当他赶紧穿好衣服下楼，情况比预想的还要糟糕。  
“别碰她。”阿不福思嘶嘶地说。  
“我只是给她梳了头发。”盖勒特高傲地说，“安娜也喜欢这样，对不对？”他立马温柔下来。  
阿利安娜抚摸着刚编结好的发辫，茫然又怯怯地点点头。  
“你算什么人，竟然这样称呼她？”阿不福思捏紧拳头，站了起来。  
“他是客人，阿不福思。”阿不思赶紧抢在盖勒特开口之前拦在他们中间，给阿不福思使了个眼色让他别在阿利安娜面前爆发。  
“客人，哼。”阿不福思换了一种讥讽的语气，“你们都睡一块儿。”  
“没错！”盖勒特昂首挺胸，“而且我今晚就会把行李搬过来，我发誓我会的。”  
“少说两句吧。”阿不思凌厉地瞪了一眼，把盖勒特扭送出门。

“我想和他们好好相处来着。”盖勒特往河堤上一坐，赌气着说。  
“我知道，盖勒特，所以我不怪你。”阿不思微微叹了口气，“同样我也不能怪阿不福思。”  
盖勒特看到他欲言又止，变戏法似的掏出了一个牛角面包。  
“你还没吃东西吧，给。”  
阿不思接过来嚼了几口，然后缓缓地开始讲一切变故的开端、阿利安娜的故事。他的声音异常平和，像是再描述一个和自己毫不相关的人，如同眼前的小河静静流淌。  
“所以你才问我默默然的事。”盖勒特说。  
“是啊，”阿不思望向远方， “可我甚至不知道她发病是什么样。”  
“你们那个圣什么的医院呢？”  
“圣芒戈，我考虑过。可是那样她就会被关一辈子，我父亲到死都没说出真相就是因为这个。” 他苦笑了一下。  
“那么教她使用魔法呢？如果说默默然是魔法钻进了内心，放出来不就好了？你的话一定能教好她。”  
“行不通，盖勒特。至少在英国，未成年巫师身上带着‘ 踪丝’，一旦他们在学校以外的地方使用了魔杖，魔法部马上会知道，之前所有的隐藏也就白费了。”阿不思痛苦地说，“我甚至不知道能不能看她长到十七岁。”  
“该死！又是魔法部。”盖勒特用力捶了一下草地，然后说，“听着，我们不能放着她不管，默默然的力量未知且巨大……”  
“盖勒特，”阿不思注视着他，“你喜欢阿利安娜，没错吧？”  
盖勒特不置可否。  
“我需要你，我的朋友。”阿不思深吸一口气接着说，“你一定愿意帮我一起找出转移或者控制默默然的方法，帮阿利安娜摆脱这种命运，对吗？我相信答案一定藏在某处，可能就在某本书里……”  
“当然了，阿不思。”盖勒特打断他，并且给了一个坚定的眼神，“不过你知道，比起看书我更喜欢实践。况且我们去哪里找书呢？”  
“有一个地方，”阿不思自信地说，“霍格沃茨图书馆。”  
“你的学校？”盖勒特眼睛一亮，“不过没那么好进吧，尤其是我。”  
“雷·韦斯莱说过一个门路，我认为值得一试。”  
“韦斯莱？听上去十分可靠。”盖勒特轻笑一声。  
“来吧。”阿不思抬起左胳膊，示意盖勒特准备随从显形。  
在他碰到阿不思的一刹那，仿佛被吸进一个橡皮管子，身体里的空气都被挤出来了，并且在里面砰砰地撞了好几下。当盖勒特觉得自己快吐的时候，他从橡皮管子里被释放了出来。  
“说真的，阿不思，”盖勒特弯着腰干呕了几下，“你这招练得不怎么样。”  
“抱歉，我从没试过这么走，”阿不思没有看着他，眼里闪烁着兴奋，“中途还想了一下方位。”  
盖勒特直起身子，看到四周不过是些民居，远处是山林。阿不思准是糊涂了。  
“我说，我们难道不是在戈德里克山谷兜圈子吗？”  
“说什么呢，盖勒特，”阿不思拿一种母亲看孩子的眼光瞧着他，“欢迎来到霍格莫德。来，让我见识见识你高超的隐身咒。”  
“隐身？”盖勒特压低了声音，“怕被麻瓜看见吗？”  
“那倒不是，这里没有麻瓜。”阿不思说，然后突然显得有点艰难，“嗯……我们得潜进一家铺子里。”  
不出所料的，盖勒特开始大肆嘲笑他这个乖孩子也有今天。  
“小点儿声，有人过来。”阿不思掐了他的腰一把。  
好在是一个耳背的老男巫颤颤巍巍地经过，他的袍子已经拖到看不到脚了。  
“你们也早、你们也早。”他乐呵呵地挥着发颤的手向他们致意。  
盖勒特憋着笑，脸都红了，同时夸张地用嘴型说着“袍子”和“床单”这两个词。  
阿不思不理他，将他拖进一个拐角。  
“我数三个数。”阿不思低声说，“三、二、一！”  
两人默契地用魔杖各自指了指自己，一下子就与巷子融为一体。  
“别拉这么紧，我又不会溜走。”盖勒特现在看不见阿不思了，只能任由他牵着左拐右拐。  
村子的中心渐渐热闹，这里有茶馆、成衣店和酒吧。盖勒特以为他们要像去对角巷一样先进去酒吧，却被带进了一家糖果店。  
“蜂蜜公爵。”他不觉读出了声。  
隐形的阿不思的手拍了他一下。  
店主男巫正在看报纸，此刻抬头向他们这里看了一眼。好在他很快以为是老房子自己发出的嘎吱声，又低下头去。  
盖勒特感觉到阿不思的手也放松了些。  
“亲爱的，我把要补的货拿出来啦！”这时一个中年女巫的声音从低处传来，盖勒特才发现角落里有扇通往地窖的门。女巫走出来之后带上了门，但盖勒特注意到门在合上门框后又微微地向后移了一寸。  
“妙啊。”盖勒特心里说。  
果然，阿不思带他走进了地窖。里面堆满了大大小小的箱子，装着各式各样五颜六色的糖果。  
他感觉到阿不思停顿了一下，然后脑袋上被敲了敲，仿佛被从头浇了热水。  
“哎哟！”盖勒特小声叫道，发觉他能看见自己的身体了。  
只有他自己。  
“好吧，阿不思，如果你想让我看上去像个傻子，你做到了。”他对着空气摊着手说。  
有什么东西扯到他的裤腿。盖勒特低头看，发觉一扇活板门开了。  
“下来。”阿不思的声音从漆黑的洞里传出来。


	18. 学校

“这条路真的靠谱吗，阿不思？”他们在下行的石阶上走了有五分钟，盖勒特忍不住开口问，“我们是不是中了什么循环咒？”  
“我也是第一次走，盖勒特。”阿不思走在他前面举着点亮的魔杖，诚实地回答，“不过他们总有法子在宵禁以后运回去一打一打的黄油啤酒，我想没什么问题。”他的声音里带着兴奋。  
“好吧，这里是你的地盘，”盖勒特懒懒地将双手背到脑后，“你说了算。”  
“我总在想象要是你也在霍格沃茨。”阿不思对他说，又像是在自言自语，“你会喜欢它的，我相信……”  
路越来越窄也越来越暗，两人不得不匍匐着前进。好在终于开始上坡了。  
大约又过了十分钟，阿不思停下来。  
“我想我们到了。”他回头冲盖勒特笑了笑。  
盖勒特透过他身侧看到上方被一个半球形封住，像个倒扣的坩埚。  
“左右分离。”阿不思轻轻用魔杖点了一下，盖子应声打开。  
“原来是这里！”盖勒特待阿不思先出去，轻盈地跟着跳出来，见他正在发出感叹。  
刚才那个圆拱顶其实是个驼背独眼女巫雕像的后背。他们现在正站在空无一人的走廊上。  
阿不思曾无数次巡逻时经过这个地方，但从来没有抓住过雷·韦斯莱的现行。于是在毕业的时候，雷非常得意地将这个“骗过了全年级最聪明的巫师”的诡计告诉了他。  
“哥们儿，不是我不配合你工作，但我不能让你断了我的财路。”阿不思还记得他当时嘴咧到了耳朵根。  
“过来。”阿不思伸出一只手，让盖勒特拉着。  
“怎么了，想体会一把校园恋爱吗？”盖勒特暧昧地笑笑牵住了他。  
“隐身咒啦。”阿不思撇撇嘴，但是脸还是微红了一下。  
“有必要吗？我看这里半个人都没有。”盖勒特不以为然。  
“画像，”阿不思肯定地说，“还有幽灵。”  
“行吧。”盖勒特嘴上答应着，心里觉得阿不思过于谨慎。霍格沃茨真是太文艺了，还挂整墙整墙的画像。他想起在德姆斯特朗，走廊都是黑黢黢的，点着火把；有的转角处有猛兽雕像，偶尔向学生低吼作乐。

“盖勒特，你有没有什么思路，现在还是太多了……”阿不思站在书架中间，像一个指挥一样举起双手，优雅地挥动着施了一个复杂的筛选咒。于是一本本书籍从架子上各个方位自动抽了出来，叠在他周围，就快把他埋起来了。  
“邓布利多教授，你的学生会恨你的。”盖勒特坐在桌子上狡黠地说。  
阿不思丢给他一个“没有工夫开玩笑”的表情。  
“好吧，我说不定会想要试试给默默然变形，变成温驯的小动物之类的。”盖勒特托着腮，开始天马行空，“或者直接找魔法生物培养的书！如果默默然算是生物的话……”  
阿不思有些无奈，干脆指派了几本书过去盖勒特身边。  
盖勒特看了一眼那些书名：《抑制性药剂：原理与调配》、《守护咒与契约》、《东方封印术》……他不禁叫起来：“你干嘛只想着压制，说不定疏导也可以……”  
“啪！”又来一本《防爆指南》。  
阿不思在书堆里头也不抬，仿佛盖勒特不存在一样。  
“算你狠。”他小声地嘀咕一句，打开了《守护咒与契约》。  
守护咒部分对盖勒特来说太过小儿科，不过是统统加护、平安镇守、麻瓜驱逐之类的普通魔咒。守护神咒稍微有点儿意思，盖勒特试过，不过没能释放出肉身的守护神；那又怎么样呢，教训人可不关守护神的事儿。于是他果断跳过了守护咒部分。  
契约部分的第一章，牢不可破的誓言。  
“结誓双方紧握右手，一方发问，一方起誓。见证人将用魔杖于二人手上发射咒火以使牢不可破誓言起效，违誓者死。”  
太刺激啦，盖勒特心里想着，巴不得马上拉阿不思来试试。  
但他马上看到后面的附注里有一条：立誓双方手上会留下咒语伤痕。  
“我拒绝。”他对着书一板一眼地说，然后翻到了下一章。  
他又看到了一些诸如赤胆忠心咒（只有通过保密人才能到达某个处所）、试真火焰（只有符合施咒人设定条件的人才能毫发无损地通过）之类的魔法，不过最吸引他的是血盟。  
那一章的标题边上画着一个精致的吊坠，中间是一颗空心珠，两滴血在其中环绕；珠子外围蔓生出错综复杂的纹路，编织成一个菱形，由一根细杆穿过。  
“掌心鲜血，相合相生。盟约既定，互不相伤。”  
这行斜体小字引言，牢牢地把盖勒特的吸引力抓了过去。正文详细描述了仪式和咒语，盖勒特把它们深深地刻在脑海中。  
“注：行血盟二人需彼此抱有强烈情感，否则血誓瓶无法缔结完成。”  
“血誓瓶打破后果，不详。”  
不详。这两个字重重地锤在盖勒特心上。他不是不敢冒险，而是更享受把一切握于股掌。  
他的视线又回到那两滴血上，它们相互吸引，却又不相融。  
他想得到它。他想得到他。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思轻轻喊他，他才恍然回过神。  
阿不思注意到盖勒特盯着同一页很久了，他不好打扰，只在一旁静静站着，没想到盖勒特一直没发现。  
“噢，阿不思……怎么了吗？”盖勒特匆匆合上了书。  
“只是看看你这边有什么进展。”阿不思有点气馁，“我没发现有用的东西。”他没告诉他自己已经看到他在研究血盟了。  
“我也没有。”盖勒特说。  
阿不思意味深长地看了他一眼，然后开口道：“我想我们大概需要先吃点儿东西。”  
“回霍格莫德吗？”  
“不，就在这儿。”  
“现在不是暑假吗？我们一路过来一个人都没看见。”  
“我在这儿待了七年，盖勒特。”阿不思望着他笑了笑。  
他们下了好几层楼，阿不思提醒他注意常常变方向的楼梯和突然消失的台阶。接着他们来到一个宽敞的大厅，又转到一条走廊。  
“就是这里。”阿不思在一幅巨大的、画着盛满水果的银碗的画像面前停下。  
“所以呢，这些水果能拿下来吗？”盖勒特挑起了眉毛。  
“别心急，盖勒特。”阿不思说着挠了挠画上的梨子。梨子马上笑得抖动起来，变成一个绿色的把手。  
“来吧，霍格沃茨的厨房。”阿不思冲他招招手，“没几个学生进来过。”


	19. 告白

他们来到了湖边，臂弯里快要溢出来的是厨房里家养小精灵们塞给他们的食物。  
“一百个小精灵！”盖勒特还在感叹，“你们是来上学的吗？绒绒一个人做的东西我都吃不下。”  
“他们喜欢工作。”阿不思淡淡地说，“就像你喜欢旅行，我喜欢阅读一样。”  
远处的湖面上，巨大的章鱼悠闲地翻了个身。  
盖勒特总觉得阿不思有哪里怪怪的，但是又说不清楚具体，干脆往嘴里送了一块蛋糕没说话。  
“盖勒特，昨晚你给我看的东西，是预言还是想象？”阿不思突然问，并且非常认真地看着他。  
“嗯？”盖勒特愣了愣，嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊地塞着蛋糕，只好含糊地说，“那些是我看到的东西，我试着让你能分享我的视角。”  
“‘看到’？你怎样看到的？”阿不思很急切。  
“我说不清，阿不思。”盖勒特将食物咽下去，“我的右眼，在忘了什么时候开始突然能预测一些即将发生的事情。但有的准有的不准。”他补了一句。  
“这必须是真的，请你告诉我，这些都会发生。”阿不思的声音有些发颤，“因为我看到了阿利安娜，她长大了，也完全好了……”他痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
“阿尔。”盖勒特揽过阿不思的肩膀，让他靠在自己的颈窝里。  
“但是你不用为她这么做。”阿不思继续说着，“我看到了，血盟……那是种古老的魔法，可以给对方提供强大的庇佑、也保证两方不会互相伤害。可是那是一辈子的羁绊，甚至不会因为死亡而消失……即使你喜欢她，也没有必要做如此重大的付出……”  
“你说什么？”盖勒特推开阿不思，握着他的肩膀盯着他，“血盟？和阿利安娜？”  
阿不思看上去也很迷惑，但是下一秒钟，他的蓝眼睛里迸射出锐利的光。  
他一下子起身，拽起盖勒特就向城堡飞奔。  
轮到盖勒特糊涂了。  
“我说你午饭都没吃完——”  
“消影无踪！”阿不思大声喊着，头也不回，魔杖扫出一阵噼啪乱响，差点甩到盖勒特脸上。魔咒将散落一地的食物统统变没了。  
“好，我闭嘴。”盖勒特投降了，跟着阿不思一起跑。  
他们来到一间地下教室门口的时候，阿不思已经气喘得直不起腰了。  
“阿、阿拉霍洞开！”门吱呀一声开了。  
里面空荡荡的，只有正中间有个东西被幔帐盖着，像是幅巨大的油画。  
“有件事我必须要证实一下。”阿不思轻喘地说，一把揭下幔帐。  
是一面旧镜子，上方刻着不知是什么文字。  
“站到这儿来，”阿不思把盖勒特拉到镜子正前方，“告诉我你看到了什么。”  
盖勒特朝镜子里面看，并没有觉得有什么异样。  
“就是我们啊，阿不思。它不是面镜子吗？”  
“没有一点儿不一样吗？”阿不思睁大了眼睛。  
“我来看看……”盖勒特仔细地凝视着，“我好像更帅了点。等会儿，你又拉我的手了吗？”  
他回头，发现阿不思并不在身边，却背着双手，泪流满面。  
“盖尔，我……我一直以为你喜欢的是阿利安娜……”阿不思动弹不了，也说不出完整的话，“所以我说不出口……这么多天了……”  
“我是喜欢阿利安娜。”盖勒特过来紧紧拥住他，“可是我爱你啊。”  
阿不思的呼吸和心跳都停止了。  
盖勒特吻了他。  
这一切都是真的，阿不思告诉自己。他先前从没敢回应盖勒特一些表示亲密的语言和举动，只怕他是在开玩笑，更怕会错了意导致他们连朋友都做不成。  
但现在看来，这种担心毫无必要。  
阿不思悄悄将眼睛睁开一条缝，盖勒特的眼睑翕动着，睫毛微微濡湿。他如此认真，带着些强忍着狂躁的小心，像是狮子在撕咬前试探猎物的鼻息。  
阿不思重新闭上眼睛，沉醉在蓬勃的躁动中。  
“阿尔爱哭鬼。”彼时盖勒特已经放开了他，用手指抚去他脸颊上的泪痕，然后恢复了往常那种恶作剧似的态度。  
“你不也是。”阿不思迎着他，盯着他发红的眼圈，“还要加一条容易昏倒。”

那天下午，整个霍格沃茨的画像都看到了这一对年轻人。  
阿不思从没感到如此快乐。他回到了这个魂牵梦萦的地方，每一块砖头每一片草叶他都想念到发疯；更不用说，他再也不是孤身一人了，他的一切痛苦和喜悦都不必再埋在心里默默承受。  
要不是后来下起了雷雨，阿不思甚至愿意和盖勒特骑着扫帚飞几圈。  
“真不敢相信，”阿不思不无遗憾地说，“天都快黑了。”他们回到了蜂蜜公爵的外面，解除了隐身咒。  
盖勒特略一沉思，转身回去了糖果店。  
“盖尔？”阿不思没叫住他。  
盖勒特很快就出来了，倒给阿不思满满一捧柠檬雪宝。  
“我喜欢这个！”阿不思快乐地喊出来，“你怎么知道——”  
“拜托，阿尔，”盖勒特坏坏地说道，“你整个人尝起来都是柠檬味儿的。”  
他们幻影移形来到了家门口。  
阿不思有些局促，还是开口道：“盖尔，你早些时候说……”  
“我今晩就会把行李搬过来，”盖勒特神气地打断他，“我发誓我会的。”


	20. 意外

家里的气氛异常冰冷沉寂，将阿不思像气球一样漂浮着的心情瞬间击破。  
“阿利安娜？阿不福思？”他大声喊着，不祥的感觉涌上心头。  
“呵，你还知道回来。”阿不福思阴郁地从楼上下来，“没跟那个野小子跑了？”  
他没空跟阿不福思拌嘴：“阿利安娜呢？”  
“装模作样。”阿不福思鄙夷地说。  
“让开！”阿不思越过他直接冲向妹妹的房间。阿不福思冷淡地欠了欠身。  
阿利安娜睡在那里，显得愈发瘦小，床垫甚至都没怎么下陷。她时而紧皱着眉头，时而像是要说什么话，但是只能在喉咙里发出些含糊的声音。  
“她怎么了？”阿不思问悄悄跟着到门后的阿不福思，“你不是一直跟她在一块儿吗？”  
“说得你好像真的关心一样。”阿不福思双手抱胸，别过头去说。  
“好好说话！”阿不思没来由的一股强烈的怒气涌上来。  
“打雷了，”阿不福思声音稍微软化了一点，“她大概是吓着了。”  
“我知道了。”阿不思恢复了冷静，“你一直看着也累了，换我来守着她吧。”  
他们互相躲避着眼神。  
阿不福思在门口站了一会儿，脚步声慢慢地响起。  
阿不思握着妹妹的手，试图让她暖和起来，但是徒劳。她看上去像是在被梦魇追赶，但是无法逃脱。  
有好几次，他觉得妹妹周身散发出一些像黑雾一样的东西，但等他定神细看，又发现什么都没有。  
有一只手轻轻搭在了他肩上。  
阿不思直了直身子，没有回头，只是握住了它。  
“盖尔。”阿不思捏了捏他的手指。  
“你也需要休息。”盖勒特拍了拍他，“今天对你来说也很漫长。”  
“我觉得我不应该，盖尔。”阿不思回头去看他，眼里写满愁绪，“我不配拥有快乐，在阿利安娜遭受痛苦的时候。我甚至觉得，是我偷走了她的快乐……”  
“别犯傻，阿尔。”盖勒特不让他继续说下去，“你什么错都没有，这是两件毫不相关的事。”  
阿不思勉强挤出一个笑容。  
“如果这样呢？”盖勒特站到阿利安娜床前，用魔杖画了一个圈。那个银色的圈化成了粉状，像无数颗闪亮的小星星缓缓降落到阿利安娜身上。她的表情马上变得平和了，呼吸也变得均匀。  
“安神咒。”阿不思朝盖勒特投去一个感谢的目光。  
盖勒特点点头：“虽然不能治病，至少能让她好受点儿。”  
两人回到阿不思的房间。盖勒特只带了一个不起眼的小皮箱，摆在衣帽架底下。  
床头柜上，盖勒特放上了他们的合照。  
阿不思捧起相框，缩在床的一角发呆——不过床本来就不大。  
“我是不是特别糟糕，盖尔。”他对着相片喃喃地说。  
“你非要这么较真的话，我还被学校轰出来了呢。”盖勒特满不在乎地说。  
“这算得了什么。”阿不思白他一眼，“不过要是你没有被开除，我或许都没有机会认识你。”  
“是啊，命运！”盖勒特躺在那儿，伸手向空气中猛抓了一把不存在的东西。  
“你能再多讲讲你的右眼和预言的事情吗？”阿不思的好奇心又上来了，这可不是什么好兆头。  
“阿尔，行行好，咱们还有明天、后天、一辈子可以讲……”盖勒特试图做出一个楚楚可怜的表情。  
“可是你知道我心里烦得很……”  
“我现在有两个办法让你立马不烦恼，阿尔。”盖勒特一骨碌坐起来，托起阿不思的脸，“一，给你施个一忘皆空；二，吻你。反正效果差不多，你都会变得傻不拉叽的。”他很享受看阿不思的脸从变白到变红的过程。  
阿不思犹豫了一下，熄掉了蜡烛。

虽然阿不思几乎一沾到枕头就睡着了，他睡得并不安稳。盖勒特可以感觉到，好几次他握着的他的手会突然抓紧。  
每当这个时候，盖勒特就会伸出另一只手轻轻地抚摸他的头发和脸庞。  
闭上眼，盖勒特的右眼能看到一团黑色的迷雾，旋转着翻腾。  
“原谅我阿尔，”盖勒特轻声对睡着了但皱着眉的阿不思说，“我现在没法给你好一点儿的梦境。”  
阿不思整夜像一直泡在漆黑的水里，看不清任何具体的事物，而且被水流撞来撞去没法掌控方向。他唯一确定的是他一直拉着盖勒特的手没放，尽管他看不到他的脸。  
一个猛烈的颠簸，他惊醒了。  
“盖尔？”阿不思脱口而出，但枕边是空的。  
阳光透亮，仿佛昨天的雷雨从来不曾存在过。  
仿佛昨天从来不曾存在过。  
阿不思心里升腾起了这个可怕的念头，赶紧扑向床边。还好，他们的合照还在，他松了口气。


	21. 黑马

阿不思在阿利安娜房间里找到了盖勒特。阿利安娜看上去好多了，已经能支撑在靠枕上坐起来了。  
“阿不思哥哥。”阿利安娜虚弱地说，想要坐正来。  
“别动，安娜。”阿不思小跑上前，小心地将她安放回枕头上。  
此时盖勒特将窗户打开了一些，让外面带着些湿润的空气透进来。  
“安娜没有大问题，阿尔，”盖勒特回头说，“她只是比较虚弱。”  
“谢谢你记挂着她。”阿不思感激地说，“她有告诉你些什么吗？我觉得你才更像她哥哥……”  
“她说不了太长的句子，”盖勒特说，“我只能听出来‘闪电’、‘马’之类的词。”  
“马？”阿不思很是疑惑，又回到阿利安娜身边，“阿利安娜，你看到的不是哥哥的山羊吗？”  
阿利安娜摇摇头。  
“有翅膀。”她似乎又想起了些什么，开口道。  
翅膀？长翅膀的马吗，阿不思只能想到布斯巴顿那些拉马车的金色鬃毛飞马。但是它们怎么会出现在戈德里克山谷呢？  
“可能是在故事书里看到的？”盖勒特指出。  
“或许吧。”阿不思自言自语。  
“黑色的。”阿利安娜像是在说梦话一般。  
阿不思猛地抬头征询地望向盖勒特，然而盖勒特也是一头雾水。  
他们退出了房间。  
“你觉得是怎么回事，盖尔？”  
“老实说，动物方面我真不在行。”盖勒特挠了挠头，“或许你该问问你弟弟。”  
阿不福思丢了一句“我没看到什么长翅膀的鬼东西”，当着他们的面关上了房间门。  
“别多心了，阿尔。”盖勒特揽过阿不思的肩膀，“应该是安娜自己想象出来的东西。你知道，害怕或者昏迷之前总会有点幻觉什么的。”  
阿不思微蹙的眉头表明他显然没有完全买账。  
盖勒特深深吸了口气，揉了揉阿不思的头发：“出去走走吧，阿尔，在这里你只会胡思乱想。我可以先跟你说说右眼的事。”

他们走在小河边。盖勒特似乎乐于挑战自己，非要在最边上走，脚下的石板不过几英寸宽。他伸开双臂保持平衡，还是稍微有点晃，便拽着高处的阿不思。  
“扶着我点儿。”盖勒特像个贪玩的孩子。  
阿不思牵着他慢慢走着。现在他比他高了，能看到他金灿灿的头发在头顶收成一个好看的旋儿。  
“你不怕我推你下去吗？”阿不思故意说。  
“噢，你舍不得。”盖勒特朝他调皮地眨了一下右眼，“而且我都看到了。”  
阿不思撅了撅嘴没说话，突然掌心一推手指一松，盖勒特眼看就要掉进水里了——  
但他丝毫没表现出意外，魔杖早早地从靠近河这边的袖口滑出，并且施了一个悬停咒。  
他又一抖魔杖，靠着咒语反推的力量，一下子将阿不思压倒在河堤的草地上。  
“会使坏了，嗯？”他的眼神抓着阿不思不放。  
阿不思脸红了，但还是努力维持着倔强的表情。  
“好啦，”盖勒特大笑着放开了他，“这是一个演示，阿尔。”  
“演示？”阿不思坐起来。  
“没错。”他指了指右眼，现在呈现出亮白色，“我早些时候就知道你会这么干，所以有准备。”  
“这算是作弊吧，”阿不思撇嘴，“能预测所有人的行动什么的。”  
“拜托阿尔，这又不是考试。”盖勒特把玩着阿不思的左手，“预测也是件很费力气的事。而且要纠正你一点，不是所有人。”  
阿不思打量着他，他的眼神开始认真起来。  
“我发现对于羁绊更深的、或者接触到对方肢体的时候，比如这样，”他举起他们拉着的手，“能看得更清楚。”  
“也会更费力气？所以你之前会昏倒也是……”阿不思若有所思地说。  
“很有可能。”盖勒特点点头，突然一下子表情变得痛苦，“不对头，我好像又……”  
他话没说完就向后倒下去，阿不思赶忙托住他的后脑勺。  
“盖尔！你别吓我……”  
阿不思只感到唇上一片温热，脑中“嗡”的一声。  
盖勒特笑得整个人都在发颤。  
“你以后昏倒我不会再管你了。”  
“阿尔、阿尔，”盖勒特拖长了调子说，“我就喜欢看你睁着眼说瞎话的样子——还有，大脑封闭术对我的预言无效，别费那个神。”


	22. 练习

“言归正传，阿尔，我们需要做些对抗练习。”盖勒特变得严肃起来。  
“对抗？”阿不思有些吃惊。  
“我看到了默默然，是完全黑雾化的形态。”盖勒特指了指右眼，很直白地说。  
“好吧，”阿不思心里一沉，“要怎么做？”  
“很简单，”盖勒特站得笔直，将魔杖竖着举在胸前，“我会攻击你，而你要反击并且试图控制我。考虑到默默然不会使用咒语，多半是用物理攻击，我会用火来代替。那么，准备。”  
他用非常标准的决斗礼仪向阿不思鞠了躬。  
“火焰熊熊！”几乎在他站起来的一瞬间，一道烈火就猛刺了过来，阿不思勉强将它挡开，紧接着第二道跟着扑了上来。  
“清水如泉！”阿不思紧抓着魔杖划出一个十字，奔涌的水流凭空从魔杖经过的范围喷薄而出，呼啸着将飞窜的火舌扑灭。水流在即将打到盖勒特的时候，像是碰到一堵墙一般向上涌起，渐渐平息下去。  
“不错的开始。”盖勒特笑着，眼里闪烁着光芒，“试试这个。”  
这次的火是蓝色的，没有刚才那么迅猛，但是阿不思明显感觉到它更危险。这火像是有生命一般，如同蓄势待发的蛇寻找着目标的空档。而且水不起效果。  
“盔甲护身！”阿不思左右抵挡着，一边后退。火开始分支，多面进攻，甚至有几束绕到了他的身后，热浪从四面八方冲击着他。  
“别只防守，阿尔！”盖勒特大声喊着，但是操纵着火焰的手没有丝毫松懈，“反击！控制！”他是如此渴望看到阿不思展现实力。  
蓝火开始收紧了，将阿不思包裹在一个球里面。他似乎停止了行动，火焰中模糊地闪动着他直立着的身影。  
盖勒特密切地观察着火球，并没有停止施咒。  
快呀，他心里狂跳着、期待着，快使出些本事来。  
电光火石之间，火球炸裂了，撑破它的是无数条金色的锁链。那些锁链披裹着火苗，直直地朝施咒者冲刺。盖勒特施出了双重铁甲，锁链砸在上面发出密集的金属撞击声，逼得他弓起身子，节节后退。  
“不妙。”盖勒特自言自语了一句，他听见铁甲碎裂的咔嚓声。他没来得及补全防护，便被冲破罩子的咒语击倒在地，身上一阵雨点般的刺痛，几点蓝色的火苗落在周围。  
“盖尔！”阿不思急忙跑来，焦急而自责，“我没能收住，真抱歉……”  
盖勒特摊着四肢，仰天躺着。阳光透过阿不思耳边垂下的头发依然很耀眼，然而这耀眼不及阿不思本人万分之一。  
他大声笑了，笑得兴奋而狂热。他一把抓住阿不思的手坐起来。  
“我好极了，阿尔！”他热切地说，“我确定当我们拥有了老魔杖……”  
“什么老魔杖！”阿不思紧皱着眉头，有些生气地说，“先管管你自己，还有你那些邪门的火！”  
“它们一点儿都不邪门。”盖勒特随便捧起边上一掬小小的蓝色火焰，“便携式防水火苗——你知道德姆斯特朗那个地方冷得见鬼——我稍微变形放大了而已。不信你摸。”  
阿不思将信将疑地伸手触碰了一下，果然，这小火苗暖融融的并不烫。  
盖勒特并没有实话实说。他之前用了试真火焰，设定条件是爱和忠诚。  
他们花了一点时间清理现场，使得这片空地不至于像被一群粗鲁的野牛闯过一样。  
“盖尔，我不得不说，这样的练习动静有点大。”阿不思一边用恢复如初让地面变回平整，一边若有所思，“我得想一个更合适的场所。”  
“当然。”盖勒特不动声色地应声。他太了解那种感觉了，当魔法通过身体、传导到魔杖、最终释放的快感。阿不思身上蕴藏的力量绝不仅是轻松通过考试或是赢得三强争霸赛而已，他总是下意识地保留一部分，甚至会为了伤及对手而道歉，这太绅士了。他要释放这只笼中鸟，他知道他能做到。


	23. 木马

盖勒特用木头给阿利安娜刻了一只长着翅膀的小马，刚好能站在掌心上。他试图偷偷用阿不思的墨水把它染黑时，遭到了制止。  
“阿尔，你不能对黑色抱有偏见。”盖勒特撅起了嘴。  
“不是偏见，盖尔。”阿不思温和地说，“我怕如果太像阿利安娜看到的东西，她会害怕然后恶化。”  
“好吧。”盖勒特妥协着说，用魔杖又稍稍在小雕像上做了些修改，“其实它看上去更像独角兽——当然啦，多了翅膀少了角。”  
盖勒特最后指了指小马，它一下子活了，甩了甩脖子。  
阿利安娜很喜欢它。  
“它会飞吗，盖勒特哥哥？”阿利安娜小心地捧着小马，看着它在手掌上做着喝水的动作，翅膀收拢着。  
“它会的，小天使。”盖勒特跪在她床边说，“等你病好了站起来，我就叫它飞。”  
“你照顾人可真有一套。”他们离开房间让阿利安娜休息，阿不思赞许道。  
“噢？”盖勒特嗅到了一个捉弄他的机会，“我的阿尔，你该不是又吃醋了？”  
阿不思的脸不出所料地变得绯红。他丢下盖勒特径自离开。  
“好啦好啦，不开你玩笑了。”盖勒特追上去牵住他，“你也说一个动物，复杂点儿的，我给你做个更大的。”  
阿不思停下来，回头看到盖勒特一个深情而诚恳的小眼神，差点噗嗤笑出来。然而他掩饰成一声轻咳，骄矜地说：“不如就凤凰吧。”  
“凤凰？”盖勒特十分为难，“这个还真没见过。你看狮子怎么样？就你们格兰芬多那个，会吼的那种。”  
“不行，就要凤凰。”阿不思喜滋滋地看着盖勒特愁眉苦脸。  
“你也没见过吧？”盖勒特突然像抓住了救命稻草，坏笑着说，“那就好办了。”  
“其实我见过，盖尔，”他自信的蓝眼睛可真叫人不爽，“在某种意义上。”  
“这都行！”盖勒特咋舌，“说说是哪儿见到的？”  
“秘密。”偶尔能捉弄一下盖勒特的感觉真不错。  
他眯起了眼睛表示不满。  
“好啦，这不重要，我们要先解开那个‘马’的谜题。”阿不思接着说，“我依然认为它是现实存在的。盖尔，你说你看到了完全形态的默默然，它具体什么样子？”  
“是一团黑雾，什么都不像。”盖勒特想了一下说。  
“它……有表现出攻击性吗？比如说爆炸或者冲撞？”  
盖勒特摇了摇头：“它只是存在着。”  
“那除了雾，你有看到别的吗？它在哪里、阿利安娜在边上吗？”阿不思认真地抛出一连串问题。  
“悠着点儿，教授。”盖勒特继续思索着，然后说，“我不知道它具体在什么地方，总之很空旷。没有别的了，我确定，阿利安娜没有出现。”  
阿不思沉吟片刻，方才开口说：“盖尔，这些是我的推测，如果你想到些什么请纠正我。首先，我们都不知道阿利安娜发作时到底是什么样。假如默默然是从她的身体里出来、变成那种黑雾一样的东西，会不会其实它也可能化成某种像动物的形态？那样我们就可以解释黑色。”  
盖勒特皱着眉头、思考着。  
“或者，”阿不思很不情愿地踱着步子说，“阿利安娜自己就是那团黑雾，然后她自己‘变成’了像马的东西……不不不，这样她没法儿看见……”他越走越快，咬起了手指。  
“阿尔，我得打断你一下。”盖勒特说。  
“嗯？”阿不思骤然停下，盯着盖勒特。  
“按阿不福思的说法，安娜是打雷的时候被吓着了，也就是说她当时根本没变成默默然——我看到的是以后的事。”盖勒特犀利地指出，“你曾经提到，我姑婆修改过阿利安娜的记忆，我在想有没有可能……”  
“她想起了些东西！”阿不思失声，甚至被自己扭曲的声音吓到，“她看到的是那天的某样东西……”  
“我猜是这样。”盖勒特走过来扶着有点发怔的阿不思，“阿尔，你不要紧吧？”  
“我没事，盖尔！”阿不思紧紧抓着他的手臂，目光非常坚定，“我当然不该在此时消沉。我需要你帮我，我们得做更多的练习！既然你已经有了预感，阿利安娜恐怕不久就会失控，在那之前我们必须有所准备。来吧，我想到一个好地方。”  
邓布利多家屋后不远有一处闲置不用的谷仓，铁链锁已经上了锈。阿不思费劲地推开门，里面空荡荡的，只有几个草垛和链条锁打在门上发出的叮叮当当的回音。


	24. 分心

“还不赖吧！”话没说完阿不思便被灰尘呛了一下，赶紧向四周发射了几个咒语，“旋风扫净！清理一新！水火不侵！”  
“水火不侵？”盖勒特原本倚在门上，这会儿站直朝阿不思走去。  
“省得打扫战场。”阿不思回头朝他笑了笑，“不过还是有点儿暗……”  
谷仓里只有靠近屋顶的地方开了小窗，只有少许光线透进来，因此里面的温度也要低一些。  
阿不思走到屋子尽头，回过身，将魔杖高高举着，然后一路径直向门走去。盖勒特还没明白怎么回事，发觉谷仓里渐渐明亮了。阿不思使出了他对付自己房间天花板的那一招，使得它看上去和外面的天空无异。  
“老实说，阿尔，这跟掀了屋顶效果差不多。”盖勒特故意逗他。  
“下雨的时候你就不会这么想了，盖尔。”阿不思显然对自己的作品很满意。  
“你们霍格沃茨的人都有折腾天花板的喜好吗？”  
“你是说我们的礼堂吧！”阿不思想起之前带盖勒特参观了学校，“其实这个主意就是我跟校长建议的。”他开心地说。  
糟糕。盖勒特感受到自己心跳确实地加快了。每次当阿不思施完魔法、尤其是脸上还带着点满足和兴奋的小雀跃的时候，是如此可爱迷人，以至于他别的什么都不想干，只想紧紧抱着他猛亲几口。  
“那么，开始吧。”阿不思轻快的声音。  
他什么时候学会读心的？不过这不重要。  
阿不思此时还背对着他，这是个绝佳的机会。他飞身上前正打算把他扑倒在稻草垛上——  
“障碍重重！”  
阿不思一个急转身，盖勒特只瞥到一眼他双目的蓝就飞了出去。  
“砰！”盖勒特以一种很丢脸的姿势着地了，甚至还向后滑了一段直到撞到墙才停下来。  
“阿不思！你耍赖！”他气恼地大喊。  
“怎么是我耍赖呢？”阿不思一头雾水地走过来，“明明是你先偷袭我，这是正当防卫。”  
“不是你叫我开始的吗？”盖勒特暴跳如雷——除了他没法真的跳起来。  
“对呀，开始对抗练习呀。”阿不思更加迷惑了，“不过盖尔，你今天的确有失水准。”  
“我……这是不适应场地！”盖勒特拉不下面子坦白他的真实动机，便胡扯了个很牵强的理由。  
阿不思看着他狼狈的样子，抿嘴笑了笑。谁让他小自己两岁呢？  
于是当天盖勒特获得了趴在床上被喂饭的特权。

“盖尔，你确定连布丁都不能自己端着吃吗？”阿不思送了一匙到盖勒特嘴里，看他一脸满足地咽下去。  
“我乐意试试，亲爱的阿尔。”盖勒特舔了舔嘴唇，“不过我可怜的胳膊肘还是有点儿发麻，要是不小心洒了的话，恐怕今晚这张床没你的位置了。”  
“那样的话我会帮你在谷仓里铺一张柔软的草床。”阿不思笑着说，但还是继续喂他吃布丁。  
“好了，我现在要去看看阿利安娜。”阿不思端起空盘子要走出去，又回过头，“不许捣乱。”  
“那你得给我找点事情做。”盖勒特转起了魔杖。  
“你……想看书吗？”  
果然如此，盖勒特苦笑了一下。  
“也行，你是不是有个什么黑魔法击退术的课来着？”  
“是黑魔法防御术，我找找。”阿不思点了点他的书架，上面的书咔哒咔哒抖动起来像踏步一样，接着一本《黑暗力量：自卫指南》飞出来落到盖勒特手边，其他书也静止了。  
“感谢。”盖勒特冲他笑了笑，主动将魔杖放到了床头柜上。  
霍格沃茨选用的教材果然中规中矩，不过还是有得可看，因为上面有不少阿不思的笔记。比如说铁甲咒边上，他标注了一句：画弧可形成铁甲罩；禁锢咒那一章则是：可与锁链咒配合使用。  
可能这就是他用来冲破火球的方法？盖勒特挺佩服他，在没什么机会对付黑魔法或者需要决斗的地方还钻研这些，况且那斜体瘦长的字还写得老练又整齐。  
他自己虽然也喜欢鼓捣咒语，并且发明自创了不少，不过从来没想着要记下来形成一个体系。这倒也有好处，便是他决斗时常常临场发挥——因为会忘记之前怎么做的——于是反而能打得对方措手不及。结果他们反倒给他扣一个“危险分子”的帽子，真是天理难容。  
盖勒特想起往事，鼻子里哼一声，接着往后读了。  
除了防护咒，这本书还提到了一些击退黑暗生物的方法，对象诸如狼人、僵尸、女妖，不过只字未提默默然。阿不思显然翻过这一部分很多次，书的边角都起来了，盖勒特不难想象出他失望的表情。


	25. 签名

盖勒特翻回到封皮打开第一页，上面写着阿不思的名字，好看得像印刷体。他突然有个冲动想把这个名字描下来。正要翻身起来，才想起来现在自己是“不能动”的状态，而魔杖虽然在手能够到的地方，却也不能用——阿不思肯定会发现位置变化。  
他艰难地扭过头去，正好，阿不思的猫头鹰也在好奇地望着他。  
盖勒特换上一副讨好的表情对那鸟儿说：“劳驾，伙计，帮我把那个带过来。”他指了指衣帽架边上的小箱子。  
猫头鹰倒也很通情达理，一爪勾起箱子的把儿向他飞来——  
好巧不巧阿不思的声音传过来。  
“盖尔，你没把什么东西点着吧？”  
盖勒特闻声猛地一抬头，直接磕到箱子上。他使劲咬住嘴唇没吭声，但疼得掉了两朵小泪花。  
“当然没有！”他努力使得自己听上去一切正常。  
阿不思还是进来了。他看到一人一猫头鹰用一种非常统一的、不好意思的表情看着他，觉得古怪又滑稽。  
低头一看，盖勒特的箱子倒在地上，开了一条小缝，一本小册子掉在外面。  
“这是你的？让我帮你拿不就好了。”阿不思弯腰去捡。  
“不要——”盖勒特惊叫一声，但是来不及了。  
许多张剪报雪片一般散落出来。  
阿不思看到地上十几个自己在冲他微笑。  
“盖尔？”阿不思挑了挑眉毛。  
盖勒特的心情十分复杂。  
“好吧，”他放弃了挣扎，“作为你狂热的追求者，我还想要一个签名。”  
阿不思笑了笑，轻轻一挑让那些剪报排队叠好收回册子里去。  
“羽毛笔飞来！”他召唤着书桌上的笔，然后在小册子空白处写下了名字。  
“我早就想这么干了，”阿不思长舒了一口气，“只是后来都没有机会给你写信了。”  
盖勒特接过来一看，阿不思把他名字开头的A写成了死亡圣器的三角形符号。  
“我爱你，阿尔。”盖勒特依然保持着趴姿，很努力地撑起上半身深情款款地说，活像一只索要食物的海豹。  
阿不思不出所料地脸红了。为了掩饰不知道如何回应的尴尬，阿不思走到床前揉了揉盖勒特金色的脑袋。  
该死。这本该是很轻松享受的一刻被头上刚磕出来的包破坏了。盖勒特腰上一软，闷声又摔到枕头上。  
当晚作为小小的报复，盖勒特霸占了四分之三的床，当然了，还是趴着。  
阿不思倒不是很介意，蜷在剩下的四分之一上睡得也很甜。  
这就轮到盖勒特煎熬了。他身上的伤痛其实一早好了，不过是为了多讨阿不思的关注才装到现在。  
“阿尔，我渴了。”  
“阿尔，我背上痒痒。”  
“阿尔，我没法自己换睡衣。”  
“阿尔……我就叫你一声。”  
阿不思可真耐心，虽然这次小事故也不能算他的错……不，就是他的错！  
谁允许长得如此人畜无害的人拥有那种等级的力量的？他甚至还在做梦的时候微笑！盖勒特发誓自己看到阿不思嘴角勾了勾。这在决斗中属于挑衅，此前谁敢把他盖勒特·格林德沃这般不放在眼里？  
盖勒特越想越清醒，白天没耗完的体力此刻就像坩埚里煮着的汤剂一般沸腾冒泡。观察阿不思呼吸真是无聊透顶，太均匀了！他竟然可以完全无视枕边人正在遭罪，盖勒特攥紧了拳头，这种行为应当判罚抄写句子……不对，应当判罚不许看书一年。  
他忍不下去了，他必须做点儿什么。  
凌晨三点，盖勒特抄起魔杖提上箱子，跳窗逃走了。


	26. 事业

阿不思守在四分之一张床上一夜安好，醒来后才发现盖勒特又消失了。  
“我在谷仓。”相框上附着一小张字迹狂乱的羊皮纸。  
猫头鹰看了看阿不思，又望了望窗外。窗大开着。  
“所以你们现在是一伙的了？”阿不思起来抚摸着猫头鹰的背，看它满足地眯起眼睛，不时左右晃动一下脑袋。  
阿不思端着早饭去谷仓的时候，盖勒特正卷着袖子热火朝天地忙活着。  
“早上好，阿尔！”盖勒特头也不回。他随意扎了把头发，鬓角有几滴汗珠，脸红通通的。  
“早安，盖尔。”他让早餐盘子飞过去盖勒特身边，“这些是——”  
“是我们事业的开端！”盖勒特豪迈地说，叼起吐司面包。  
周围的墙已经很不一样了。正对着大门那堵墙上刻下了标语：For the Greater Good，是那种熟悉的即将起飞的字体，后面跟着一个三角形的圣器符号。  
“为了更伟大的利益。”阿不思高兴地读着。  
“没错！你再看看这个。”盖勒特拉着他到左边，阿不思发现这是一幅巨大的世界地图。  
欧洲部分已经做了些标记，许多城市被画上了圈，中间由不断向前踱步的脚印串起来。  
“这些是我去过的地方。”盖勒特得意地说。  
“真不错！”阿不思赞叹道，“这里是，奥地利？为什么标记不太一样？”  
不同于圆圈，奥地利版图上画了另一个小小的金色的圣器符号。  
“那里会是我们的基地。”盖勒特神秘地笑了笑，“我去踩了个点。”  
“嘿，盖尔，你漏了这里。”阿不思指着空荡荡的英国说。  
“这里要是继续用脚印的话，估计它该全黑了。”盖勒特耸了耸肩。  
但是阿不思察觉到这里有施过魔法的痕迹。他抽出了魔杖。  
“你要干嘛？”盖勒特的声音里透出一丝惊慌。  
阿不思只是笑了笑，然后用魔杖点了点英国。“原形立现！”  
戈德里克山谷附近的位置歪歪扭扭地冒出了一颗小爱心。  
“哈！”阿不思抛过去一个胜利的表情。  
盖勒特眼疾手快地戳了一下地图，爱心“噗”地消失了。  
“这地图是要展示给未来的追随者们看的！”盖勒特大声说着以掩盖自己的心虚，“我不能让他们觉得我不够严肃。”  
“盖尔，你的确不太适合，嗯，严肃。”阿不思吃吃地笑了。  
“随你笑吧。”盖勒特故作高冷地走向另一边墙上挂着的大幅羊皮纸前面。  
“好啦。”阿不思小跑着追上来拉住他，“这又是什么？”  
羊皮纸只有正中间偏左一点儿写了“G.G.”两个字母。  
“名单，阿尔。”盖勒特兴奋地说，指了指右边一点的位置，“这里就写上你的。之后我要看到它渐渐被写满、满到我不得不给这张纸施扩大咒。而且你瞧，G.G.既可以是我的名字，又可以是Greater Good的缩写，是不是特别棒！”  
“的确很巧妙！”阿不思夸赞道，“把笔给我吧。”  
他在“G.G.”的右边写上了“A.D.”。  
“A.D.，阿不思·邓布利多，”阿不思看看那张纸，然后又顽皮地看向盖勒特，“或者Against Dark，抵御黑暗。”  
“在这里等着我呢，嗯？”盖勒特半愠怒半挑逗地用额头抵住了阿不思的，将手臂搁在他肩上，手腕在他身后交叠，目光死死地锁住他。  
阿不思可以感受到他的鼻息，热腾腾的，在脸上痒痒的，躲不开。  
“你来抵御黑暗一个试试？”盖勒特的语调轻滑得像一条游走的蛇，“我的A.D., Al Darling？”  
谷仓的门被关上了，接着传来铁链滑动上锁的金属碰撞声。与此同时，阿不思被吻住了，被压制在墙上。这不同于此前他们之间的任何一个吻，它是攻击、是冒犯、是侵略。  
盖勒特的轮廓在紧身黑衫下一览无遗，加之他先前出了一层薄汗，散发出诱惑和麻醉的气息。而他在他唇齿间、腰背上的狂乱的动作，与阿不思逐渐失控的心跳意外合拍。  
他们滚落到草堆中，扬起几缕轻尘，裹挟着谷杆的素和汗液的浓蒸腾环绕。草垛没有想象中的柔软，但盖勒特的手坚实地托着阿不思的腰，使他免受撞到地面的冲击，但也无路可逃。  
衣物如水流般滑过，这要归功于魔法。亮光晃得扎眼，阿不思弹了一下魔杖消除了天花板的幻象，却发现闪耀着的是眼前的少年。他当然不是什么黑色和黑暗；相反，他每一寸肌肤都如此无暇，他温暖、他热情、他快乐。阿不思伸手穿过他的头发，轻轻拂下脑后的发圈，任由那些金发肆意地扫划撩拨自己的脸颊和胸膛。  
“阿尔，打开。”少年也抚弄着他的头发，呢喃声触碰着他的耳廓。  
阿不思游走在边缘的意识跌落了。他的大脑封闭术，即使在睡梦中也会为自己保留一个安全的壳，但此刻他愿意彻底敞开。  
他开始看到画面，从他们第一次相遇的波澜初惊，到之后的起承转合、高潮迭起。阿不思知道盖勒特与他正在共享着每一段回忆，他也强烈地展现着自己眼中所映射出的他的样子。他如此爱他和珍视他，这些他也必然都知道了，因为他们此刻是同一人。  
阿不思慢慢地呼出一口气，睁开了眼睛。谷仓顶上的小窗透出一道清光，明净通透。  
他的衣服现在随意地覆在身前，盖勒特在一旁支着脑袋侧卧着，一脸恬淡地呷了一口牛奶。  
“今天的早餐不错，阿尔。我喜欢。”


	27. 生活

阿不思站起来时才感觉到身上酸软，以至于踉跄一步。他扶着腰思忖了一下，用魔杖指了指谷仓的角落，凭空变出了几个软垫。  
这个动作没有被盖勒特放过。  
“哈！阿尔，要不要我把帐篷也支起来，以后可以更温馨一些？”盖勒特拿魔杖点了点他的小箱子，箱子立即晃动起来。  
“用不着，盖尔。”阿不思微笑着说，让皮箱安静，“这是为你准备的，毕竟你总是会摔出去。”  
“你——”盖勒特咬牙切齿，但是看到阿不思眼里一泓清泉、嘴上一抹娇艳，“你要是真的不舒服，我可以勉为其难像你昨天照顾我一样照顾你。”  
“谢谢你，盖尔，”阿不思凑过来在他脸上轻轻啄了一下，充满真诚地向他眨了眨眼，“我现在感觉非常好。”  
还能怎么办呢，当然是原谅他啦。

他们继续布置着这个小空间。  
“阿尔，帮忙拉一把，可能有点卡住了。”盖勒特跪在地上，半边身子探进了箱子里，用力地拽着什么东西。阿不思抱着他的腰使劲往后，只听箱子呻吟了一声，吐出一个怪模怪样的东西，阿不思一瞬间以为是曼德拉草茎。  
但其实是条矮桌子腿儿，上面有着复杂的雕纹。  
“盖尔，”阿不思吃惊地说，“你为什么出门要随身带着茶几？”  
“有什么问题吗？”盖勒特又钻到了箱子里，这回轻松地掏出一套银质的茶具，“你们英国人不是挺喜欢喝茶的吗？”  
“所以，”阿不思费劲地说，“你每次想吃点喝点什么，就得把它们都搬出来。”  
“不然呢？”盖勒特翻了一个白眼，“我该用什么喝水，坩埚吗？”  
“盖尔，我不得不说，你过得真考究。”阿不思折服地点点头。  
“当然啦，仅限于我在野外搭帐篷住的时候。如果住旅店可以省去一些麻烦，但你知道，加隆得用在比住店更有意思的地方。”他非常自豪。  
“这么说里面还有很多别的东西？”阿不思好奇地打量那个不起眼的箱子。  
“全部家当。”盖勒特说着又搬出一个收音机，“我一路上过来还添了很多小玩意儿，但里面还是有足够的空间放你的行李——我敢说你的衣服最多只有我的五分之一。”  
“盖尔，以后挑衣服的事就拜托你了。”  
“包在我身上！”盖勒特拍着胸脯，“我甚至可以试试帮你做衣服，毕竟嘛，我现在掌握了你的所有尺寸。”  
后来阿不思又从自己卧室的书桌上拿了一个窥镜放到谷仓里。  
“如果有危险在附近发生——我是说阿利安娜万一发病——它就会发光旋转。”阿不思向盖勒特介绍说，“我们之后常待在这儿的话，不比在家里方便看护她。”  
“你说得对，”盖勒特拖长着调子说，“我们经常会在这里，忘我地战斗，什么的。”  
“盖尔，”阿不思歪着头，将魔杖指着他，尖端冒出亮光，发出滋滋的声音，“你想不想为你的危险言论付出点儿小代价？”  
“来吧阿尔，”盖勒特轻盈地跳起来，举着魔杖摆出迎战的姿势，“可是不管我的语言还是我本人都毫不危险，问问你的窥镜就知道了。”  
窥镜在茶几上纹丝不动。即使噼啪的咒语爆裂声四起、火星飞溅，它依然倔强地，纹丝不动。

“阿尔，求你了，熄掉蜡烛睡觉好不好。”盖勒特瘫在床上，却被抖动的烛光晃得难受。多睡一会儿不好吗？他无法理解自己昨天晚上为什么要作死，过早离开这张温暖柔软的床。  
“别闹，盖尔，我得把今天我们用过的咒语和战术整理出来。”阿不思头也不抬，握着羽毛笔飞快地写着。  
盖勒特发出一声哀嚎。天底下为什么会有这种人，当学生的时候论文还没写够吗？  
阿不思终于结束写作熄灭蜡烛的时候，盖勒特已经不省人事了，但是他的四肢仍然抗议着伸向不该他睡的这半边。  
阿不思不出声地笑着，用魔杖指挥着盖勒特的手脚乖乖收回去。  
虽然只过了一刻钟他就被重新缠绕上了。  
不过感觉也不坏。


	28. 命运

“阿不思？阿不思！”有人在拍他的脸，阿不思迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
盖勒特正瞪着他，以一种质问的口气说：“我为什么要给你写信？”  
“写信……？”阿不思毫无头绪，他甚至都没完全醒过来。  
“我看到了！我在给你写信，我怎么会需要给你写信呢？”盖勒特幽怨地说。  
阿不思恍然间看到他的右眼明亮异常。  
“盖尔，你可能只是在做梦，别大惊小怪的。”阿不思安抚他说。  
“天呐，我当然知道自己什么时候是在做梦什么时候不是！”他烦躁地解释，捧着阿不思的脸，“你是不是打算赶我走了？打算丢下我？”  
阿不思实在忍不了他这般纠缠，脱口而出：“你再这样吵吵闹闹我可能真会把你丢出去。”  
“噢，梅林！”盖勒特痛苦地转过身去背对着他，身体缩成一团。  
“盖尔……”阿不思只好赶紧从背后环抱住他，好言说，“那你还记得你写了些什么吗？”  
“不记得了。”他小声地抽噎。  
“你瞧，”阿不思找到了埋在盖勒特膝盖之间的手，紧紧地拉住，“我们可能会要分头去办些什么事情，然后写信互通进展。”  
“分头！都到了要写信的地步……你真残忍，阿不思。”他猛地转回来捶了他一下。  
一阵闷痛，阿不思不由得皱起了眉。盖勒特泛红的眼睛还是死死不肯放过他。  
“好吧盖尔，我们不分头。”阿不思耐心地在他背上拍打抚摸着，“别撅着嘴啦，笑着多好看，嗯？”  
这句话好像又戳到了盖勒特。  
“完了，我竟然开始被嫌弃不好看……”那种绝望仿佛是嗅嗅被夺走了金子。  
他站起来，带着一种悲凉感平静地吸了一下鼻子，说道：“我要去找阿利安娜了。”

等阿不思跟着前去查看的时候，阿利安娜甚至还没醒过来，而盖勒特只是缩在边上的扶手椅里面目不转睛地看着她。阿不思没来得及踏进房间一步，就被盖勒特一个比恶咒还厉害的眼神击中，只得作罢，下楼去做四人份的早饭。  
“你在啊。”阿不思坐下开始吃东西的时候，听到弟弟低沉的声音从背后传来。  
“早上好，阿不福思。”阿不思回头微笑了一下，“我在这里没错，这儿是我家。”  
“你说得对，”阿不福思语气很平静，“但是快要不是我的家了。”他把注意力放在对付面前的荷包蛋上面，不看阿不思。  
阿不思轻叹了一声，然后说：“你是不是觉得他抢走了阿利安娜？这你完全不用操心，对她来说你永远是第一位的。况且有他陪着，安娜也很开心不是吗？”  
“我从没担心过那个。”阿不福思抬起目光，十分锐利，“我看倒是你，魂都要被勾走了，不是吗？来自那种地方，会使个夺魂咒，一点都不稀奇。”  
他像是在故意激怒他。可是他哥哥完全没有要生气的样子；相反的，他眼里流露出哀愁，使他看上去像老了几十岁。  
“不是的，阿不福思。”阿不思的声音很轻，但是是不容置疑的，“我爱他。”说出这几个字，他仿若终于卸下了千斤的担子，疲惫地望着他。  
阿不福思震住了。倒不是他没猜到这一层，而是阿不思的坦诚使他吃惊。  
“你爱他？”阿不福思一字一顿地说，“你甚至不爱你的家人。”  
“阿不，”他眼角应声垂落两滴热泪，“我不会试图辩解，如果你真的那样认为的话。”  
“得了吧，伟大的阿不思·邓布利多才不会有错。”阿不福思从没见过哥哥落泪，但这也没能让他心中的怒气消减半分。他匆匆站起来离开了桌子。  
自己究竟做错了什么？阿不思盯着眼前的双手出神，视线被时不时涌出的泪水模糊扭曲。  
他此刻才发现盖勒特已成为他全部快乐的来源，当他短暂地离开他时——即便是开玩笑——他的心仿佛就被剜去了一块。  
阿不思有种冲动，就是立即上楼告诉盖勒特，他愿意放下一切马上跟他走。盖勒特是他的阳光和火焰，触碰到他就有源源不断的力量。可是身后的枷锁太重了，像一个无底的深渊，耗费着他残存不多的精力。他在中间被撕扯着，不知什么时候就会断裂。  
如果……盖勒特看到的是真实，他们注定将不能相见？他又看了看自己的手，呵，这能施魔法的灵巧的手，能掰过命运吗？他不能继续想象了，否则他将被黑暗吞没。  
“去他的命运。”黑暗中突然刺进一道光。  
阿不思猛地抬起头，盖勒特正认真地凝视着他。阿不思赶忙抹了抹脸，用力眨几下眼睛，好让它们看上去不那么肿。  
“管它呢，阿尔。”盖勒特甩了甩头发，显出脸颊上亮晶晶的泪痕，“有什么比能天天吃到你做的早餐更重要的事情呢？”


	29. 邀舞

后来他们都心照不宣地没有再提起那天的不愉快，阿不福思和盖勒特偶尔照面，虽然不可能打招呼，至少不会像要冲上去把对方揍一顿。  
“阿尔，你有心事。”盖勒特此时枕在阿不思盘坐的腿上，见他出神，便抬手掐了掐他的脸。  
“我是在专心听。”阿不思笑了，指了指边上的收音机，里面正放着新闻，“我的德语没有妖精语熟练。”  
“幸好我不是妖精，”盖勒特吐了吐舌头，“我要是连母语都比不过你，那就太糟糕了。”  
“盖尔，你谦虚了。”阿不思温柔地用手指梳理着他的头发。  
“总有一天，阿尔，”盖勒特一把抓住他的手腕，“我要让你亲自感受一下这些倒霉的软垫。”这些日子以来，盖勒特飞出去的次数的确不少。  
“怎么，是它们不够软、不够舒服吗？”阿不思挠了挠他的下巴。  
“和你比起来当然差远了。”盖勒特直言不讳，接着一翻身将阿不思牵着站起来。  
“我突然想到一个应该比你强的技能。”他眼里闪过一丝得意。  
“是什么？”阿不思饶有兴致地问。  
盖勒特放开他，退后半步，然后重新捏起他右手的指尖，鞠了一躬：“邓布利多先生，可否有幸请你跳一支舞呢？”  
阿不思被逗笑了：“盖尔，你居然还跳舞？”  
“拯救世界又不是我的全部。”盖勒特眨眨眼，“来吧，我肯定比你想象得好。”  
“还真敢说。”阿不思咂咂嘴，微微扬起下颌，“那好吧。”  
盖勒特捧着阿不思的腰，举起他优雅地转了一圈。  
“我们得先做一点小改变。”他神秘地说，然后指了指他的箱子。“嗖”，一团黑色的东西飞出来，包裹在阿不思周围。等它服帖下来，原来是一件礼服。  
“哇！”阿不思低头看着，礼服被精心裁剪熨过，恰好贴合他的身线。扣子是金色的，如同盖勒特的头发；而胸前口袋里别着方巾，是他眼睛的蓝色。  
“瞧瞧，”盖勒特一挥手在墙上变出一面镜子，“阿尔，别叫袍子毁了你的审美。”  
袖口好像有什么东西在微微发热，阿不思翻起来一看，里面是一个银线绣着的小小的A，瘦长的斜体，和他自己笔下如出一辙。  
“盖尔，你专门……”阿不思惊喜地捂住了嘴，感激地望向盖勒特。  
盖勒特踮了踮脚，手背在身后，眉毛扬了一下。  
“时间有限，只有一件。”他满不在乎似的，“身为你的男友，总得有所表示。”  
“可是我都没有送你什么。”阿不思带着歉意。  
“你自己作为礼物，就很好。”盖勒特立即说，“不过要是能捎带上隐形斗篷，那就更妙了。”他顽皮地补了一句。  
“真不敢相信，盖尔，你在这时候提隐形斗篷？”阿不思朝他摊开双手表示不可思议。  
然而不等说完，他就被牵起手旋转着揽入他的怀抱，收音机放的新闻也不知什么时候变成了悠扬的舞曲。  
“什么都不要管，”盖勒特俯在他耳边轻柔地说，“想怎么跳就怎么跳。”  
这是种非常神奇的感觉。阿不思觉得自己不再是一个人，而是盖勒特施的一个咒语。他时而紧拥着他，时而只用指尖触碰；但只需这一丁点的接触，他就可以完全不需要思考地律动自如。可不就是这样吗，盖勒特从来不是在学习或者练习魔法；魔法是他的一部分，使用起来就像呼吸一样简单。  
阿不思自己跳舞是在圣诞舞会前一个月临时学的。其实他挺善于学习的，不管学的内容是什么。不过，他记得格兰芬多的女院长当时对他说：“邓布利多先生，跳舞其实不用像考试答案一样标准。”  
想到这里，他不好意思地笑了。  
“笑什么呢？”盖勒特捕捉到了他的表情。  
“没什么，盖尔，你跳得真好。”阿不思抬起头望着他，“你是怎么学的？”  
“跳舞跟滑冰差不多。”盖勒特耸了耸肩。  
“滑冰？”  
“是啊，你知道的，德姆斯特朗那个地方……”  
“冷得见鬼！”阿不思抢着说，然后自己忍不住先笑了。  
“可以啊，阿尔！”盖勒特吃惊地瞪了他一眼。  
“冬天又长又无聊，有时候无聊得连人都懒得揍。”他接着说道，又故意停顿下来看阿不思的反应，但阿不思只是充满好奇地看着他，“我们那儿也有个湖，到时候就全冻上了。”  
“这么说来我的确听说过，你们圣诞节前会在湖上的大船里会办舞会。”阿不思记得三强争霸赛期间听德姆斯特朗的学生提过。  
“好孩子才能上船，阿尔。”盖勒特略带点讽刺地说，“不过我也不稀罕跟他们混一块儿。”  
“这么冷你还在外面待着。”阿不思环抱着他轻轻地跟着乐曲摇晃。  
“不怕，这不有它们吗。”盖勒特说着一抖手腕，两朵蓝莹莹的火苗就从他手掌间钻了出来。  
“好厉害！”阿不思看入了迷。  
他们继续旋转着，火苗在他们周围环绕上升，阿不思的视线也随着它们盘旋向上。盖勒特凝视着他，看到火光映照着的他的脸庞和双目，安静而纯真，透着一股聪慧，神采奕奕。他不由得将他揽得更紧了些，更快地旋转着，直到那两朵火苗模糊了融成一个。  
轻微的爆裂声，谷仓中的人影不见了。


	30. 苏醒

“我第一次随从显形呢！”阿不思兴奋地说。他们现在坐在山间的一片草地上，面对着夕阳，村子里的房屋看起来只是一个个小点。  
“是不是特别稳？”盖勒特很得意。  
阿不思点点头：“我十六岁的时候肯定做不到这样。”  
“那只是因为你们的‘十七岁才可以学幻影移形’的愚蠢规定。”盖勒特望着他认真地说，“阿尔，你要知道，即使都是巫师，天赋也不尽相同。像我们这样的人，是注定要和孤独为伴的。”  
“我们有彼此，盖尔。”阿不思靠在盖勒特肩膀上，与他十指紧扣。  
阳光照在他们身上，把他们都染成了金色。  
“刚才有那么一下子，我真想幻影移形带你彻底离开这个地方。”盖勒特坦诚相告。他感觉到阿不思的身体轻微动了一下。  
“谢谢你没有那么做。”他的声音有点落寞，“总有一天我会跟你走的。”  
他们都没有再说话，只是安静地看着夕阳一点一点垂下去。  
是啊，夏天那么长，问题总会都解决的。

夜里下起了雨。阿不思对着房子四面施减音咒，以免打扰阿利安娜休息。  
楼梯上响起了断断续续的、不规则的脚步声。  
“盖尔，是你在搞什么名堂吗？”阿不思正在对付一面墙，没有回头。  
“嗯？”盖勒特的声音从沙发上的报纸后面传出来，“阿尔，你总是这样冤枉我，我会伤心的。”  
两人对视了一秒钟，然后同时脱口而出。  
“阿利安娜！”  
阿利安娜从楼梯后面探出头，还摇摇晃晃的。她很小心地扶着扶手。  
“安娜，你怎么自己跑出来了。”阿不思赶忙上前搀住她。  
她略带歉意地朝阿不思笑了一下，目光就越过了他。  
“盖勒特哥哥……”她慢慢地抬起右手，小木马在手心上蹬着前蹄。  
“你可真棒，小天使！”盖勒特一侧身跃过了沙发，过来蹲在阿利安娜面前，“它想飞，是不是？”  
阿利安娜红着脸轻轻点了点头。  
“好极了！”盖勒特说着，将耳朵贴到她手边，像是在听那马说话，还装模作样地点了点头。  
“我知道了。”他抬起头注视着她，“它想要阿利安娜帮它一把。”  
“我……？”阿利安娜很是惊讶。  
“没错。”盖勒特冲她笑了笑，然后伸出手托在她的手下面。  
阿不思也不知道他想要做什么，但看着他胸有成竹的样子，就没有制止。  
只见小马在阿利安娜手心徘徊了一会儿，渐渐舒展开翅膀。翅膀的动作有力起来，阿利安娜的眉头也微微皱起，看上去很吃力的样子。  
阿不思正想要打断，却见小马慢慢地离开了他们的手，开始自由地飞行。  
阿利安娜的表情也一下子松弛了。她的目光紧随着它，满是欣喜。小木马围着她绕了一圈，稳稳地停在她的肩膀上。阿利安娜试着用手指去触碰它，马儿也很温驯地用脑袋轻轻蹭她的手指。  
阿不思被这一幕震惊了。他疑惑地望向盖勒特，盖勒特微微一笑，向他晃了晃藏在身后的魔杖。

阿不思今天的心情很好，洗过澡后他转着圈儿回到了房间。  
“阿尔！”坐在床上的盖勒特“啪”一声合上了阿不思的麻瓜研究课本，“快把我从这无聊的书里解救出来！”  
他绽放出一个暧昧的笑。阿不思发现他没穿上衣。  
但是盖勒特失策了，阿不思非常淡定地在书桌前坐了下来。  
“你是认真的吗？”盖勒特大声抗议，“我们今天甚至没有练习决斗！”  
“我习惯每天写一点儿东西，回过头来看会很有意思。”阿不思头也不抬。  
“你是个巫师，阿尔，你想回顾的话随时可以抽一点记忆出来看。”  
阿不思看了他一眼，轻轻笑了，又低下头一边写一边读出内容：“今天……格林德沃先生……邀请我……跳了一支舞……”  
“格林德沃先生，哼！”  
“他的灵感……来自结冰的湖面……如果他是种动物……我想……一定是只……漂亮的水鸟……”  
“水鸟？！”  
阿不思简直是无法无天，他得好好教训他。  
“对了盖尔，”阿不思暂停了一下，“之前你为什么对阿利安娜那样做呢？”  
“很简单，让她感受一下魔法。”盖勒特说，“而且我百分之百确定，她的能力很强。”  
“你居然这么冒险！”阿不思吃惊，“她从没真正意义上接触过魔法，万一默默然不稳定……”  
“所以我说要疏不要堵，”盖勒特打断他，很肯定地说，“其实她刚刚就施了魔法。让马飞起来不是我一个人做到的。”  
阿不思的震惊无以复加。  
“好了好了，教授。”盖勒特趁机把愣住的阿不思搬到床上，“实践出真知嘛。”  
“可是她根本不知道怎么……”  
“阿尔，想想你小时候第一次表现出天赋，那可不关魔杖啊学校啊什么事。”盖勒特揽着他的肩膀，看着他说。  
“这么说好像也对。”阿不思想起自己小的时候有一次浇花，突然冒出了水为什么不能往天上飞的疑问。于是水壶里的水就真的飞起来了，还在局部下了一场小雨，淋湿了附近的阿不福思，引发了他们人生中的第一架。  
“那你第一次施魔法干了些什么？”阿不思问道。  
“我把椅子烧了。”盖勒特简明扼要地说。  
“哈，我猜也是这样。”阿不思显出一副了如指掌的样子，着实令人不爽。  
“阿尔，”盖勒特一下子把他压到身下，眯着眼睛说，“你就不怕我把你烧了？”  
“噢，不行。”阿不思脸上晕起飞红，但还是很决绝地说。  
“不行？”盖勒特把他的手压得陷进了床垫。  
“猫头鹰。”阿不思的眼神往盖勒特身后移了移。猫头鹰正好奇地张望着。  
“猫头鹰！阿尔，你能有好一点儿的理由吗？”盖勒特冷笑着松开他，转身对猫头鹰说，“伙计，出去遛遛如何？”  
他说着用魔杖点开了窗子的插销。  
“外面在下雨，盖尔，你真不爱惜动物。”阿不思嗔怪他。  
“今晚谷仓借你。”盖勒特潇洒地说，猫头鹰心领神会地飞走了。  
与此同时，阿不思往门上施了反向抗干扰咒，然后熄掉了蜡烛。


	31. 讨论

“我为什么还要看这破书？”第二天一早，盖勒特就被塞回了麻瓜研究课本，他烦躁地抱怨着，“它甚至只是门选修课。”  
“知己知彼。”阿不思心平气和地说，“只有你了解对手，才能征服他们。”  
“所以呢，我有必要知道‘电的使用与意义’吗？”盖勒特阴阳怪气地说，“‘电’是什么，一种病吗？”  
“麻瓜用电做很多事情，比如说照明、通讯、交通。你必须承认他们在没有魔法的帮助下，生活得相当聪明。”阿不思指出。  
“但他们也很野蛮不是吗？”盖勒特争论道，“在麻瓜医院里，他们经常会把人切开。”他带着嫌恶的口气。  
“那叫‘手术’。”阿不思纠正他，“这也是没有办法的事情，他们没法隔着皮肤修补内脏和骨头，也用不了止痛咒。但是他们发明的麻药还是挺管用的。”  
盖勒特做出了一个呕吐的动作：“我觉得那才叫黑魔法。”  
阿不思没有理会，继续说道：“巫师和麻瓜之间的偏见就是从各种互不理解上滋生的。我们习以为常的东西，麻瓜就会觉得是怪事。比如他们的扫帚只能扫地，壁炉只能烤火。盖尔，倘若要让巫师迈向光明的理想最终实现，我们得友好地先伸出手去。”  
“你忘记芬兰那件事了吗，”盖勒特恨恨地说，“有个女巫出于好心，接济了邻居食物并用魔法帮他们生了火，使得他们能度过寒冬。结果呢？天刚变暖，她的邻居就纠集了村里一群人把女巫绑起来处死了！”  
“盖尔，那是个个例。”阿不思赶忙扶着他的肩膀以免他激动得跳起来。  
“个例！”盖勒特盯着他，两团异色的火在他眼里燃烧，“阿尔，你自己还被害得不够惨吗？”他反扣着他的上臂摇晃着他。  
阿不思紧抿着嘴唇，脸刷一下白了。  
“对不起……”盖勒特紧紧抱住他，“我不该口无遮拦的。”  
阿不思的身体有些发僵。半晌，他才松弛下来，抚摸着盖勒特的背。  
“我们必须阻止更多不幸发生，盖尔。”他踮着脚，下巴搁在盖勒特肩上，“当我们有了更多人加入，形成一股力量，就能有话语权和谈判的底气。”  
“我们得抓紧了，”盖勒特用力拍了拍阿不思，放开他，然后拉他到那张地图前面，“情势一天一个变化。”  
盖勒特在地图上又添了不少新的标记，黑色的交叉刀剑表示巫师与麻瓜起过冲突的地点，堡垒形状表示巫师聚居的村落或者大家族，而红色箭头代表了游居巫师（很多是遭到麻瓜驱赶而被迫离开家园的）的行动路线，会不断变换位置。  
“盖尔，你还有这一手！”阿不思连声赞叹。他敏感地察觉到这些地标和方位都是收音机里的新闻提到过的，但盖勒特之前好像也是随意听听，偶尔在他的小册子上涂画几笔而已。  
“你是什么时候做的？我都没发现。”阿不思热切地询问着。  
“一个小把戏。”盖勒特朝他挤了挤眼，然后在小册子上写了戈德里克山谷几个字。他用魔杖敲了敲字迹，那些墨水就化成一缕细线飞到了地图上，在对应山谷的位置印出一个小人儿模样。  
“地图标记咒，外出时很好用。”盖勒特很享受被阿不思崇拜的目光注视的感觉。  
一片标记中，奥地利上方的金色圣器标志尤为显眼。  
阿不思凝神细视一会儿，不禁脱口而出：“欧洲的中心！”  
“你说的不错，”盖勒特点头，“我想在那里驻扎也正是这个道理，这会给我们集结力量带来许多便利。而且，那里真的很美，你一定会喜欢的。”  
“盖尔，你想什么时候动身？”阿不思的眼睛在发光，盖勒特注意到。  
“越快越好，”他拉起阿不思的手，“这是实话。但我会等你处理好这边的事情。”  
“当然！噢，我快要不能思考了……”阿不思一下放开盖勒特，手指穿进自己的头发深深地吸气，一下又牵起他，“可我必须思考！我甚至开始冒出疯狂的想法，等阿利安娜身体再好些，我们说不定能一起上路？抵达奥地利后可以找个地方让她休养，也许她换一个环境、脱离这个带有记忆的地方，就能更好地释放魔法了呢？盖尔，我们可以制定一些计划和路线……”  
“我一直奉陪，阿尔。”盖勒特回应着，紧握着阿不思的手。他就是这样，看似静如湖泊，实则心潮暗涌，一旦遇到触动他的一句话、一个想法，他便欣喜如天真的孩童。他爱的，也正是这种纯粹。  
然而，他的左眼映射出明亮的少年，右眼却看到愈发浓重的黑雾。


	32. 召唤

夜里又响起了雷声。阿不思安顿好阿利安娜，回到房间，却不见盖勒特。  
他是不是又回到谷仓去捣鼓什么东西了？阿不思这样想着，坐到床上正打算看点儿什么——  
“嘭！”窗子狠狠地砸到窗框上，吓得他一激灵。  
真是的，在这个家里他已经差不多是个主人了，为什么总改不了跳窗的习惯呢？跳就跳吧，至少关一下。  
阿不思想着，意图施加一个防盗咒，让阿拉霍洞开可以失效。  
一道闪电这时擦亮了夜空，将房屋的影子投射到草地上。  
屋顶上有一个人。  
“盖尔？”阿不思第一次从自己的窗户爬出去上到屋顶。雨前狂风大作，他小心地弓下身以免被吹跑。  
盖勒特赤着脚，牢牢地勾在屋顶窄窄的横梁上。他挺直身子，双手打开，头发肆意飞舞，像极了一只大鸟。  
“你是要研究电，还是学习麻瓜的‘行为艺术’？”阿不思在低处大声喊着，逆风使他的声音消减了不少。  
盖勒特可能是没听到。他虔诚地站着，闭上双眼，似乎在等待着什么。  
又一声雷由远及近地来了。盖勒特突然睁大眼睛，蓄势向远方发射了一个魔咒，同时高喊着——  
“隐形衣飞来！”  
阿不思差点从屋顶摔下去。  
“斗篷飞来！”  
“圣器飞来！”  
“伊格诺图斯的旧袍子飞来！”  
……  
“行行好，盖尔，”阿不思终于扭送盖勒特回到房间去，“别在我家屋顶上表现得像个傻子。”  
盖勒特盘腿坐在床上，气鼓鼓地撅着嘴。显然他的咒语一个都没有成功。  
“我明天到每户人家门口去试一次。”他赌气着说。  
“你别！”阿不思严厉地制止，“这和小偷有什么两样？”  
“哎呀！”盖勒特心烦意乱地怪叫一声，一仰倒在床上，“我想有点儿进展。”  
“那可是圣器，怎么可能轻易被你召唤过来。”阿不思俯下身去刮了一下他的鼻子，“而且我们用不着那斗篷也可以隐身，你肯定也会嫌它不好看。”  
“丑归丑，但我不能没有。”盖勒特嘟哝着。  
“你去找可以，要用正当方式。”阿不思指着他的胸口，认真地叮嘱道。  
盖勒特瞪了他一眼，懒得说话，一翻身把被子全卷走了。  
“热不死你。”阿不思轻轻地说，但还是忍不住伸手去抚玩他的头发。  
盖勒特一甩手打了他一下。  
“你还有道理了？”阿不思缩回手。盖勒特并不理他，把被子卷得更紧了。  
他忍住没笑出来，只无声地召唤了盖勒特的一件长外套过来盖在身上，又将蜡烛熄灭。  
阿不思还没有很浓的睡意。他在黑暗中睁着眼，听着窗外的雨声。  
猫头鹰站在支架上，炯炯有神地望着他。  
他想起来，自己的确很久没有给朋友们写信了。埃菲亚斯的旅行怎么样了？雷有没有惹事？卢卡斯的实习顺不顺利？伊娃……有没有新的目标？那些面孔渐渐浮现在阿不思眼前，他感到亲切又遥远。  
有一瞬间他想坐起来开始写，告诉他们这些日子以来山谷里发生的事情。他尤其想对卢卡斯说，盖勒特·格林德沃是个优秀的年轻人，此前他们必定是互相误解了。但是一转念，他自己不是很快也能上路了吗？如果突然出现在他们面前，准是更大的惊喜。  
阿不思越加期待和盖勒特结伴同行了。他把外套往肩膀上拉了拉，深吸了一口上面的气息，这与他们拥抱时，盖勒特颈间的味道如出一辙。他又拉起一只袖子，回想着他们曾经翩然起舞，那么轻松和自然。  
而此刻他就在自己身边。阿不思翻身侧向盖勒特，看着他的背轻微起伏，小心抑制着上去抱他的冲动，怕惊扰他的睡梦。他是如何能有此番幸运的？  
阿不思有一搭没一搭地想着，时而露出笑意。  
一个小时后，盖勒特无意识地蹬了一团被子过来。


	33. 记挂

阿不思起晚了，不知是因为睡前想得过多还是梦境过于甜美。  
床的另一侧又是空的。空的！  
昨晚的对话突然回到他脑海里。盖勒特该不会真的挨家挨户施飞来咒了吧？  
阿不思匆匆下了楼，先看到了阿利安娜。她坐在桌子前，盯着一把在杯子里自动搅拌的勺子。  
“哈，阿尔小懒虫！”盖勒特大摇大摆地从厨房走出来，端着一碗麦片，跟他打招呼。  
“你在家呢，那就好……”阿不思边走下最后几级台阶边扣扣子。  
“吃饱了就出门。”盖勒特快活地说。  
“除非我跟着。”阿不思义正辞严。  
“凭什么？”盖勒特大声抗议。  
“凭你还是个未成年，我不能眼看着你犯错。”阿不思非常严厉地说道。  
没想到盖勒特噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“难道我去看姑婆也算犯错？”他得意洋洋地看着阿不思。  
“看姑婆？”阿不思着实没有料到他会这么说，“你要回巴沙特家？”  
“我到戈德里克山谷本来就是来看她的呀。”盖勒特做出一副无辜的表情。  
“那……”阿不思无法反驳，“我送你去。”  
“哎呀，我的阿尔，”盖勒特一脸坏笑地搂住阿不思的脖子，“原来你是这么的，有控制欲。”  
阿不思赶紧给他使个眼色，用口型说着“阿利安娜”。  
不过阿利安娜好像完全没在意他们。  
“盖勒特哥哥！”她指着静下来的勺子着急地说，“它停下来了……”  
“因为蜂蜜和牛奶混合好了，”盖勒特温柔地看着她说，“你可以尝尝，亲爱的安娜。”

“到这里就行啦，阿尔。”他们幻影移形到巴沙特的宅子前，盖勒特抱着胸说，“要谈点家里的事情，所以不能请你一块儿。”  
“我看你进去就行。”阿不思说，帮他按了门铃。  
盖勒特给了他一个“别瞎操心”的白眼。  
绒绒来开了门。  
“盖勒特少爷！”小精灵激动地说，“主人非常记挂您呢！”  
“我这不是回来了吗？”他轻快地说，踏进了屋子。  
绒绒朝阿不思深深鞠了一躬，然后关上了门。  
盖勒特爽朗的声音马上隔着门传了出来：“亲爱的姑婆，您今天过得好吗！我想极了您的水果茶。噢，当然没有，我没有跟阿尔——我是说邓布利多先生——吵架……”  
阿不思没有理由停留，便转身慢慢离开了。  
盖勒特并没有花很多时间跟姑婆拉家常，他的目的只是借一把扫帚。  
所以阿不思前脚走，他后脚就悄悄飞着跟上了。当然啦，他把自己隐形了。  
阿不思没有幻影移形，而是一路步行穿过村子的中心。盖勒特离开一段距离，观察着这个纤瘦的身影。他去了墓地，在他母亲的墓碑前坐下来待了一会儿，似乎还说了些话，但盖勒特听不到。接着，他又去伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的墓碑前停留了一下。  
待阿不思离开，盖勒特悄悄降低了高度。  
“隐形衣飞来！”他小声地指着伊格诺图斯的墓穴。  
但是无济于事。盖勒特鼻子里哼了一声。  
目送着阿不思的身影回到家，盖勒特马上升高了一百英尺，四处观察着。倒不是他想要换个角度观光——戈德里克山谷也没什么特别好看的——而是他的右眼又带来了些影像。这段日子以来，他持续地看到那团黑雾；但是昨天，他首次看到阿不思站在它前方。他们僵持对峙着，黑雾缓慢地升腾旋转，阿不思似乎很犹豫，举着魔杖还没有行动……  
盖勒特没有看到自己的动作，对默默然爆发的时间也一无所知。唯一的线索是地点，是一片空地，好像是山林之间，而且似乎有些眼熟。但是这里太大了，周围的山看上去也极其相似。  
他骑在扫帚上转了一圈又一圈，还是毫无头绪。他拍了拍自己的脑门，有点儿恼自己为什么不能看到得多一些。他也不敢跟阿不思分享他的视角，自从上次阿不福思的那一出，盖勒特知道预见未来只会为阿不思徒增烦恼，而阿不思眼下要操心的事情已经够多了。

午后，盖勒特还在空中无所事事。突然，跟他差不多高度的地方出现了一个黑点。黑点慢慢向他移动过来，逐渐变大，原来是阿不思的猫头鹰。  
“过来！”盖勒特吹了声口哨，抬起一只胳膊让猫头鹰停下。  
他这才发现自己还没有解除隐身咒，猫头鹰现在怪异地停在半空中，爪子握着什么不存在的东西——他隐形的胳膊。  
“你能看见我？”盖勒特惊叫一声。  
猫头鹰准确地与他对视，眨了眨眼睛，然后抬起一只脚，上面绑着一个纸卷。

晚上回家吗？  
A.D.

盖勒特笑了出来。原来你是这样一个黏人的阿尔，他心里窃窃地想。他冒出了一个主意，对猫头鹰说：“咱们先不急着理他。哥们儿，帮个忙，带我去看看这里有没有你能看见、但我看不见的什么人。”  
猫头鹰歪了歪头，试图理解他的话。不过没用多久，它就了解了，向他又肯定地眨眨眼，慢慢地降低高度，向房屋和街道飞去了。  
盖勒特便跟在后面。虽然他知道，隐形衣的主人多半不可能在自己家门口穿着斗篷晃悠，退一万步说，即使真的有人穿了，作为圣器的隐形衣应该也不能被猫头鹰看透。  
但是尝试一下总归没有坏处。况且还能看看阿不思等不到回信的反应，何乐而不为呢？  
盖勒特开心地骑着扫帚翻了个跟斗。


	34. 尝试

阿不思虽然等信等得心焦，却也没闲着。  
阿利安娜突然缠上了他。  
她把阿不思拉到餐桌前，上面摆了几个空盘子，然后她热切地望着他。  
“她想看你变魔法。”阿不福思不情愿地翻译着。难怪了，因为阿不福思还不能在校外使用魔法，当“盖勒特哥哥”不在的时候，这种任务只能交给阿不思了。  
这使他感到很奇异。他以前倒是常常在公共休息室给同学们演示魔咒的使用方法，但是对象换成了自己的妹妹，阿不思反而束手束脚了起来。阿利安娜只是痴迷地看着那几个盘子自动垒起来，又铺回每个座位前，如此循环；她也不问具体的问题，偶尔看着他笑一笑，阿不思就不知道该怎么进一步交流了。  
他真想向盖勒特请教请教，他是怎么做到几小时几小时地跟阿利安娜待在一块儿，大部分时间却只是自己滔滔不绝、得不到多少有意义的回应。  
阿不思不由得觉得自己愧对于盖勒特给他的“教授”的绰号。他甚至不如盖勒特了解自己的妹妹；长久以来，他只把她当作需要照顾起居的病人，没有关注过她交流——语言、情感或魔法——的需求。盖勒特信誓旦旦地说阿利安娜有魔法天赋，她现在的确也不排斥，还表现出了些兴趣，那不如再大胆一些？  
阿不思捡了几片树叶，在桌上一字排开。  
“安娜，试试让树叶动起来，”阿不思耐心地说，“但不能碰到它们。”  
“你疯了？”在一旁的阿不福思几乎要跳起来，但阿不思拦住了他。  
阿利安娜轻轻点了点头，然后皱起眉头盯着那几片树叶，双手扶着桌子沿。阿不思则示意阿不福思也退到后面不去打扰。  
午后的时光静静流淌。某一时刻，阿利安娜手边的叶片轻微动了一下，也许是穿过屋子的微风。但是慢慢的，它们漂浮起来，像蝴蝶一样优雅地舞动着。

阿不思回到卧室的时候，等待他的是猫头鹰。书桌上有一小张不规则形状的边角料羊皮纸，上面只写了两个字：晚些。  
阿不思笑了。但转念一想，盖勒特居然拖了六个小时就回复了这么个玩意儿，他反手就往窗上施了个防盗咒加消音咒，还拉上了窗帘，这样盖勒特即使敲窗也会像砸在棉花上一样没有声响。  
他开始记录阿利安娜的变化。她身体状况好转的速度惊人，似乎是与她再次表现出魔法天赋同时发生的事。阿不思猜测，默默然可能是种力量蓄积无处释放的产物，压抑在身体内会消磨元气；但是如果有一个出口疏导出来，阿利安娜说不定就慢慢能恢复成一个正常的、健康的少女。  
他写着写着，越觉得事态渐渐明朗起来。一切似乎都有解了，他欣喜地想着，连猫头鹰来回在桌子上踱步、时而还啄他两下都没有在意。  
突然，桌上的蜡烛熄灭了——更确切地说，是烛火像被吸走了，朝窗子的方向划出一道光。  
阿不思正想重新点起蜡烛，那火苗又哧溜地回来了。如此往复，他是别想继续写东西了。这种事还有谁能做的出来呢？阿不思叹口气，用魔杖把窗帘重新拉开。  
盖勒特坐在窗台上，脑袋靠在玻璃上，也不往里面看，一副生无可恋的样子。他一手搭在曲起的膝盖上，一手把玩着一个银质的小玩意儿，另一条腿垂着晃悠。阿不思注意到，他每按一次那个银色小器物一下，烛火就变化一次：熄灭或燃起。  
“进来吧。”阿不思走过去打开窗，伸出手拉他。  
盖勒特带进来一股浓浓的花香。  
“阿尔，你一定要原谅我这么久才回你的消息。”盖勒特还没跳到地上就开口说，“姑婆一直拉着我说这说那，我连插句话的工夫都没有，更别说写信了。我告诉她，可怜的阿尔还在眼巴巴等我回去，她还是硬要我吃了晚饭和两道甜点。我至少回绝了三次今晚住她那儿的邀请，好不容易才溜回来……”  
“你知道吗，盖尔，” 阿不思伸出食指抵住他的嘴唇，“我一个字都不会信的。”他一字一顿地说，但同时掩饰不住笑意。  
“阿尔……”盖勒特眼里写满了委屈，“早知道我就不跑过来了。”  
“现在回去也不晚。”阿不思在窗前做了一个“请”的手势。  
盖勒特眯起了眼睛。  
“好吧，既然你如此绝情。”他说着又登上了窗台。  
当感到裤腰被扯了一下时，盖勒特知道自己还是赢了。  
“……回来。”阿不思有些垂头丧气地说。  
“你最好了！”盖勒特马上回过头抱起阿不思转了个圈儿，仰头望着他说，“作为补偿，今晚随你处置。”


	35. 索取

“不如你就先讲讲这个小东西是做什么用的，”阿不思指了指盖勒特手上还握着的银质器具，“它看上去像是个打火机？”  
“或者也可以叫它‘灭火机’。当你需要一点幽暗的小环境的时候，很有用。”盖勒特暧昧地说，“我自己做的。”  
他说着又按了一下按钮，烛火果然被吸了过来。  
“你玩火的确有一套。”阿不思评价道，拿过打火机按了一下，让屋里重新亮起来，“不过只是这样而已吗？那用魔杖不就好了。”  
“当然不是，我认为它对麻瓜的‘电灯’同样有效。”盖勒特叉起了腰。  
“盖尔，你居然都知道‘电灯’了。”阿不思笑。  
“拜你的麻瓜研究所赐。”盖勒特苦着脸说，“它还有个功能，以后我要是不在你身边，你可以用它来找我。”他说着把打火机递给阿不思。  
“这倒有意思，”阿不思接过来打量了几眼，“要怎么做？”  
“很简单，不过前提是我们俩要互相挂念着。”盖勒特盯着打火机，“还是按一下——不过现在可能看不出效果，毕竟我就在你旁边——你可以试着在心里想一想‘我想知道我最亲爱的盖尔在哪里’。”  
“我想知道吵吵闹闹常出状况的盖尔在哪里。”阿不思半开玩笑地说，按下了按钮。  
烛火这次没有被吸过来，打火机上面冒出了一个幽蓝色的光球。光球漂浮了起来，像一个气泡，慢慢地飘进了阿不思的胸膛。  
他感到一阵暖意，有个声音告诉他，他在他身旁。  
“你在这儿。”  
盖勒特点点头，有些低沉地说：“不过我希望你永远用不到它。喏，就归你了。”  
“我想把它叫做‘熄灯器’，”阿不思说，“作为你搞懂了电灯的纪念。”  
“你说了算。”盖勒特轻微地笑了笑。  
“今晚还没有结束，‘随我处置’仍然成立对不对？”阿不思突然说，并且抓起了盖勒特的手。  
“当然。”盖勒特扬起头，眨了眨眼睛。  
他在察觉阿不思有所动作之前就躺倒在了床上，而阿不思扣住了他的手，跪着俯身盯着他，他们的鼻尖只差两英寸。阿不思的呼吸中带着些颤抖。  
“盖尔，放松。”阿不思说，但明明他自己显得更紧张。  
盖勒特轻笑。他注意到阿不思没有拿着魔杖，这样的话，他随时可以反过来压制他。  
他们都闭上了眼，盖勒特感到了阿不思的额头贴上了他的，他们的呼吸碰撞着。  
一分钟过去了。  
他们同时猛地睁开眼：“你愣着干嘛？”  
“阿尔，我知道你紧张，毕竟你不擅长主动。”盖勒特戏弄他说。  
“我还不是怕你昏过去。”阿不思放开他，坐了起来。  
“昏过去？”盖勒特没明白。  
“你上次给我看预言不就晕了？”  
“阿不思，”盖勒特咬牙切齿地说，“你把我骗上床就是为了让我给你看预言！你可真浪漫。”  
阿不思没有接这个茬。  
“盖尔，你今天不对头。”阿不思认真地指出，“你白天那么久去哪儿了？”  
“我在姑婆家。”盖勒特倔强地说，“而且我哪里不对头？”  
“哪里都是。”阿不思盯着他的眼睛不放，“你说的话、你拿出的熄灯器、你身上的气味……盖尔，你到底做了什么、看到了什么？”  
“气味？”盖勒特眉头一皱。  
“即使你在巴沙特家待了一整天，身上也不会有那么浓的花香。”  
糟糕，被他说中了。  
“你看到我不在了吗？”盖勒特在做最后的挣扎。  
“没有，”阿不思承认，“但是猫头鹰飞的方向不对。”  
“阿尔，”盖勒特也起来，扶着阿不思的肩膀认真地说，“提前了解未来未必是件好事。”  
“我知道……”阿不思的话音跟着他的眼帘一起垂了下去，“可是我太害怕错失了，尤其是我们的未来。盖尔，你越是不说，我想得就越多。所以，哪怕是一点儿提示，好的坏的……”  
盖勒特轻轻吻停了他的诉说。  
“阿尔，”他摩挲着他的脸，“如果你一定要的话。”  
阿不思点点头，闭上眼睛。  
他站在默默然面前，神色苍白。默默然似乎在酝酿和蓄积些什么，盘旋生长着，即将把他淹没；而他的视角也跟着旋转，以俯视的角度观察着这个现场，转速越来越快，令人眩晕……  
“阿尔，阿尔！”盖勒特的声音从很遥远的地方传过来。  
一阵剧烈的颠簸。阿不思惊醒过来，深吸一口气。他倒在了枕头上，出了一身冷汗。  
“你不能这样下去，”盖勒特严肃地说，“你在向我索取。”  
“索取？”阿不思喘着粗气。  
“你在逼迫我继续预言，”盖勒特凝视着他，“但这不是件定向的事，它不是推理。”  
“对不起……”  
“这不是对不起我，是你自己。”盖勒特非常认真，“魔法也好、预言也好，钻研是一回事，但是走火入魔的例子你肯定知道不少。阿尔，别沉迷在那里。”  
阿不思颤抖了一下。他知道自己的，虽然表面上极尽克制，但就像他在厄里斯魔镜前度过无数个小时一样，他总是难以抵制那种诱惑。  
“其实你不用完美，阿尔。”盖勒特语气松弛了些，“你可以自私，可以发泄情绪，可以有解决不了的问题。如果从前找不到合适的出口，但现在你有我了。”


	36. 血盟

在这天的决斗练习中，阿不思出人意料地发挥失常了，三次。  
“阿不思，请你认真对待。”盖勒特指挥起几个软垫形成一道墙接住被一个简单咒语击中的阿不思，有些气恼地说。  
“盖尔，是你进步了。”阿不思从垫子墙上滑下来，揉着肩膀说。  
“明明是你注意力不集中！”盖勒特并不留情，“作为你的对手，我感觉受到了轻视。”  
“对不起，”阿不思低着头没有看他，“我们继续吧，我一定完全投入。”  
盖勒特实在见不得阿不思这般无精打采，这比被打败还要难受。  
“暂停，”他递给阿不思一杯热巧克力，“你需要休息。”  
“谢谢。”阿不思勉强抿了抿嘴，接过那杯热饮，在茶几前盘腿坐下。  
“你准是又在想那个破预言！”盖勒特哼了一声，“早知道我应该坚持不给你看的。”  
“这当然不能怪你，”阿不思苦笑了一下，“我甚至想过在你睡着的时候摄神取念，那样的话更恶劣。”  
“那就来吧！”盖勒特在他对面坐下，闭上眼睛做等待状，“正好你能看看我有多爱你。”  
“你呀。”他可算是出声地笑了，还弹了一下盖勒特的额头。  
盖勒特一下子抓住他的手：“我没有在开玩笑——你可能觉得我总在嘴上占你便宜——阿不思·邓布利多，我要和你结血盟。”  
阿不思的手下意识地缩了一下，但是盖勒特没让他成功。  
“盖尔，”阿不思的眼神躲闪着，“血盟那么郑重……现在的我会拖累你的。”  
“回答错误。”盖勒特摇摇头，“阿尔，这可以排拒绝理由倒数第一名。我原本以为‘盖尔，你年纪还太小’是最糟糕的了。”  
“我不是没有想过！”阿不思激动地抬眼望向他，闪着泪光，“但是现在的我没有办法全心全意地爱你、陪伴你。我们明明做了各种尝试，阿利安娜眼看也好转了许多，可是你的预言完全没有改变……”  
“这就足够了。”盖勒特耸了耸肩，像是在谈论一件没什么大不了的事，“什么全心全意、虚情假意，血盟自会定夺。至于阿利安娜，一次尝试不行，就换一种方式。我们俩加起来还对付不了一个默默然吗？”  
“盖尔，你太迁就我了……”阿不思哽咽着，“而我现在只一味地向你索取，这对你不公平。”  
“不公平？”盖勒特拉起阿不思，带他到写着G.G.A.D.的羊皮纸前面，“没错，是不公平。从我引诱你写下这个名字，从我在那面镜子前向你告白，甚至从我第一次在对角巷和你搭话。阿尔，我才是自私的那个，我从来没有给你选择，不是吗？”  
“你错了。”阿不思踮起脚动情地吻了他。这是他第一次主动吻他的唇，泪水也不争气地无声滑落。  
“我爱你，盖尔。”他笑了，眼眸澄澈得像湖水，这也是他第一次说爱他，“不需要给我选择，这是我自己的选择。”  
盖勒特轻柔地用拇指拭去他的泪。  
“那么，现在吗……？”阿不思小声地说。  
盖勒特点点头，又摇摇头。  
“嗯？”  
“阿尔，”盖勒特的食指卷起阿不思耳边的一绺褐发，“我可能不得不先让你和那些软垫再亲密接触一会儿。”

阿不思正要披上衬衫，盖勒特不知什么时候已经换了一套衣服。仍然是一袭黑，外面穿上了一件深紫色的马甲，款式和质感看上去都有些旧，但是很挺拔。他还很仔细地打理了头发，就像上回拍合照时那样。他站得笔直，一丝不苟地整理着袖口，像只高傲的黑天鹅。  
“你该提前说一声，”阿不思有点局促，“我这样太随意了。”  
“你平常的样子就足够好了，”盖勒特帮他拉了拉衣领，“我打扮自己是因为在你面前时会不自信。”  
“你？”阿不思吃惊地说，“不自信？”  
“当然，”盖勒特稍微看了他一下，又低头处理领子了，“我第一次见你就说过了吧。”  
“这我真的没有想到。”阿不思诚实地说。  
“不许那种表情！”盖勒特余光瞟了他一眼，脸一下子红了。  
阿不思笑着掐了一把他的脸，那里更红了。  
“好了，步骤我们都知道。”盖勒特退后一步，左手举起了魔杖。  
阿不思点了点头，右手捏紧魔杖，使尖端变成锋利的小刀。  
“会有点疼。”盖勒特说，给了阿不思一个坚定的眼神。  
阿不思没有说话。接着，他们像在镜子里一样，同时在摊开的掌心上划开一道小口子。  
这是种隐秘的痛感，若有若无；但是手上稍一动作，疼痛立马变得清晰。  
他们的手掌相互靠近。阿不思看着他们的手，而盖勒特看着阿不思。他们可以感觉到，每接近一点，触碰的欲望就成倍增长。  
盖勒特首先握住了阿不思，他们手指紧扣，伤口相合。  
战栗。阿不思闭着眼，呼吸都变得费力。这种感觉是，雷击？或者麻瓜说的“触电”？阿不思想打住自己这种无厘头的想法，但是更多无关紧要的想法蜂拥而至，在他的大脑里吵吵嚷嚷，快把他自己的意识逼走了。  
“很高兴认识你，阿不思·邓布利多。我可以叫你阿不思吗？”  
世界突然安静。那顶遮阳伞下面，少年伸出手，冲他微笑。  
当然可以！阿不思脱口而出，但是发不出声音。周围白茫茫一片，空无一人。没有感觉，没有方向，没有尽头。他从没感觉像此刻这样脆弱。  
手心隐隐的，一股刺痛。他甚至感谢这疼痛，这使他确认自己还存在着的事实。  
痛感被放大了。有什么东西在吮吸他的伤口，非常贪婪。  
都给你吧。阿不思惊讶于自己完全没有想要反抗。  
“阿尔，别怕，你可以睁开眼睛看看。”熟悉而温暖的声音。  
他们还在谷仓里，手已经分开了。两滴血珠在他们先前握着手的位置环绕、上升、靠近。谷仓小窗透进来的微光照到血珠的时候，它们合二为一了，一个光点在那里同时出现，逐渐生长出错综细腻的花纹。  
“愈合如初。”阿不思指了指盖勒特的右手心。  
血誓瓶完成了，慢慢垂落下来。盖勒特用右手接住了它，这坠子刚好能握在掌心，暖融融的。  
“阿尔，你该先给自己处理伤口的。”盖勒特轻声埋怨着，“手给我。”  
“不要紧，”阿不思把左手背到了身后，“疼痛让我感觉真实。让我看看它。”  
盖勒特将坠子放到阿不思右手上。  
它比想象中的更沉甸甸一些。瓶心填充着的不知道是液体还是气体，发出淡蓝色的幽光，像是月光映照下的水面。血液又分开成了两滴，在其中环绕追逐，仿佛两条游鱼。  
“它真好看。”阿不思喃喃地说，然后一松手。盖勒特刚想去接，却见坠子没有掉落，反而向上浮到他的胸口。  
阿不思举起魔杖，画了一个圈，一条项链便从坠子两侧编结出来，在盖勒特颈后交会。  
“你把它……给我了？”盖勒特睁大了眼睛，他的右眼闪烁了一下。  
阿不思微笑着点了点头：“熄灯器在我这儿，不是吗？”  
“这两样东西怎么能相提并论！”盖勒特戳了一下阿不思的脑门，夺过他的左手帮他处理伤口，“阿尔，你别是疼傻了……”  
但是阿不思的视线移向了别处，脸色也突然惨白。  
“盖尔，”阿不思嘶哑地说，“窥镜。”  
盖勒特猛然回头。茶几上，窥镜快速地转动着，一闪一闪地晃着他的眼睛。


	37. 爆发

盖勒特的右眼跟着窥镜的旋转灼痛起来。  
“阿尔，我恐怕现在没法儿……”他吃力地说，然后费劲地扶着额头睁开右眼。  
他的眼瞳白亮得吓人，周围布满了血丝。  
“你怎么样？我不能丢下你！”阿不思赶紧扶着他。  
“别管我……我可能，只是需要一点儿热巧克力。”盖勒特努力推开阿不思的手，“安娜现在需要你，预言里也只看到了你……”  
“可是我不知道要怎么做。”阿不思话音一沉。  
“你会知道的……”盖勒特无力地笑了笑，指指自己的眼睛，“我随后一定过去。你不能再拖着了……”  
盖勒特在失去意识之前，透过模糊的视线看到阿不思离开的身影，然后心甘情愿地堕入昏迷。  
某种程度上，他知道自己是清醒的。不知是胸前的血誓瓶蕴藏的情感太过强烈，还是窥镜反映的现实过于紧迫，盖勒特一下子越过了默默然这一段，看到了更多更远的场景。  
全是不能让阿不思知道的预言。  
盖勒特深吸了一口气，梳理着混乱的时间线。他的手不自觉地握成了拳，脑海中听到某个声音的指引。他知道了，尽管不是每个细节。在双眼重新睁开的时候，灼痛瞬间消失了。

阿不思冲出谷仓往家里去的时候，迎面撞上面色铁青的阿不福思。  
“你侬我侬，哼？”阿不福思气势汹汹地要挥拳过来，被阿不思用魔杖挡住了。  
“阿利安娜在哪里！”阿不思没有时间跟他斗嘴了。  
“她不见了……”阿不福思低哑地说，“她前一秒钟还在喂羊。”  
羊圈前空无一人，一捧青草散落在地上。  
一声闷雷从山谷传来，他们回头。正对着后院的远方，山林之间，一大团黑雾正在升起。  
阿不思的心剧烈抖动了一下。他正准备幻影移形，阿不福思抓住了他的手腕。  
“你最好把她完好无损地带回来。”阿不福思警告着。  
“松手。”阿不思冷冷地说。阿不福思的眼睛和他的过于相像了，被他怒视时，阿不思有种被自己的目光刺痛的错觉。  
阿不福思一放开他，阿不思马上幻影移形到了默默然所在的地方。是这里，他曾和盖勒特依偎着看夕阳的草地。  
黑雾似乎比在预言里看到的还要巨大。没有阿利安娜的身影，但是阿不思每接近一步，他越能感到可怕的熟悉。  
“阿利安娜，是我。”他在黑雾几英尺之外停下，伸出左手，右手拿着魔杖别在身后。  
默默然原本是近乎静止的，但它察觉到了声音，开始翻涌，转速也加快了。  
阿不思试图再走近一些，却被一股压力挡住了。  
“别过来，我会伤害你的。”一个悲伤而孤独的声音在他脑中响起。  
“你不会，安娜。我们是家人。”阿不思平静地说，掌心朝它敞开。  
“我伤害了妈妈！我，杀死了她……”声音变得颤抖和绝望，黑雾痛苦地变着形，又像是在咆哮。  
“这不是你的错。”阿不思摇摇头，依然坚定地看着它，“安娜，过来，我们回家。”  
他朝它招招手，仿佛只是在招呼贪玩晚归的孩子。  
默默然沉默了。它在疾速地涌动着，在与自身撕扯和争斗。  
突然，黑雾伸出几条触手，向他扑来——  
“盔甲护身！”  
阿不思本已闭上眼，打算被默默然包围住，好看清它的核心，却被盔甲咒隔开了。  
“盖尔？”他回头，只见盖勒特举着魔杖，双眉紧锁。  
“没事的，盖尔。”阿不思给了他一个微笑。  
“我不能让它伤害你。”盖勒特断然说道。  
“它——她不会，”阿不思似乎很有把握，“阿利安娜这么乖巧。”  
“阿尔……”他疑惑地看着他。血誓瓶温暖地安抚着他的心口。阿不思指着盖勒特高举魔杖的手，使它慢慢低垂下去。  
盖勒特什么都做不了，只能怔怔地看着阿不思被默默然完全淹没。  
就像那个蓝色的火球。盖勒特突然想到，难道阿不思是要从内部击破吗？  
默默然的旋转慢了些，但是看不到阿不思的人影。盖勒特突然产生了一种令人厌恶的感觉：阿不思被那团东西“消化”了。  
他必须有所行动。他颤抖地举起魔杖，正思考要用哪一个咒语——  
黑雾裂开了，光束迸射出来。  
好极了，盖勒特想着，停下了动作。  
但是撑破黑雾的不是锁链，而是一只银色的大鸟。它有着高昂的头冠、宽广的双翅和华丽的尾羽。  
盖勒特的震惊无以复加。他从没见过这种鸟儿，但是他立刻就认出来了。  
凤凰。  
阿不思在散开的雾中站着，面容舒展。  
“盖尔，我需要你也帮我一把。”他望向了他。  
“我？”盖勒特愣住了。  
“你知道咒语的。”阿不思鼓励他。  
“我从没能成功过……”盖勒特喃喃地说。  
“你可以的，相信我。”阿不思朝他点点头。盖勒特确定，阿不思本人也散发出了银光。  
“呼神护卫！”盖勒特紧闭着眼睛酝酿了一会儿，然后朝着黑雾大声疾呼。  
血誓瓶在胸前跳动了一下。接着，一股前所未有的暖流从他的手臂涌出，震得他快要握不住魔杖了。  
另一只大鸟从他魔杖的尖端喷薄而出。  
他做到了，盖勒特不敢相信。他只能呆呆地看着两只鸟儿默契地驱赶着黑雾，使雾气被压缩限制在一个小空间内。  
雾凝固了。阿利安娜躺在草地上，静静地睡着。  
阿不思跪在一旁，捧着妹妹的脸。  
“她全部记起来了，”待盖勒特走近，阿不思哀伤地说，“她承受不了那种痛苦。”  
盖勒特蹲下来摸了摸阿利安娜的脉搏。仍在跳动，但非常微弱。她的神情是安宁的，守护神的灵力带给她短暂的放松。  
“盖尔，”阿不思拉住他的手，“我不想让她痛苦着。你知道，无知有时才比较幸福。但是我下不去手，我也怕看到那回忆……”  
盖勒特心领神会，点了点头。  
“一忘皆空。”盖勒特的魔杖指向了阿利安娜的前额。  
那是种怎样的绝望啊。盖勒特慢慢转动着魔杖，一点一点清除她黑暗的记忆。  
阿利安娜的下颌微微抬了抬，无意识地叹了一口气。  
“谢谢你，盖尔。”阿不思环抱着他，头侧着靠在他肩上，“可是我们又回到原点了。”  
“当然没有，”盖勒特揽住他的肩，“至少，我现在可以给你刻个凤凰雕像了。”


	38. 凤凰

盖勒特说不好哪件事让他最吃惊：第一，他居然变出了肉身的守护神；第二，他的守护神居然真的是只鸟；第三，阿不思的守护神是凤凰。  
他在谷仓里，就着烛光，一下一下地刻着一块木头。它逐渐显现出一只大鸟振翅的模样。  
“盖尔，我给你带了茶。”阿不思用胳膊推开谷仓的门，向他走来，带着些歉意，“你别放在心上。”  
两小时之前，当他们把不省人事的阿利安娜安顿好，阿不福思指着盖勒特的鼻子说：“再也，不许踏进，这间房子，半步。”  
“我倒没什么，”盖勒特哼了一声，“就是你在中间会比较为难。”  
“阿不福思……我认为他是自己没能帮上什么忙，需要发泄一下。我替他向你道歉。”阿不思在他对面坐下来。  
“我也只是随手变了个守护神而已，”盖勒特看了阿不思一眼，手上重重地刻了几下，“没什么大不了的。”  
“盖尔。”阿不思爱怜地摸了摸他的头，“你做得太棒了，第一次变出肉身守护神就能到达这种程度。而且它很美，又强壮。我觉得是某种雕？至少是种猛禽。”  
“大概是种会飞的野鸡？”盖勒特自嘲地说，“在凤凰边上，别的鸟儿都跟野鸡差不多吧！而且话说回来，它居然真的是只鸟，准是被你念叨坏的。”  
“这说明我的眼光准，”阿不思得意地说，“而且你和鸟真的挺搭。”  
“我倒希望是狼之类的。”盖勒特吐了吐舌头，“我怎么就轮不到凤凰？”  
“有种说法是，‘每个邓布利多都是凤凰’。”阿不思像是在追忆些什么。  
“那我倒希望凤凰更稀有一点儿。”盖勒特翻翻白眼，“比如说你亲爱的弟弟，他的脾气跟倔强的山羊一模一样。”  
“真希望你们有一天能和和气气地说话。”阿不思站起来，手靠在盖勒特支起来的帐篷侧杆上。  
“看在你的面子上，我试一试。”盖勒特说，“那你打算怎么办，之后住哪儿？”  
“我可以先看看里面吗？”阿不思指了指帐篷，“见识一下你的无痕伸展咒？”  
盖勒特似乎正期待着他这样发问，嘴角勾了勾。  
“请便。”他的头朝帐篷入口歪了歪，眼珠似乎不怀好意地转了转。  
阿不思打定主意，如果他进去被什么玩笑商店的产品捉弄了的话，一定不会轻饶盖勒特。  
盖勒特倒是神态自若地继续着雕刻，一边思考着守护神和鸟的问题，一边坐等阿不思出来之后的反应。  
他等了十分钟。  
“盖尔！”阿不思似乎是受了什么惊吓，说话都断断续续的，“你在帐篷里，建了个……宫殿？”  
“噢，我只是喜欢多几个房间。”盖勒特淡定地吹着茶上的热气，“我可以匀一个给你，把它装饰成格兰芬多风格。”  
“那你……之前何必要和我挤一个小床呢？”阿不思涨红了脸。  
“很简单，”盖勒特抿了一口茶，“我缺一个合手的抱枕。”  
“抱枕！”阿不思狠狠朝他砸了一个软垫，“要多少都给你！”  
盖勒特随意指了一下软垫，它变成了个布娃娃，褐色头发、蓝眼睛、穿着白衬衫和灰马甲。  
“来，阿尔，帮忙给个放大咒，跟你差不多高就行。”盖勒特咯咯地笑着。  
“放大咒？”阿不思又好气又好笑，用魔杖隔空戳了一个咒语过去，“给你放大咒！”  
布娃娃阿不思摇身变成了布娃娃盖勒特，还是昏倒时的表情。  
阿不思等着他发作，但盖勒特却开心地说：“没想到一天之内我收到了第二份礼物——或者说，信物？我收藏啦！”  
他说着，将娃娃一个弧线投进了小箱子里，不见了。  
“喂，那只是个小玩笑——”阿不思没来得及阻止，“至少让我修改一下，现在太粗糙了。”  
“它很可爱，不是吗？”盖勒特不以为然地说，“这是你第一反应下的我的样子。而且我永远不可能从镜子里看到自己那样的表情——毕竟我实在太帅气了。”  
“噗，”阿不思被他的话呛到了，“盖尔，我永远都猜不到你会说出什么话来。”  
“我就是为了带给你惊喜而存在的。”盖勒特笑，扬了扬手上的木雕，“好了，你现在可以去挑一个房间，我得把这个先做完。”

这张床的尺寸令人不习惯，他们甚至都挨不到彼此。  
“还不睡？”  
阿不思小心翼翼地翻身朝向盖勒特，却迎头撞上他的眼神。  
“你不也是。”  
“那起来吧。”盖勒特说着坐起来，倚在床背上。他帮阿不思摆了一个靠枕。  
“把它变活，阿尔。”他掏出那只凤凰，现在它只是个普通的木雕。  
阿不思缩在靠枕上，左手环抱着双腿，下巴搁在膝盖上。  
“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”凤凰从盖勒特手心离开，悬浮在两人正前方。  
然后他弹了弹手，木头雕像一下子着了火。  
“阿尔！”盖勒特惊叫出声。  
但是阿不思只是静静地望着雕像出神，火焰清晰地映在他的眼睛里。  
雕像并没有被烧毁；相反的，火中的鸟挥动起了翅膀，而火焰给它披上了红色和金色的外衣。  
“哇哦，”盖勒特为此景象着迷，“你也挺会玩火。”  
“也不是，只是觉得凤凰该这样出生。”阿不思把头靠在盖勒特肩上，“这种动物很神奇，火给万物带来毁灭，但是给它们带来生命。”  
“你见过活生生的凤凰吗？”盖勒特问。  
“没有，”阿不思摇摇头，“只是听长辈们说起过。”  
“所以你只见过自己的守护神？”  
“没错。不过在我想象中，它就该是这个样子，比如它羽毛的颜色。”阿不思伸出手指，让褪去火焰的凤凰停落在上面。  
“单纯觉得，召唤出从来没见过的东西是件很特别的事儿。”盖勒特评价说，“当然啦，这有你们家族的因素。”  
“我倒真希望阿利安娜能像凤凰一样，如果她能挺过去……重生？”他声音中带着些苦涩，好像也被自己的话吓了一跳，“不过我们都是凡人，怎么能与凤凰相比呢？”  
“阿尔，多陪陪她。”盖勒特搂了搂他，“我是说，我现在不方便到家里面去。哪怕她睡着，哪怕你不说话，她能感觉到的，相信我。”  
阿不思有些狐疑地看着他。好在他没有继续问预言的事，盖勒特松了口气。  
“你真好，盖尔。”阿不思又缩了回去。  
“只因为她是你的家人，所以我也当作是我的。”  
“盖尔，你，”阿不思顿了一顿，“你还没有提过你的家人？”  
“都不在了。”盖勒特简短地说，“如果不算姑婆的话。”  
“对不起……”阿不思赶紧起来正面抱住他。  
“不妨事，阿尔，”盖勒特紧拥住他，“有你就足够了。”


	39. 悔悟

接下去的日子，他们泡在一起的时间不像从前那么多了。盖勒特时不时地要回巴沙特家待个一天半天，用他的话说，他需要“战略战术的理论基础”，并且认为“有什么比历史更发人深省呢”。  
“阿尔，别怪我冷落你。”这天盖勒特正穿鞋子准备离开，“但是我得忙起来，你知道，招揽人心不能只靠我漂亮的脸蛋儿——”阿不思皱着眉戳了他一下，“我是说空口无凭，哪怕我擅长说话。而且这个小玩意儿在，”盖勒特指了指胸口的血誓瓶，“我们好像做不了什么正经对抗练习了。”  
“怎么呢？”阿不思疑惑。  
“统统石化！”迅雷不及掩耳，盖勒特朝阿不思胸口施了个咒。  
阿不思不及反应，但咒语没有碰到他。盖勒特的魔杖自动拐了个弯，咒语打到了墙上。  
“它不让我们互相伤害。”盖勒特站起身说。  
“它该再聪明一些，”阿不思若有所思地说，“知道我们施咒的意图之类的。”  
“那就交给聪明的你了！”盖勒特在他肩上拍了两下，就要转身。  
阿不思不由自主地拉住了他的手。  
“哎呀，阿尔。”盖勒特坏坏地笑了，俯身亲了他一下，“白天我们干些正事，之后我整晚整晚都是你的。”  
阿不思还是止不住脸红，即使瞪着盖勒特也没有什么威慑力。  
“无声无息！”阿不思气呼呼地用魔杖捅了盖勒特的腰。  
轮到盖勒特睁大眼睛却吐不出半个字了。  
“我只是在检验，什么咒语算‘伤害’，什么不算而已。”阿不思扬起头轻笑了一下，先盖勒特一步走开了。

阿利安娜一直在昏睡，枕边的小木马也是一副休眠的模样，垂着头，偶尔甩一下尾巴。  
阿不思静静地坐了一会儿，握着阿利安娜的手。虽然是夏天，她的手却像水一样凉。该说点什么呢？阿不思想起盖勒特的叮嘱，但她真的能听见吗？  
手边有本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，阿不思随便翻到一个故事读起来。  
“你四岁的时候，开始缠着我给你讲故事。”读完两个故事，阿不思合上书，看着阿利安娜熟睡的脸，“但我总说，‘阿利安娜，下回吧。’你只好去找阿不福思。可怜的阿不福思，他连字都还没认全……”  
阿不思说着笑了笑，轻轻抚摸着阿利安娜的额头。  
“我那个时候，一心只觉得魔法有趣。”他继续说着，好像是在说给自己听，“一个八岁的小男孩能有什么见识呢？他只觉得，给杯子变形、让枯木开花，远比故事书上一动不动的字要有意思得多。”  
“他多想要一根魔杖啊。他知道，有了魔杖，就能变出更多不可思议的花样。他每天期盼着时间快点过去。等到弟弟妹妹也长大，他就能让他们也体会魔法的神奇。他们之间就能用魔法交流，语言、或者拥抱，都将变得次要。”  
阿不思哽住了，不得不停下一会儿让自己平复。  
“后来，他得到魔杖了，却和家人渐行渐远。”阿不思捧起阿利安娜的手，往她手上呼了一口热气，然后搓着希望她的手能热起来，“他开始带着秘密，封锁内心，小心维系着表面的光环。但他空长了年纪，不长记性，”阿不思嘲讽着自己，“他仍把亲情当作牵绊。”  
“我该感谢他，你的盖勒特哥哥。”阿不思捏着妹妹的手，“他让我知道，除了魔法，这世间还有更重要的，情感。安娜，你也喜欢和他在一块儿，不是吗？等你再次好起来，我绝对不会再抛下你了。我们将会一起出发，离开这里……”  
“不行。”阿不福思冷酷的声音打断了他。他一直在门后听着。  
阿不思猛地回头，弟弟毫无表情地直视他。  
“我还以为你终于幡然醒悟了呢。”阿不福思哼了一声，“你要和格林德沃私奔我拦不住，但是我不能让你们继续祸害阿利安娜。”  
“他救了她，你知道的，”阿不思厉声说，“你就是不愿意承认。”  
“他的出现才让安娜不稳定。”阿不福思尖刻地说。  
阿不思无奈地摇摇头。  
“我们能照顾好她，你呢？你还要上学……”  
“我早就说了，我要退学。”阿不福思说着，从背后拿出一封信，“你从来不知道安娜真正需要什么，我可比你强得多。”  
他说着就要撕碎那封信，被阿不思抢先一步用魔杖夺过来。  
是霍格沃茨寄来的新学年用品清单。  
“你竟敢！”阿不思气到发抖，站了起来，“上学的事情没得商量。明天，你，跟我去对角巷。”  
阿不福思捏着拳头，怒目而视。阿不思不知道自己还能镇住他多久，两年？当他可以自由使用魔法了，分道扬镳似乎会成为不可避免的事实。  
“之后的事，阿利安娜该待在那儿，我会再考虑的。”阿不思叹了口气，语气稍软了一些，转过身去不再看阿不福思。  
他心里很乱。他急需要和盖勒特商量一下。


	40. 重温

“对角巷？我也要去！”在阿不思心事重重地讲述白天发生的所有事情后，盖勒特欢快地说。  
阿不思哭笑不得，拍了下盖勒特的脑门。  
“盖尔，求你抓重点好吗？阿利安娜之后怎么办？”  
“这个你不用心急，我看倒不如等阿利安娜身子好些，让她自己做选择。”盖勒特淡定地说。  
“她八成会选阿不福思吧。”阿不思有些失落。  
“未必，这不还有我呢吗？”盖勒特胸有成竹，“好了，带我去对角巷嘛。”  
“阿利安娜白天没人看着可不行。”阿不思拒绝，“有些器材必须阿不福思本人在场才能买，我也不能让他一个人去。”  
“我留下也没有用，”盖勒特摊手，“你弟弟又不让我进你家门。”  
“你几时这么听话了？”阿不思瞪了他一眼。  
“带我去带我去啦！”盖勒特几乎是在撒泼打滚，“我可以问姑婆借一天绒绒，有什么状况，小精灵打一个响指就能把你带回来。”  
阿不思最受不了这一套，心想着，一旦是盖勒特想要做的事，八头巨怪都拉不回来的。  
“行吧，”阿不思被吵得头都快炸了，“你可以去，别叫阿不福思瞧见。”  
盖勒特发出一声胜利的欢呼，然后马上把蜡烛灭了。  
“好了愣着干嘛，快睡了睡了。”盖勒特急匆匆地把阿不思一把拽进被子，“明天好多事儿呢。”  
“不就是个对角巷，你至于吗……”阿不思把枕头拍成一个松软舒适的形状。  
“无声无息警告。”盖勒特闭着眼，但手指准确地找到了阿不思的心口。

第二天，阿不思带着阿不福思前脚用飞路粉离开，盖勒特后脚就幻影移形去了破釜酒吧。在进入对角巷之前，他把自己隐形了。对角巷比上次来热闹的多，吵吵嚷嚷的小巫师、吵吵嚷嚷的猫咪和蟾蜍，没品位的袍子……阿不思，阿不思在哪儿……盖勒特小心地穿梭在人群中，不让别人察觉到看不见的自己。  
哈，丽痕书店。  
“我，自己，会买。”阿不福思朝他哥哥低声抱怨，“你又不是找不到我。”  
阿不福思钻进选购教材的人群中不见了，阿不思呆立在门口好不落寞。盖勒特瞬间觉得自己懂事极了。  
不过他现在还不能去霸占阿不思，毕竟他今天是有别的打算的。  
盖勒特闪身进了奥利凡德魔杖店，然后解除了隐身。  
“年轻的朋友——”一把梯子从店铺深处滑动出来，上面传来一个声音，“来挑魔杖吗？”  
声音来自头发微白的魔杖制作人，他有着银色的双眼。  
“显然，不是第一根。”店主奥利凡德先生接着说，上下打量着盖勒特，“而且你从没在我这里买过魔杖，我的朋友。”  
盖勒特微微点了点头，然后笑了笑。  
“事实上，我想请您看看这根魔杖的状态如何。”盖勒特拿出自己的魔杖，让它飞到柜台上。  
“乐意效劳。”奥利凡德戴上了眼镜，“哈！是格里戈维奇的作品？他的风格还是这么粗犷！”  
盖勒特点点头。他的魔杖看上去就像一根随意掰下来的枯树枝。  
“充满力量和野心，也不乏创造力。我看不出有什么问题。”奥利凡德仔细打量了魔杖以后说，“用起来有什么不合适的地方吗，年轻人？”  
“得心应手。”盖勒特回答，“但是我听到一个占卜，我似乎更适合，接骨木？”  
奥利凡德先生的眼睛闪了一下：“我这里可能没有你需要的东西。”  
“多谢。”盖勒特并不多问，冲魔杖勾了勾手指，把它召回来。  
奥利凡德看到了这个动作。  
“魔杖选择巫师。”他说，“它会在合适的地方等待你。”  
“祝您今天过得愉快。”盖勒特礼貌地致意，接着离开魔杖店。不过他故意让奥利凡德看到自己在出门之前隐了身。  
下一站他去了博金-博克。这里的商品流转很慢，几乎与上次来没什么变化。盖勒特拿出小册子，记下了所有关于物品出处、前所有者的信息。这就足够了，他对陈列在显眼位置的几只枯手实在提不起兴趣。  
回到充满阳光的对角巷，他的心情也跟着明媚起来。今天剩下的时间都可以给阿不思了。  
“先生，您的冰淇淋。”盖勒特强忍着笑。  
阿不思显然抖了一下。  
“盖尔，”阿不思扶了扶额，“我早该想到的。”  
“你呀，怎么也不换个位置坐？‘默默然’很好看吗？”盖勒特大笑着拍着他的肩膀，在边上坐下来。  
“这不好笑，盖尔。”阿不思撅起嘴。但他之前的确又盯着默默然出版社的招牌发愣，好在那几个字不再像随时要掉下来了。  
“好啦好啦，吃糖。”盖勒特拿出一个纸袋子。  
“柠檬雪宝？”阿不思一下子开心起来。  
盖勒特却摇了摇手指。  
“那太甜了，阿尔，你会得蛀牙。”他从袋子里掏出一个小包装，“比比多味豆，薄荷味，我想应该好一些。”  
“盖尔，你别被它的名字骗了。”阿不思笑得更欢了。  
盖勒特将信将疑地尝了一颗，马上辣出了眼泪。  
“不行，你也得吃！”盖勒特往笑得花枝乱颤的阿不思的嘴里丢了一颗。  
“呸，耳屎！”阿不思嫌恶地说，不过还是给盖勒特塞了一大勺冰淇淋。  
“哟，邓布利多，男朋友？”第三个声音出现了。  
雷·韦斯莱带着一脸发现猛料的表情站在他们面前，后面一串红头发的弟弟妹妹在探头探脑。他们都是格兰芬多——或者即将是。  
阿不思一下懵，但是盖勒特已经大方地站起来，朝雷伸出右手。  
“没错。盖勒特·格林德沃。”  
“雷·韦斯莱。”雷也非常友好地握了上去。  
“韦斯莱！久仰大名！”盖勒特开心极了，还用力拍了拍愣在底下的阿不思的背。  
“我说什么来着，”雷回头对他最大的妹妹说，“追求阿不思是不会有结果的。”  
那姑娘的脸一下子变得和她的头发一样红。

“想不到你还挺受欢迎——受姑娘们欢迎。”从雷那里贩来一堆八卦后，盖勒特朝阿不思挤眼睛。  
“我打赌你也是。”阿不思还击。  
“也许吧，”盖勒特耸耸肩，“坏孩子有时候更招人喜欢？不过我可没邀请哪个姑娘跳过舞。”  
阿不思努力回忆了一下，自己已经想不起去年圣诞舞会舞伴的脸了。  
“所以你非要这样走路吗？”阿不思岔开话题。  
盖勒特过长的手臂像一条章鱼腿一样吸在他肩上。  
“有什么要紧？”  
“别人会看到的……这里总会有认识我的人。”  
“你以后可是要成为巫师运动的领导者的，阿尔，你得习惯公众场合。”盖勒特笑。  
“这是两回事。”阿不思试图把他的手掰开。不过盖勒特自动放开了他。  
“阿不福思。”他在他耳边轻轻地说，已经隐了形。  
阿不福思在下一个路口张望着，应该没有看到他们。  
“回见啦。”盖勒特的声音轻快地飘走了。


	41. 矛盾

血誓瓶在盖勒特胸口一直洋溢着温暖。但是在夏夜里，有点太温暖了。  
盖勒特醒了，还是凌晨。他将坠子从衣领里掏出来，瓶心幽蓝色的光映着阿不思熟睡的脸庞。他总是那么小心地侧蜷着睡。  
盖勒特说不清血盟有没有带来什么变化，毕竟他从前满心满脑就都是阿不思，现在也是。  
“那可不一样，”他听到一个小声音在脑中说，似乎是血誓瓶里来自他的那滴血，“现在你的最高优先级不是‘我’，而是‘我们’了。”  
“不对，”另一个小声音反对，应该是他的右眼，“排第一位的永远是‘更伟大的利益’。”  
“我爱他。”血誓瓶盖勒特信誓旦旦地说。  
“这我不反对，”预言家盖勒特说，“我爱他的才华。”  
“我更爱他的人、他的心。”  
“少煽情了。”  
“别吵啦！”盖勒特自己叫出了声，又赶紧捂上嘴。好在阿不思没被吵醒。  
盖勒特马上轻手轻脚地披了件外衣出去了。他随便挑了块山谷里面朝东方的空地坐下，两个声音没有退下去的意思。  
“你以前从来不会这样拖泥带水，”盖勒特的右眼督促他，“快点带阿不思走！”  
“他有弟弟妹妹要照顾，至少现在还不行。”血誓瓶提醒道。  
“得了吧，阿不福思就是个无理取闹的绊脚石。”  
“可我们都喜欢阿利安娜。”  
“一个不能为我所用的默默然？开玩笑。”  
盖勒特躺着听他们吵，有些许烦躁，好在繁星和清凉的风能安抚一下心情。  
“盖尔，”胸口微烫了一下，“你承认她是你的家人。”  
“我们不需要家人，”另一个声音冷冷地说，“像过去的那么多年一样。我们只需要武器和盟友。”  
“我的存在就是最好的反驳。”血誓瓶的声音很镇定，很像阿不思在讲道理，“还有你的守护神。”  
守护神？没错。盖勒特知道这是种至纯的魔法，只有怀揣着光明信念和真挚情感的巫师才能召唤出来。他在默默然爆发之前从没指望过自己能做到的。危险、怪异、极端……一直以来，人们都带着这样的眼光看他，他便也报以冲动、仇视和愤怒。  
但是这个夏天，一切都变了，是因为戈德里克山谷的阳光比他的来处要更温暖吗？盖勒特又摸了一下坠子，那温度似乎来自于阿不思的掌心。阿不思对他的影响太大了，他从未感觉自己的灵魂如此充盈。  
“呼神护卫。”盖勒特小声朝空中念出了咒语。  
银色的大鸟很轻松地被召出了，在树林上方翱翔，审视着这片土地。银雕的眼神并不柔和，盖勒特也不得不承认，那眼神像极了他自己。他心里很平静，那两个小声音也不知什么时候停止了。  
守护神向东方飞去。在它消失的地平线处，太阳正要升起。

“去哪儿啦？”盖勒特回到谷仓，见阿不思正在刷牙。  
“晨练。”盖勒特伸了两下胳膊。  
“穿成这样，晨练？”阿不思漱完口，冲他笑了笑。盖勒特穿着睡衣，随便披了件外套。  
“练几个小恶咒。”盖勒特故意说，等着阿不思的反应。  
但他好像没有在意。  
“你心情不错嘛。”盖勒特指出。  
阿不思点点头：“做了个好梦。”  
“一定是梦到我了。”  
“没有。”阿不思笑。  
“那我想不出有什么可开心的。”盖勒特挑了挑眉毛。  
“我梦到了你的守护神。”  
盖勒特有点儿吃惊，仔细观察着阿不思的表情，确定他是在描述梦境，而不是在套他的话。  
“说说，那只鸟干了什么。”  
“它……在飞。”阿不思有点不好意思。  
“哇，”盖勒特夸张地说，“作为一只鸟，它居然会飞。”  
“我只是想再次表达我多么开心，”阿不思脸红红的，“看到你能施出那样的魔法。”  
他递给他一块很大的可颂。  
“希望你看到真实的我不要失望。”盖勒特低沉地说，咬了一大口面包。  
“这就是真实的你。”阿不思清澈的眼神找到了他，“别急着给自己下定论，或者站边，老把黑魔法什么的挂在嘴上。”  
盖勒特没来由的有点难受。他把注意力转移到了食物上。  
“在你看来，什么魔法真正算黑魔法呢？”许久，盖勒特突然抬头说，“按照通用的说法，不可饶恕咒？——当然撇开死咒不谈。要是把钻心咒用在敌人身上，不比别的不痛不痒的咒语更有效吗？还有更虚伪一些的例子，假如我使用夺魂咒使一个冲动寻死的人冷静下来、回头继续生活，不比调制迷情剂伪造爱情来的高尚得多吗？”  
“盖尔，”阿不思做了一会儿思考，平静地说，“你提的这两个情境或许是说得通，然而不可饶恕咒的可怕之处，在于它们魔力的强大，使用者会获得操纵的快感。黑巫师之所以是黑巫师，不是因为他们偶尔用了一次不可饶恕咒。而是一旦开了头，力量的诱惑会操纵他们越走越远、越走越偏。”  
“强者是可以收放自如的。”盖勒特镇定地说。  
阿不思摇摇头：“我认为至少我做不到。”  
“阿尔，”盖勒特拉过他的手，“那是因为你只是在收，没有体会过彻底的释放。你是只凤凰，即使火也伤不着你。我只要你给我个机会，带你出去看看。”  
“只有一个问题。”  
“阿利安娜。”盖勒特点点头。


	42. 探索

“盖尔，最近你在我这儿待的时间挺多。”巴沙特女士对着窝在一堆史书里的侄孙说。  
“可不嘛，我想多陪陪您。”盖勒特头也不抬，快速地翻找着。  
“孩子，从前也没见你这么爱看书。”她关切地说，“你和阿不思究竟……？”  
“我们好得很！”盖勒特烦躁地喊着，又注意压低了音量，回头望着姑婆，“我是说，您不也老说我整天晃荡静不下心吗，这不我向他多学学，也多听您的话。”  
“不过你看起来像是在找什么东西？”她慈爱地问。  
“没错，我想……整理一些族谱。您知道，古老的巫师家族什么的，应该能发掘许多有意思的故事。”盖勒特说着，突然眼睛一亮，“对了姑婆，您知道什么快速查找文章内容的咒语吗？阿不思用过一次，好像是什么筛选咒，但是我没记清……”  
“那你该直接去问他呀。”巴沙特女士打趣道。  
“我可不想被他看扁。”盖勒特哼了一声。  
“好吧，那你可以试一试‘词条索引咒’。”  
得知咒语后，盖勒特兴致勃勃地试了起来。在博金-博克记下的那些看似毫无联系的名字，经他的魔杖指挥，变换了位置，形成了连接，慢慢构成一张图谱。它们直接或间接地都指向了一个终点：萨拉查·斯莱特林。盖勒特不禁咋舌；要不是他们之间隔了一千多年，他真想去会会这号人物。  
他又尝试着搜索“邓布利多”，但是收获甚少。  
“姑婆，”盖勒特跑去询问，“您知道邓布利多家族的事吗？比如他们和凤凰？”  
“我得承认，孩子，我知道的也许并不比你多。凤凰应该是邓布利多家族的图腾。但是这个家族擅于隐秘，阿不思一家也是后来才搬过来的——他们曾住在沃土原——所以村子里也没有族谱的记载。”  
“我见他变出了凤凰，是守护神。但他甚至没见过真的凤凰。”盖勒特沉默了一会儿，道出了实情。  
“阿不思变了什么魔法我都不会惊讶，”巴沙特女士很淡然，“我常常会忽略他才刚满十八岁的事实。”  
“那守护神的形态是由什么决定的呢？”  
“一般来说，守护神会是最符合施咒人的性格特征的一种动物。”  
“它的样子会变吗？”  
“偶尔发生，不过常常是伴侣之间，一方的守护神可能会变成另一方相同或相似的动物。比如说我认识的一对夫妇，他们的守护神就是两只山猫。”  
盖勒特苦笑一下，看来他的鸟形守护神没跑儿了。

阿利安娜的情况不太好。她依然没有醒过来，只能靠活力剂和少许流质的食物勉强维持，阿不思得用魔法一点一点把食物送进她嘴里去。  
她又瘦了一圈，这不是什么好的预兆。阿不思甚至觉得，那匹小木马也跟着瘦了，而且颜色也比以前暗淡。  
阿不思犹豫了一下，朝妹妹举起了魔杖。  
“你要干嘛？”阿不福思喉咙里发出嘶嘶的警告。  
“我得知道她心里在想些什么、需要什么。”阿不思淡淡地说。  
阿不福思没有进一步阻拦他。  
“摄神取念。”他深呼吸，然后念出了咒语。  
阿利安娜的记忆像是个空荡荡的房间，背景是白色的，安静得可怕。阿不思在房间里探寻着，希望能找到些有价值的东西。  
他首先看到了阿不福思。弟弟从来不会对他流露出那样柔和的表情。阿不思能感受到家的温暖，他们话语不多，但是有着长久的陪伴。  
他接着看到了自己。在阿利安娜眼里，他总是一副忧心忡忡、若即若离的样子，离她的距离很远。他可以感受到阿利安娜许多次想要伸手触碰他，但总在最后一刻退却。阿不思心里不由得抽痛了一下。  
突然，房间里出现了色彩，甚至有了声音。  
是盖勒特的声音。他讲着他旅途的见闻，看过的风景和遇到的人。他聪明地略过了他所经历的各种不愉快，提炼出来一个个有趣的故事，而且永远猜不到结局。有的时候，他讲得太快太入迷了，阿利安娜只能记得几个地名；但是这不妨碍，阿不思看到了，阿利安娜首次有了想要走出那间小屋子的意愿……  
“她需要他。”阿不思从阿利安娜的视角中走出来，怔怔地说。  
“你在说什么胡话。”阿不福思显然是不服气的。  
“她跟盖勒特一块儿的时候才感到真正的快乐。”阿不思不容置疑地说，“你不想让安娜快乐吗？”  
阿不福思沉默了。


	43. 现实

盖勒特获得了每天探视阿利安娜两小时的准许。  
当然啦，是通过阿不思传话告诉他的。  
“我真是太好说话了，”盖勒特靠在床上自我陶醉，“我该更矜持一些、推脱几回，毕竟现在是你们——是他求着我。”  
“可打住吧，你还想怎么样？”阿不思瞪了他一眼，“阿不福思年纪小不懂事，你也要跟着起哄吗？”  
“我也还是个孩子呢。”盖勒特转了转眼珠，不服气地说。  
“你，孩子？”阿不思捅了下他的腰窝，盖勒特咯咯笑了起来，“说说，生日什么时候？”  
“冬天。”他打住了，并不打算透露具体日子。  
“最多半年，你就抓紧时间任性吧。”  
“阿尔，”盖勒特拖着调子说，一边含情脉脉地注视着阿不思，“你知道我不会听话的。”  
他们接着谈起了阿利安娜的病况。阿不思说着说着，就不由自主地又缩起来了，还咬起了手指。盖勒特终于没忍住，拉过阿不思的手，装模作样地吮吸了一口他的手指。  
“也没涂蜂蜜啊，别吃了。”他没有把手还回去的意思。  
阿不思点点头：“我知道是个坏习惯。”  
“你要是心烦的话，可以咬这儿。”盖勒特凑过来，扬起了下巴，闭上了眼睛，指了指自己的嘴唇。  
阿不思脸上烧了一下，好在盖勒特没看见。他简单地亲了一下盖勒特的脸颊，然后把他摁回靠枕上，没理会盖勒特一脸幽怨。  
“这会让我分心，盖尔。”阿不思没有看他。  
“有什么关系，”盖勒特嘟哝着，“又不差一时半会儿。”  
“说正经的，”阿不思掏出一个小东西拍在盖勒特手上，“我想把这个交给你。”  
是把金色的钥匙，齿纹非常复杂。盖勒特大约能猜到那是什么。  
“我已经没地儿挂东西啦。”他打趣地说，指着胸前的圣器坠子和血誓瓶，“你得可怜可怜我的脖子。”  
“盖尔，我是认真的。”阿不思注视着他，“这是古灵阁金库的钥匙——其实在对角巷那天我就该说的——虽然不多，但能帮到你一点是一点，之后需要用到钱的地方会变多。”  
“你这是要打发我，嗯？”盖勒特的语气变得冰冷。  
“当然不是……”阿不思的眼神在闪烁，“我怕耽误了你，尤其是阿利安娜现在的状况……你不该被我牵制了脚步，所以多少表达一点儿心意……家里我还留了足够多的钱，在这儿用不了多少花销……”  
“你把我当什么了，骗财骗色的无耻之徒？”盖勒特打断他，狠狠地把阿不思压在身下，钳制着他的双手，“还从来没人这样定义我。”  
“盖尔……”阿不思在颤抖，“不是的，我怕万一不能同行……”  
“明白了，你想着要退出。”盖勒特脑子一热，脱口而出。但他立即就后悔了。  
阿不思又哭了。  
他别过头去，像是不想被看到。盖勒特下意识松开了他，见他抱着自己的肩膀，蜷成一团，努力咬着嘴唇不让抽噎声太明显。  
盖勒特茫然无措，他往日的伶牙俐齿此刻全线崩溃。除了小心翼翼地从背后试着抱住阿不思，别无他法。好在他没有躲开。  
“对不起。”半晌他才低沉地说。  
阿不思发出一声呜咽，像只受伤的小兽。  
盖勒特沉默了一会儿，解下了血誓瓶，将它挂到阿不思脖子上。  
“你瞧，阿尔。”他将坠子举到阿不思面前，“从前我也常想着，为什么那两滴血不合在一块儿，难道是我们还不够默契吗？”  
阿不思没有接话，盖勒特便继续说。  
“直到刚才那会儿我明白了，血盟不是要我们完全成为一个人——那更像是奴役。我们仍然拥有自由，只是多了一层保护和牵挂。我们会想得不一样，这很正常。有个文绉绉的说法，对，‘求同存异’。”  
“你看它们，总是一个追着一个跑。”盖勒特抓过阿不思的手指，点着血誓瓶里环游的血滴，“我觉得后面那滴是我的，就像我们那两只——我的那只傻鸟儿守护神，总得追着你的凤凰飞。”  
阿不思噗嗤一声笑了，身体跟着耸动了一下。它们根本没有谁先谁后，他心里想着。  
“不许笑话我。”盖勒特假装生气，然后紧紧扣住阿不思的腰，“我只想要我们一直在一块儿。”


	44. 计划

盖勒特首次醒来发现阿不思不在身边——不在他错综复杂的魔爪之下。  
血誓瓶回到了他脖子上，好在阿不思没把钥匙也挂上来。  
盖勒特走出帐篷，茶几上留了早饭和一张纸条：我去看看阿利安娜。A.D.  
可以啊，盖勒特心想，只要阿不思有心，他就能不着痕迹地离开。  
早饭还是一如既往的可口，看样子阿不思已经原谅他昨天口不择言的莽撞了。  
盖勒特从阿利安娜的阳台轻轻跳进房间。  
“盖尔，”阿不思微微向他侧了一下头，“你来看看这是怎么回事。”  
他说着把手心上的木马递给盖勒特。它有点发蔫，显然飞不动了。  
盖勒特接过来，端详着。  
“它和以前长得不太一样。”阿不思补充说。  
“这是阿利安娜的魔法，”盖勒特说，“或许，这更接近她看到过的样子？”  
阿不思抿了抿嘴唇。  
“这是否表示她在恶化呢？”  
“我觉得相反。如果她变得更虚弱了，魔法应该消失才对。而现在她可以无意识地给雕像变形，证明她很顽强。”  
阿不思看上去将信将疑，但没继续发表看法。  
“陪她说说话吧，她喜欢听你讲。”阿不思让开了床边的椅子，拉盖勒特坐下。  
“当然。”盖勒特欣然说，“不过你为什么还在这里？”  
“我不能一起听吗？”阿不思有些不解。  
“你不知道我一直跟她讲的都是你的坏话吗？”盖勒特理所当然地说，接着转头朝着阿利安娜，“安娜小天使，求你了，快醒醒吧，我可不想每天一个人看你阿不思哥哥的苦瓜脸。”  
盖勒特感到头被按了一下，然后听到离开的脚步声。他不出声地笑了。  
“好了，安娜，希望你能听得见。”盖勒特换成一种关切的低语，紧攥着阿利安娜的手，“虽然不知道行不行得通，但看起来是唯一出路。我们的计划会是这样……”  
阿不福思还踮着脚在房门口希望能听到些什么，但是没有魔法的帮助，无济于事。  
“走吧，”阿不思破天荒地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我相信他。”  
即使是这样微小的触碰，两人显然还都不太习惯。

两小时之后，盖勒特自动退了出去。阿不思在自己屋里看书，他便没有打扰，直接去往了巴沙特家。  
“姑婆，我需要一些您的帮助。”他开门见山地说，“如果我带阿不思走，您能帮忙照顾阿利安娜一阵子吗？”  
巴沙特女士思考了一会儿。  
“短期应该没什么问题，但你知道，我上了年纪。”她慢慢地说。  
“不会太久。”盖勒特肯定地说，“还有绒绒。”他转向了小精灵。  
“是的，盖勒特少爷！”小精灵站得笔直，努力挺起胸膛，“请您吩咐！”  
“如果我去了很远的地方，比如国外，”盖勒特认真地问道，“你可以立即找到我，并且带着阿利安娜小姐移形过去吗？”  
“绝对没有问题！”绒绒非常坚定。  
“很好！”盖勒特给了她一个赞许的眼神。  
“盖尔，我不得不说，你比几个月前在信里面要有斗志、有方向多了。”他的姑婆赞许地说。  
“感谢您介绍阿不思给我认识，还不成吗？”盖勒特摆了摆手，“不过您甚至都不问我要做什么。”  
“我善于评判历史，盖尔，可是对你我无法评说。”她顿了顿，“你是个预言家。”  
“真是抬举我了，我都不知道眼下的计划能不能成。”盖勒特的声音低沉了些。  
“问心无愧即可。”  
“那我得在您这儿预定一本传记，我和阿不思的合传。”  
剩下的问题就是如何让阿不思——或者更关键一些，阿不福思——接受这个计划了。阿不思的问题在于他总想考虑得完美周全，而阿不福思，盖勒特在心里翻了个白眼，他就是个不听、不讲道理的刺儿头。  
乌云又起来了，雷声在云层后面闷响。他得在暴风雨来临之前赶回去。


	45. 孤独

“阿尔，你又在看什么可怕的东西？”盖勒特见他在读着长长的羊皮纸上密密麻麻的文字，“还有，你在织毛衣？”  
阿不思身旁，两根毛线针正在自动地打着，后面跟着一个线团嗖嗖地滚动。  
“一篇比较知名的妖精叛乱论文，我觉得也许会带来些启发。”阿不思轻轻笑了，“我不比你可以随时问你姑婆问题那么方便，还是要自己下点功夫，不然赶不上你啦。”  
盖勒特吐了吐舌头：“我那是补习，你这叫研究。”  
“至于这个，是袜子。”阿不思指了指毛线针，“我先试一下，如果你觉得丑，至少穿在鞋子里面看不出来——毛衣就比较危险了。”  
“居然是给我的！”盖勒特几乎要热泪盈眶，“它怎么可能丑？阿尔，你太宠着我了。”  
“鉴于我们可能得去到一些冷得要死的地方。”阿不思打趣说。  
“好了，今天你看得够多了。”盖勒特一把抽走论文，“姑婆说你可以把《魔法史》倒着背下来。”  
“没有那么夸张，盖尔。主要是比起宾斯教授的讲课，书要有趣得多，我课上大部分时间就自己看了。对了，他是一个鬼魂。”  
“鬼魂？教课？”盖勒特表示惊讶，“我死了以后绝对不要变成鬼魂，更不要干教课这种无聊的事情。”  
“盖尔。”阿不思似乎在责怪他说出“死”这个字眼。  
“阿尔，我认为那只是场冒险而已。”他轻柔地说，摸了摸他的脸颊。  
“我自己倒没什么，但是阿利安娜……我好怕失去她。”  
“我们不会失去她的。”盖勒特很坚决，然后稍停片刻，“说到阿利安娜，我想了一个计划。”  
阿不思前倾着身子，下巴搁在交叠的手上，等待盖勒特开始。  
盖勒特深吸了一口气。  
“听着，阿尔，我们不能带她一块儿上路。”  
“不行！”不出所料的反应。  
“你先慢慢听我说。”盖勒特捧着阿不思的手，“我们不是抛下她，而是先出发。等我们到达纽蒙迦德，就是位于奥地利的驻地，再把她接过去。”  
“怎么接？幻影移形？”阿不思皱着眉，“我做不到这么远距离，还是陌生的地方。”  
“家养小精灵。”盖勒特打了个响指，嘴里发出“咻”的一声，“她能知道我在什么地方，即使隔了很远。”  
“盖尔，我知道在这里等着阿利安娜好转到可以上路，会耽误许多时间。”阿不思拉过盖勒特的手，“但是有没有快捷一点的方法，用壁炉？或者门钥匙？”  
盖勒特摇了摇头。  
“这次情况比较复杂，阿尔，我们需要跨国境，飞路网和门钥匙都会排查旅客身份。你想想阿利安娜如果被发现，她这辈子恐怕就要被关起来了。”  
阿不思心里一沉，同时也惊讶于盖勒特居然会遵守秩序。  
“我见过给自己隐形企图偷渡的，他们能查出来。”盖勒特接着说。  
“你懂的可真多，盖尔。”阿不思小声说。他没来由地想，如果是作为圣器之一的隐形衣，是否能避开魔法监控呢？然而他们关于隐形衣的线索，止步于一个名字而已。  
“扫帚肯定是不现实的——我看你都骑不好——对不起，阿尔，我是在开玩笑。”盖勒特假意躲闪了一下，“我们也没可能抓住一只鹰头马身有翼兽，或者龙，带我们飞过去……所以只剩我提的方案了。”  
阿不思考虑了一会儿说：“也行，如果我们用门钥匙过去，应该要不了多久——至多几个小时。然后马上让绒绒把阿利安娜送去，这应该不会有问题。”他说着点点头，眉头也舒展了。  
然而盖勒特却显出一脸不可思议的样子，他站了起来。  
“几个小时？你说什么傻话，阿尔，我们当然要先去旅行。”  
“旅行？”阿不思以为自己听错了，也起身，“我现在哪还分得出身去旅行，家里这个状况……”  
“阿尔，我对你就不重要吗？我不能算是你的家人吗？”盖勒特握住了阿不思的上臂。  
“你当然重要！而且是最重要的。”阿不思脱口而出，“但正因为此，我才更不能不管他们，只顾着自己的幸福。而且，盖尔，我们还有大把的时间，我们那么年轻，等把问题都解决了，去哪里都可以。”  
“问题不会比现在少了。”盖勒特不住地摇头，“当我们开始追逐事业，为了‘更伟大的利益’奔走，拥有了追随者，属于我们的时间就所剩无几了。阿尔，即使是现在，我们都没有真正只属于彼此。”  
“盖尔……”阿不思感到盖勒特手上的力道松弛了下去，他的漂亮的金发也随着低下的头凌乱地散落在脸颊边上，眼帘低垂还泛着红。他从来没有这样低落过，阿不思一阵心疼，正想着要如何安慰——  
盖勒特彻底放开了他，有些失魂落魄地转过了身去。  
“别离开我！”阿不思赶紧抓住他的左手。  
他好像没有要挣脱的意思，右手随意用魔杖划了一下，整个人还是很颓废。  
茶几上的蜡烛冒出一缕轻烟，谷仓一下子伸手不见五指。外面的雷雨声似乎被盖勒特消去了，整个空间安静至极，只有毛线针还在自动织打的声音。  
但是不一会儿，微弱星点的光亮浮现了，伴着蝉的低语。阿不思逐渐看清，那些光点是无数只萤火虫，而谷仓四周已经化作了森林的模样，帐篷静静立在草地上。  
他看入了神，但突然地，萤火虫四散，远处传来杂乱的鼓点声——却是夜间奔跑的鹿蹄声。雄鹿枝桠状的角在林间快速穿梭，优雅俊美。  
头顶扑棱棱的一阵，是声势浩大的迁徙的鸟群。它们挟卷着一股气流，树叶也跟着疾速舞动。  
待阿不思的视线回到地面，却发现他们已然来到海边。帐篷前燃尽的篝火还冒着余烟，海面上是浩瀚的银河。某时突然有流星划过，接着越来越多，布满整个夜幕。  
流星雨又变成了飞雪，一下子迷了人眼。阿不思下意识用手臂去挡，却并没有感觉到寒意。他放下手，定神，白茫茫的一片雪原。夜空甚是晴朗，极光如同荧绿色的绸缎漂浮其中。帐篷里有暖黄的灯火，在雪的覆盖下显得恬静安宁。  
“它们真美，”阿不思捏了捏盖勒特的手，他依然僵着，“也很孤独。”  
“在遇到你之前，我从未感受到孤独。”盖勒特低低地说，“孤独是你赠予我的礼物。”  
“那我就再把它夺回来。”阿不思轻轻绕到盖勒特正面，抱住了他。

“我弄疼你了。”盖勒特搂着阿不思白皙的肩膀，手指小心地抚过上面发红的齿痕。  
“没有。”阿不思柔和地说，接着随意披了一件长下摆的外套起身出去。他赤着的脚可真小巧，那轻盈的动作令人想到机敏的白兔。  
“阿尔？”盖勒特侧倚在床上，一手支着脑袋，朝他离开的方向望去。  
阿不思很快就回来了，依旧蜷回他的怀中，只是手上多了一样东西。  
“袜子织好了。”


	46. 冲动

“阿不福思那里怎么办？”  
盖勒特叹了口气，但阿不思的眼神抓着他不放。为什么新的一天要从这样一个棘手的问题开始呢？  
“我在想要用怎样委婉的方式让他接受这个计划——或者先听完这个计划。”阿不思接着说，拇指不由自主又伸到嘴边。  
“或者不告诉他。”盖勒特挡住阿不思的手，“他不是快开学了吗？”  
“他有一百种方式跟我对着干，”阿不思惆怅地说，“在他上火车之前我都不放心。”  
“与其担心这个，不如祈祷阿利安娜快点好起来，那就什么问题都没有了。”  
出乎意料的，当两人走出谷仓，见阿不福思正朝他们走来。  
阿不思刚下意识地想挪开盖勒特箍在他脖子上的手——  
“她找你。”阿不福思冷淡地说，却没有看阿不思。  
“我？”盖勒特另一只手茫然地指着自己。  
“你快去看她一下。”阿不福思难以察觉地点了一下头。  
“哈，你该说‘请’！”盖勒特一下放开阿不思，抱着胸得意地说。  
“差不多得了。”阿不思瞪他一眼，盖勒特马上改成一副讨好的表情。  
“是是是，遵命。”他还敬了个礼，眨了眨右眼。接着小跑几步，一下子跳上了阿利安娜的阳台。  
阿不福思重重地哼了一声。  
“谢谢你，阿不福思。”阿不思微笑着说。他很欣慰弟弟能跨出这一步。  
“你不要误会了，我没打算接受他，”阿不福思依然不看他，“以任何身份。”  
“没有关系。”  
他一定又是那种表情，阿不福思这样想着，那种“我不会怪你、不用担心、我可以搞定一切”的表情。  
阿不思，他的哥哥，太习惯于用波澜不惊的外表伪装自己了，好像天底下就没有什么能难住他的事情。他真的把他和阿利安娜当作家人吗？还是只看作需要照顾和一个屋檐的小动物？不然的话，为什么面对他们的时候，他也总不肯卸下微笑的面具呢？  
可是有一个人，一个外人，盖勒特·格林德沃，闯入他的生活不足两个月，却收获了他全部的情感和情绪，这正常吗？阿不福思唯一见哥哥几近崩溃而落泪，还是在他承认爱那个人之后。这太邪门了。  
他混乱地想着，恨不得一拳打碎那张完美的面具。有什么能让他无措、让他惊慌、或者让他至少生气一下呢？阿不福思突然有了答案：他上不上学的问题。

“盖勒特哥哥……”阿利安娜虽然醒了，还是力气不足。她很努力想要坐起来，被盖勒特制止了。  
“躺好，亲爱的。”盖勒特在床边椅子上坐下，“我不会逃走的。”  
阿利安娜虚弱地笑了一下，望向了小木马。  
马比先前要活泛一些，但好像并没有随着阿利安娜的苏醒而变得体态丰盈起来；它反而更瘦了，翅膀上羽毛的纹路变得模糊。盖勒特注意到，它的蹄子和口鼻有些发黑。  
“在担心它吗？”盖勒特观察着她的神情，“它会和你一起好起来的，没事儿。”  
阿利安娜没有说话，只静静躺着凝视着它。  
盖勒特拉着她的一只手，还是很凉。突然，他的右眼跳动了一下。要不是他坐着，真的有可能跌倒在地。  
“噢，少来了，我才不会让那种事情发生。”盖勒特烦躁地自语着。  
“你阻止不了的。”右眼里的预言家在说话，似乎有点嘲笑的意思。  
盖勒特下意识抓住了血誓瓶，期待着它能给一点建议。  
“不要冲动，盖尔，切记。”这个声音温柔多了。  
“你可真像阿不思。”盖勒特嘟哝一句。  
“像我？什么？”阿不思本人的声音在他身后响起，带着点好奇。  
盖勒特差点没坐稳，猛地回头，极速思考着该怎么回答。  
“我是说……阿利安娜这个角度看上去挺像你的。”  
“没错，”阿不思点点头，盖勒特松了口气，“我们是比较像……”他像是被什么卡住了，“阿不福思比较像父亲，除了眼睛。”  
盖勒特约莫明白了。阿不思此刻脸上忧伤的神情，大概就是这几年来，坎德拉·邓布利多的模样吧。


	47. 发烧

阿不思感冒了，还发了烧。  
要是他洗完澡肯吹干头发、穿上袜子、披一件外套、把谷仓门关好、不在帐篷外看书、没有不小心睡过去，也不至于到现在这个地步。  
盖勒特每五分钟就要数落阿不思一遍。  
“盖尔，让你担心了。”阿不思哑哑地说。  
“大概是上辈子欠了你们邓布利多家的，”盖勒特撅起了嘴，“白天照顾一个，晚上照顾一个，剩下的一个不感激也就算了，说不定还背地里偷偷骂我。”  
他说是这么说，还是很上心地调了退烧药水。  
“快把它喝了。”盖勒特舀起一勺，吹着上面的热气。  
没想到阿不思很不配合。他尽管虚弱，但还是一样倔。  
“它苦……”  
“你以为这是什么，奶茶吗？”盖勒特眼珠都快瞪出来了。但他不得不承认，阿不思烧得绯红的脸很适合撒娇。  
阿不思还是不情不愿地别过头去。  
“好啦，这里又找不到麻瓜医生给你‘打针’。”盖勒特语气柔和了些，“阿尔，把它喝完，我允许你吃一颗糖。”他伸出了一根手指。  
这招还是有用的。阿不思皱着眉头一声不吭地喝了药水，额头上憋出许多汗。他迫切地望着盖勒特，可怜兮兮地眨巴眼。  
盖勒特忍住笑，往阿不思嘴上很快地亲了一下。  
“好了，糖给你了。”盖勒特还挠了一下他的鼻子。  
“哼。”阿不思幽怨地发出了点小动静，歪倒在床上不看他了。  
盖勒特轻轻笑着退了出去，不打扰他休息。  
帐篷外面，谷仓的墙上，比先前要满多了。除了地图和空名单，还贴了许多剪报和大头照——这是他们收集的一些激进派巫师的资料，将会是他们首先联系和拜访的目标。差不多是时候整理整理收起来了，离九月还有一周，阿不福思就要开学，阿不思那时候身体肯定也全好了。阿利安娜已经能正常作息了，只是下床比较艰难。一切都朝着他安排的方向进行着。  
盖勒特细细地环视着幽暗的谷仓。这里发生了太多，是一切变化的开始。他不由得幻想着，多年以后，当他们功成名就，世人都传颂他们的事迹；而这方小小天地里的故事，却只为他们二人所拥有。

“盖尔。”  
“嗯？”  
他们静静相对躺着，盖勒特环抱着阿不思，本已升起睡意，不料他还醒着。  
“我们先去哪儿？”阿不思带着重重的鼻音。  
“法国吧，毕竟海峡对面就是。”盖勒特突然想到些什么，窃笑了起来，“对噢，你还有老情人在那里？那个伯特兰德小姐。”  
“她大概会喜欢上你吧。”阿不思哼了一声。  
“那你更应该担心德国，阿尔。”盖勒特吻了一下阿不思的额头，“珀金斯在那里可是混得风生水起，而我和他，算是不打不相识。”  
阿不思努力捶了一下盖勒特的胸口，但是没什么力气。  
盖勒特笑着抓过那只手，发现阿不思攥着血誓瓶。  
“阿尔。”这一刻又变得很静。  
阿不思闭上了眼睛，手松开了些，瓶子里幽蓝的光映在他薄薄的眼睑上。  
不知道这吊坠会不会也跟他说些什么呢？盖勒特轻柔地抚摸着阿不思的背，有一搭没一搭地想着。  
片刻，阿不思把血誓瓶还了回去，顺势把脸埋在盖勒特胸前。  
“我离不开你了，盖尔，”他轻咳了两声，“一刻都离不了。”


	48. 诀别

接下来的一周过得很平静。九月如期而至。  
“阿不福思，东西都收好了吧？魔杖不要忘了，不过也别插裤兜里……”阿不思早早地离开了餐桌，房前屋后地检查，怕遗漏了什么东西，“真不敢相信，今天你要自己去上学了，从前都是我们一块儿的。”  
阿不福思捏起了餐桌上的魔杖，又放了下去。他盯着哥哥的背影，以便让目光避开坐在他对面喝汤的盖勒特。  
盖勒特也是被阿不思硬架过来的。  
“之后你想见到他都难啦，今天是个特别的日子。”阿不思是这么跟他说的。  
好像谁还想见他似的。盖勒特内心不屑，不过还是依了阿不思。  
“该出门了。”阿不思冲弟弟招手，“我送你去车站。”  
阿不福思却没有什么动作。  
“不是还早吗？”阿不福思说，“你总爱提前太多。”  
“早些总是好的。”阿不思耐心地说，“你忘了有一年麻瓜在抓通缉犯，挨个儿检查花了好久，我们进站的时候，火车只剩五分钟就要开了。而且今天天气不怎么样，”阿不思看了一眼外面阴沉的天空，“还是快点出发吧。”  
“我看你就是巴不得我早点走，”阿不福思站了起来，“省得我在这里碍眼。”  
“别误会。”阿不思说着，快速看了一眼盖勒特，他还是不动声色，“今晚你说不定就会后悔没有早点儿回到学校。”  
“我又不是你。”  
阿不思轻轻笑了一下，抬起手肘示意阿不福思做随从显形的准备。  
“走吧。”  
阿不福思没有伸手。  
“我走了，他呢？他什么时候走？”他冷冰冰地盯着阿不思，一手指着盖勒特。  
盖勒特放下了汤匙，一脸“为什么会扯上我”的表情。他的目光带着些惊讶，却并不柔和。  
“阿不福思。”阿不思小声催促着，就要去拉他，但是在碰到他之前被甩开了。  
“说说。”阿不福思站回到盖勒特跟前，紧紧地逼问着。  
“我不会走的。”盖勒特继续喝着汤，“我走了你妹妹怎么办？”  
“我妹妹！你竟然还提她？她是你的挡箭牌吗？”  
阿不思的心揪起来了。以这两个人的性子，打起来不过是一句话的事。  
他想上去把阿不福思拉回来，但是弟弟朝他举起了魔杖。  
“你别管，你们俩是一伙的。”  
“年轻人，冷静。”盖勒特慢慢地站起身，眯起眼睛对阿不福思说，也像是在对自己说。魔杖已经从他的袖口滑出抓到手上了。  
“盖尔，不要冲动！”阿不思忙说。  
“我不会的。”盖勒特轻笑了一下，“不像有的人，我讲道理。”  
“你讲道理？”阿不福思扬起了下巴，“我看是你的夺魂咒在讲歪理！你把我妹妹，你把阿不思都骗了。你心里只有你那个‘更伟大的利益’。不如给我也来一个夺魂咒吧，这样你就没有障碍了。”  
“你以为我不敢吗？”盖勒特将魔杖举到眼前，佯装欣赏的样子，把玩着它。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思警告地喊着。听到这个陌生的叫法，盖勒特心里抖了一下。他慢慢放下了魔杖。  
“你果然是个懦夫，哈！”阿不福思大声嘲讽着，“你们凑在一起商量着什么大计，却不敢跟我透露半个字！你根本不打算管阿利安娜，等我走了，下一个该放弃的就是她了。”  
“你在想些什么，阿不福思？”阿不思又气又伤心，“我们从来没想要抛弃阿利安娜。”  
“你们？真有趣。”阿不福思转向他，用那双几乎一样的蓝眼睛盯着他，“你也好不到哪里去，阿不思。别以为我没看见你在收拾东西，随时能走，是吧？”  
阿不思一时语塞。  
“听我说，阿不，我们的安排很周密。”阿不思好言相劝着，“我隔一天就会写信给你告诉你她的状况，不会有任何闪失。我们计划……”  
“阿尔！”盖勒特大声插话，“有必要跟他说吗？反正他也不会听，只会胡搅蛮缠。他就是个愚蠢的……”  
“放心吧，我就在这里待着，守着阿利安娜。”阿不福思高声说，“你们爱去哪儿去哪儿，我管不着。”他恶意地观察着哥哥的反应。  
阿不思果然脸色发白。  
“够了。”阿不思咬着牙遏制住怒火说，“你，跟我去车站。”  
“我不去。”  
“阿不福思！”  
“会发脾气，厉害了，嗯？”盖勒特朝阿不福思举起了魔杖。  
“盖尔，不要。”阿不思的手颤抖着，将魔杖指向了盖勒特。但他知道他的魔法现在对于盖勒特来说只是个摆设。  
“他根本没体会过生活的艰辛、世界的恶意，阿尔。”盖勒特淡淡地说，“你一味地纵着他，没有好处。”  
“你来啊。”阿不福思挑衅地说。  
“盖尔。”阿不思听起来像在哀求，眼神抖动着。他知道盖勒特的力量，万一没把握住轻重……  
“昏昏倒地！”有人大声念出了咒语。  
飞出去的是阿不思。他毫无防备，重重地撞到了墙上。他没有被击昏，但是显然摔得很疼，即使他紧咬着嘴唇没有吭声。  
盖勒特脑子里有什么东西炸裂了。  
“你逼我的。”盖勒特嘶嘶地说，紧攥着魔杖——  
一只猫头鹰飞了进来，带来一封信，打断了他们。信自动展开变成了一张嘴的模样，一个口音标准的男声开始念起了内容。

尊敬的阿不福思·邓布利多先生，

您于一八九九年九月一日上午九时零三分，在戈德里克山谷使用了一个昏迷咒。根据《未成年人施术合理限制条例》，您将被霍格沃茨魔法学校开除，魔法部代表将于近日前往您处销毁您的魔杖。  
祝好。

您真诚的，  
魔法部禁止滥用魔法办公室  
怀斯特·尤尼安

信读完最后一个音，自动折了回去。阿不福思听后大笑了起来。  
阿不思眼里的神采消失了。  
“这就是你想要的结果，开除？”他面无表情地说。  
“你不是挺喜欢辍学生的吗？”阿不福思想要激怒他，这种冷淡的反应算什么？  
阿不思却只是无力的别过头去，发出一声叹息。  
“你看着我！”阿不福思喊着，又朝他举起了魔杖，但是哥哥毫无反应，“哼，反正魔杖就要被收走了——”他恨恨地说。  
阿不思完全没有要防御的意思，闭上了眼睛。  
“钻心剜骨。”  
这是一个完全陌生、冷酷、但平静得可怕的声音。  
阿不福思倒下了，他瞳孔散得很大，像是看到了极端可怕的场景，同时痛苦地抽搐着，尖叫声回荡在整座房子里。  
“不！盖尔，你做了什么！”阿不思挣扎着起来，“快停下！”  
盖勒特眼里不带半点情绪，表情紧绷，没有停止施咒的意思。  
“他伤害了你，”盖勒特麻木地陈述着，“他侮辱我们的事业，他是我们的敌人。”  
“你们非要一个个都来折磨我吗？”阿不思的声音发着抖。他的眼神并不凶狠，而是惊恐和哀愁，盖勒特一辈子都不会忘记的。  
阿不思踉跄地上前伏在阿不福思身上，试图减轻一些他的痛苦。  
盖勒特的咒语自动偏折然后消失了。心里有根脆弱的弦，在他使出不可饶恕咒的同时已然绷断。  
“我说什么来着？”右眼狡猾地发出了声音。  
非要在这种时候吗？盖勒特报复似的狠狠闭上了它。  
“没有用的，我就是你，你没法不面对。”它滑腻地说。  
盖勒特烦躁地去探血誓瓶，却发现它没有先前那么温暖了。  
喂，倒是醒一醒啊！  
没有反应。  
这时脚边炸了一个不痛不痒的咒语。是阿不福思，他似乎稍微缓过来一些了，自不量力地想要继续挑战他。  
盖勒特太阳穴上的一根血管跳了一跳。他再次举起了魔杖。  
“阿不思，让开。”他毫无感情地说，“接受决斗挑战，这是基本的礼仪。”  
阿不思跪在他们中间，展开纤弱的双臂。  
“求你了，盖尔，别继续了。”  
一时间，他没能分清是阿不思还是血誓瓶在说话。  
对不起，阿尔，无法停止了。盖勒特在心里说，然后将魔杖举向前上方，不就是让咒语拐个弯吗——  
但他的视线一下子被挡住了，被浓重的黑雾。

没人知道阿利安娜是什么时候醒的，他们争吵的时候？还是阿不福思被钻心咒击中的时候？  
黑雾将他们隔离开来，同时封锁了他们的感官。时间仿佛静止，周遭只有黑色和令人心神不宁的沙沙声。  
“别吵了，好吗？”孤独而忧伤的声音在他们脑海中响起。  
那难道是，阿利安娜？阿不福思趴在地上，猛地一惊。除了黑色，他什么都看不到，这是他从来没见过的阵势。  
“是他把你害成这样的吗？那个格林德沃？”阿不福思竭力喊着，但他的声音好像只被闷在周围的一个小空间里。  
眼前的黑雾缩了一下。  
“没有人、没有人害阿利安娜……”声音颤抖起来，“都是阿利安娜的错……我不知道，我不知道那是怎么变出来的……”  
黑雾翻卷起来，阿不福思感受到强烈的压抑。那是她最隐秘的痛苦，她一切病痛的根源。  
阿不思被黑雾隔在另一个角落。那些阴暗的记忆又回来了，比上回更强烈，像毒气一样要钻进他的身体里去。他知道声音是传不出去的，只有守护神……可是阿利安娜的痛苦传染了他，他现在只能听到阿不福思的尖叫声来回激荡，盖勒特冷淡的表情在眼前挥之不去……他渴求一些快乐的记忆，但它们埋得那么深，还在不断陷落……  
盖勒特却在雾中异常平静。  
“我很高兴你直接出来了，而不是借着那个小姑娘。”盖勒特直白地对默默然说。  
“我影响不了你——你从来不懂他们的痛苦，”默默然像是唱着歌一样说，“但你也影响不了我。”  
“你就要消失了。”盖勒特淡淡地说。  
“我不存在诞生，也不存在消失。”默默然打着趣，“你利用不了我，也利用不了他。”  
“他？你是说阿不思吗？”盖勒特在使出了钻心咒之后，感觉整个人不太一样了，但听到此话还是心里一沉。  
默默然留下一串意味深长的笑声，突然散去了。  
阿不思终于还是召出了银色的凤凰，他站在他正对面。  
“盖尔。”他恳求地望着他，向他伸出一只手。  
雾虽然被冲破了，但扩散去了更大的空间，单凭凤凰没法把它们聚集到一块儿。  
“我做不到了，对不起。”盖勒特哑然，低下了头。  
“求你至少试一试吧！”阿不思听上去都不像是他了，把手又举高了一些。  
没有用的，盖勒特消沉地握住那只手，没有一丝暖意。  
“呼神护卫。”他念出了咒语，但是魔杖尖端只微弱地闪烁了一下银光，发出些许滋滋声。  
盖勒特莫名烦躁了起来，但这也在意料之中，黑魔法和守护神咒怎么可能切换自如呢？  
“呼神护卫，呼神护卫！呼神护卫！”  
毫无用处。  
盖勒特一把丢了那根破木头，重重跪了下去，双手捂在脸上。  
他感到无能、愤怒，却没有痛苦，一点也没有。他原本希望有的。  
阿不思绝望地独自站着。他只剩自己了，他必须想出些什么办法来。  
他召回了凤凰。  
默默然获得了全部的主动权，带着狂躁的兴奋全速向阿不思扑去——  
“呼神护卫！”  
这回的守护神没有动物的形态，而是像一把刀一样从底部斩断了默默然，然后铺开成为一道屏障，布满了整个客厅，将黑雾向上方逼退。残存在下面的少部分雾气消散了，阿利安娜躺在屋子中间，一动不动。她突然倒吸了一口冷气。  
“安娜。”阿不思冲上前去，跪在她身边，捧着她的脸，一手仍然高举着魔杖，维持那道银色的屏障。  
“阿不思哥哥，你把它……”阿利安娜喘着气说。  
“抽走了。”阿不思努力挤出一个微笑，“安娜，都没事了，现在你是你自己了。只要我想法子把它消灭……”  
阿利安娜费力地摇了摇头，眼角滑出泪来。她抬手指了指阿不福思和盖勒特的方向。  
“你们，过来！”阿不思回头急切地大喊。  
盖勒特原本还愣在那里，闻声马上拽起阿不福思，赶到他们边上。  
阿利安娜吃力地握住他们一人一只手。  
“给你们……添麻烦了。”她虚弱地笑了笑。  
“你说什么傻话！这不是好好的吗？”阿不福思喊着。  
阿利安娜慢慢地摇头，然后看向了盖勒特。  
“盖勒特哥哥……”他们意味深长地对视着，互相转达着他们彼此才知道的秘密。  
“你放心。”盖勒特吻了吻她的手指。  
阿利安娜最后转向了阿不思。  
“对不起，阿不思哥哥。”她的声音越来越低。  
“说什么呢，安娜……”阿不思全身都在颤抖，尤其是他举着的那只手。默默然在顶上不住地躁动着。  
“你们都要好好的……”她望向了窗外，眼里的光逐渐消退。  
“阿利安娜！”阿不福思绝望地呼唤她的名字。  
“死会疼吗，盖勒特哥哥？”  
阿不思闻言剧烈地颤动了一下，同时感到鼻子里两股热流涌出。  
“会很快。”盖勒特轻轻地说。  
“谢谢你。”她最后说，放开了盖勒特的手。  
盖勒特站了起来。  
“阿不思，你得停下来了。”他将手覆在阿不思举着魔杖的手上。  
“你说什么？”他震惊而不甘。  
盖勒特摇了摇头。阿不思此刻脸色煞白如纸，鼻血殷红刺眼。  
“你挡不住这个默默然的。”  
阿不思心碎地闭上眼，泪水无声滑落。  
“一定是你！你操纵了这一切！”阿不福思愤然，就要上去揍盖勒特。  
“停下吧。”阿不思无力地说。  
盖勒特冷冷地瞪了阿不福思一眼。  
阿利安娜躺在他们中间，似乎只是在睡觉。她打算平静地接受即将发生的事。  
银色屏障消失的一瞬间，默默然直直地冲进阿利安娜的胸膛。她没有尖叫，甚至没有一点痛苦的表情。但是她的脉搏不再跳动了。  
阿不思瘫坐下去，阿不福思重重捶了一下地。  
盖勒特僵立了一会儿，然后俯身打算把阿利安娜抱去沙发上——  
“你还敢动她？”阿不福思警告着。  
“我不想让你妹妹躺地上。”  
“用不着你来。”阿不福思抱起她，有个什么东西从她头发里掉到了地上。  
是那个小木马雕像。只是现在，它完全变成黑色的了，骨瘦嶙峋，没有瞳孔的眼睛是乳白色的，翅膀相比于鸟类，更像是蝙蝠。  
“你全部都知道？”阿不思捡起小雕像，它现在一动不动。  
盖勒特点了点头。  
“包括这个？”他微微举起了雕像。  
“没错。”  
“哈！”阿不思怪笑了一声，“我以为我们无话不谈呢。”  
“阿尔……”盖勒特咬了咬嘴唇。  
“我需要静一静，请你出去。”他的语气里没有温度。  
“当然。”盖勒特沉默了一会儿，推开后门出去了。  
那里正对着上次默默然爆发的草地，空中几点黑影正由远及近过来。是那些长着翅膀的黑色的马，它们无声地掠过。  
夜骐，见过死亡的人才能看到。阿利安娜曾多次盯着那个方向出神，可能是它们的栖居地什么的。  
呵，他早该想到的。

“我搞砸了。”巴沙特家，盖勒特推门而入第一句。  
“孩子，你怎么了？慢慢说。”巴沙特女士不放心地问道。  
“一两句说不清楚……总之我得走了。”盖勒特说着，又突然紧握着她的胳膊，“姑婆，我得请您帮我另一个忙。”

阿不思没有再和阿不福思说话。他得让自己忙碌起来，修复客厅里混乱的战场，把阿利安娜暂时安放回她的房间，然后安排葬礼的事情……阿不福思想把行李箱里的东西再拿出来收回房间去，终于引起了阿不思的注意——但他也只是设了一道障碍咒，不让他接近箱子而已。  
“你也真够冷血的！”阿不福思受不了他那种冷淡处事的方式，他靠在阿不思房间门上，看他在快速地写着信。  
阿不思笔停了一下，迅速施了个咒把门关上了。  
泪水夺眶而出。  
为什么呢？他的爱人对他保留秘密，还触及了他魔法的底线；他的弟弟无法理解自己的苦衷，非要在他面前声泪俱下才算得感情健全吗？眼前这么多事，阿利安娜需要下葬，阿不福思面临辍学，自己的感情摇摇欲坠，他都不知该向谁倾诉。  
盖勒特……想到这个名字，他心里止不住地疼，疼到他几乎没法坐着继续写字，疼到他不得不狠狠咬着自己的手指才能用一种痛缓解另一种。  
要不要去找他呢？只要他想。阿不思不住地回头看他的窗台，但是没有金发少年蹲坐着冲他微笑的身影。  
阿不思不知道自己是如何将那些信写完的。让猫头鹰出去送信后，他一下子累倒在床上，和着咸咸的泪水蜷缩着睡过去，又常常被雷声惊醒。梦魇折磨着他，他无数次看到黑雾席卷、爆炸，然后当他好不容易让雾散去一点的时候，盖勒特站在他对面，冷冰冰地举起魔杖：  
“钻心剜骨！”  
阿不思疼醒过来，发现天已全黑。大雨还在下，有东西在敲击玻璃窗。  
是猫头鹰。阿不思开窗放它进来，却猛然看见盖勒特站在底下，眼睛直直盯着他。阿不思赶紧锁上了窗户，拉上窗帘，心剧烈地跳动着。  
猫头鹰叼给阿不思一封湿透的短信，然后飞去它的架子上抖落一身雨水。

我等你到黎明。G.G.

阿不思知道自己如果刚才再多看他一秒，一定会奋不顾身地跟他走。但是现在不是正确的时候，在他冷静思考清楚他们的关系之前。至少等到葬礼之后……阿不思告诉自己。  
但他没能忍住时不时掀开一点窗帘缝看一眼。盖勒特直直地立在雨里，一动不动。要下去吗？可是该怎么开口？已经数个小时，他肯定会责怪自己……可是离天亮也不远了，当他真的离去……家里的事情又由谁来料理呢？阿不思缩在窗台底下，感到深深的无力。

“你看，我是正确的。”雨中，盖勒特目不转睛地望向那扇窗户，右眼又不挑时候地乱说话了。  
闭嘴。盖勒特无声地警告它。  
他当然不能责怪阿不思。要不是他过度自信，天真地认为凭自己就能扭转局势，情况也不会像今天那样急转直下。  
但如果他一早告诉阿不思，阿利安娜注定的命运，争吵打斗和默默然爆发就真的能避免吗？他无从得到答案。  
一扇窗，一场雨，两边的人都默默承受着煎熬。他们谁都没能先打开那扇窗户。

阿不思不知道自己是什么时候又坐着睡过去的，等他再次睁眼，天已大亮放晴。他心里一沉，慌忙起身拉开窗帘。阳光一下子照进他眼睛使他不由得挡了挡，而他恍惚间看到一抹金黄。  
难道是盖勒特，他还没走吗？阿不思升起一股欣喜。  
但当他定神，那只不过是一人高的地方，一片被秋意新染成的黄叶而已。  
他早该知道的，当那股致他发烧的风吹进谷仓的时候，夏天就已经结束了。  
阳光的温度随着那个洋溢着热情的少年一同离去了，阿不思觉得，这大概是他人生中最后一个能感受到暖意的夏天。  
起风了，树叶飘摇。那片黄叶在努力支撑了一会儿后，还是被风卷去了看不见的远方。  
叶子离去了，风却还在山谷里盘旋，碰撞出经久不息的回音。


End file.
